Amor Inesperado
by Tsuki-NaruHina03
Summary: Un nuevo año escolar surge...a naruto uzumaki forma una banda pero le faltaba solo un vocalista y al conocer a una chica nueva en su salon y que estaba en su asiento...que es maltratada fisca y emocionalmente por su padre..ocultaba su dolor para ella sola...que naruto jura hacerla inmensamente feliz..ya que termino profundamente enamorado de ella...
1. Capitulo 1

_Estas son los tipos de que pondré en estas historias...y sean bienvenidos a una nueva historia de amor...que se presenta a continuación...y les presento la historia que se llama..._

* * *

**Amor Inesperado**

**por**

**NARUHINA033**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Una mañana hermosa las flores se veían mas hermosas que de costumbre...un nuevo año escolar se aproximaba...al llegar a su salón de clases...se sentó como costumbre hasta atrás sin que nadie la viera...ya que no tenia ninguna amiga con quien platicar..._

-bien clase es momento de empezar...-dijo iruka

_Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta un chico le grito_

-espere...espere no cierre..-dijo naruto

-es nuevo año naruto...y ya llegas tarde...-dijo iruka

-lo siento ya sabe...que es muy difícil para mi llegar a tiempo..-dijo naruto

-esta bien...siéntate..-dijo iruka

_Camino hacia el ultimo asiento junto ala ventana pero vio que estaba ocupado...se molesto en ese instante y quien era la que estaba sentada..._

-_"lo que me faltaba...que alguien este en mi lugar.."_-pensó naruto

_Se sentó a un lado de su asiento favorito..._

* * *

**EN EL DESCANSO...**

-llegando tarde naruto..-dijo sasuke

-ya no...tengo suficiente con que esa esta en mi lugar..y ni se para o nada..-dijo naruto

-en verdad no sabes quien es..-dijo sasuke

-no..es como cualquier persona..-dijo naruto

-de hecho no...es la mas lista de su anterior escuela pasada...-dijo sakura

-una nerd..que loco..-dijo naruto

-no le digas asi...ademas se ve que es una chica linda y divertida..-dijo sakura

-lo dudo mucho..y que si haremos la banda..-dijo naruto

-no se...creo que ya perdi la practica..-dijo sasuke

-anda...hay que reunirnos de nuevo...y tocar por diversion..-dijo naruto

-que banda..yo me uno..-dijo kiba

-vez...uno mas..anda sasuke..-dijo naruto

-esta bien...quien mas se unira..-dijo sasuke

-yo..pudo tocar el bajo..-dijo sakura

-yo toco la bateria..-dijo kiba

-pues tanto como sasuke y yo tocamos gitarra..-dijo naruto

-eso si...pero falta algo..-dijo sasuke

-el vocalista...-dijo sakura

-es cierto...y que haremos..-dijo naruto

-piensa bien ya que fue tu idea...escoje bien la o el vocalista..-dijo sakura

-ya que..-dijo naruto

-pierdes tu tiempo uzumaki...asi no podras hacer la banda...-dijo neji

-cuanto tiempo...neji y como has estado..-dijo sasuke

-bien..pero yo conozco a alguien quien te puede ayudar..-dijo neji

-quien..-dijo naruto

-siempre esta en la sala de musica durante el receso...puedes ir a verla si quieres..-dijo neji

-enserio...ire en este momento..-dijo naruto

_Salio del salón dejando a sus amigos..._

-que tienes en mente...-dijo sasuke

-ya lo veras muy pronto..-dijo neji

* * *

**EN EL SALÓN DE MÚSICA...**

-_"es mejor estar aquí que en el salón"_-pensó hinata

_Empezando asi a tocar el piano...y empezo a cantar sola..._

jaanette itte kara mada  
gofun mo tatte nai noni  
sugu ni aitakute mou ichido oh baby  
gyutto shite hoshikute boy miss you

moshi mo futari kaeru basho ga onaji dattara  
tokei ni jama sarenakute mo ii oh no no  
okaeri mo oyasumi mo soba de ietara  
donna ni shiawase daro ?  
just want to stay with you

demone keitai ni kimi no namae ga hikaru tabi ni  
itsu datte hitori janaindayotte  
oshiete kureru

_En ese momento naruto escuchaba muy detalladamente la cancion...era muy hermosa.._

-es perfecta esa voz...tengo que saber quien es..-dijo naruto

aenai jikan nimo itoshi sugite  
me wo tojireba itsu demo kimi ga iru yo  
tada sore dake de tsuyoku nareru yo  
futari issho nara kono saki mo

donna koto demo norikoe rareru yo  
kawaranai ai de tsunaide iku yo  
zutto kimi dake no watashi de iru kara  
kimi ni todoketai kotoba  
always love you

tomodachi no noroke banashi de  
mata chotto setsunaku natte oh no no  
ima kara mukae ni kite  
nante ietara donna ni shiawase daro ?  
just want you to stay with me

_Entro sin que se diera cuenta y la vio..su cabello era muy familiar hasta que.._

-_"no puede ser...esa es.."_-penso naruto

* * *

**EN EL SALÓN...**

-enserio que la que se sienta ahí es tu prima..-dijo sakura

-lo es...pero es muy reservada a las socializar..-dijo neji

-ya veo...pero como estas seguro que es la que necesitamos..-dijo sasuke

-lo se...porque cuando nadie la ve...canta y es una voz hermosa...que un día la escuche...y no me lo podía creer..-dijo neji

-y porque hiciste que naruto fuera a verla..-dijo sasuke

-porque quiero que socialice...y ademas a ella el gusta naruto..-dijo neji

-¿le gusta?...hay que estar ciega para gustarle naruto..-dijo sasuke

-sasuke..ademas el amor es asi..-dijo sakura

-quiero que con el...pueda ser feliz...-dijo neji

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MÚSICA...**

-_"la chica de mi asiento..."_-pensó naruto

demone yappari wagamama wa ienai  
komarasetaku nai  
itsu datte gambatteru kimi no egao ga  
daisuki dakara

aenai jikan nimo itoshi sugite  
me wo tojireba itsu demo kimi ga iru yo  
tada sore dake de tsuyoku nareru yo  
futari issho nara kono saki mo

donna koto demo norikoe rareru yo  
kawaranai ai de tsunaide iku yo  
zutto kimi dake no watashi de iru kara  
kimi ni todoketai kotoba  
always love you

heiki dayotte  
ittara uso ni naru kedo  
daijoubutte omoeru nowa  
kimi dakara

aenai jikan nimo itoshi sugite  
me wo tojireba itsu demo kimi ga iru yo  
tada sore dake de tsuyoku nareru yo  
futari issho nara kono saki mo

donna koto demo norikoe rareru yo  
kawaranai ai de tsunaide iku yo  
zutto kimi dake no watashi de iru kara  
kimi ni todoketai kotoba  
always love you

dare yori mo kimi no koto  
aishiteru yo...

-cantas muy bien..-dijo naruto

-eh?...q..que haces aquí..-dijo hinata

-escuchándote...y cantas muy bien...-dijo naruto

-yo..-dijo hinata

-sabes estoy haciendo una banda...y me gustaría que la chica que se sentó en mi asiento fuera mi vocalista...-dijo naruto

-tu asiento..perdona no sabia..-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...entonces serias mi vocalista...-dijo naruto

-no puedo...solo canto para evadir mi realidad..-dijo hinata

-¿evadir..?..porque la evades..-dijo naruto

-larga historia...pero no puedo..perdona me tengo que ir..-dijo hinata

-espera...dime tu nombre...-dijo naruto

-lo siento...no puedo..-dijo hinata

_Salio del salon de musica dejandolo solo..._

* * *

**EN EL SALÓN...**

-y lo conseguiste...-dijo neji

-no...ademas no me quiso decir su nombre..-dijo naruto

-no me digas que te gusto la persona..-dijo kiba

-que dices...no..es la que esta en mi asiento..y tienen la voz mas hermosa que había oído..-dijo naruto

-así que conociste a mi prima..-dijo neji

-¿prima...que prima?-dijo naruto

-es ella...-dijo neji señalando hacia su asiento

-que...es tu prima..la que esta en mi asiento y ni me dijo su nombre..-dijo naruto

-lo es...y su nombre es hinata...-dijo neji

-_"con que hinata"_-pensó naruto

-me voy tengo que hacer cosas...nos vemos chicos..-dijo neji y se marcho

-nos vemos..-dijo sasuke

-_"no se lo que haré pero hinata sera mi vocalista...o dejo de llamarme uzumaki naruto"_-pensó naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-asi que eres hinata..-dijo naruto

-_"como supo mi nombre"_-dijo hinata

-por cierto...soy uzumaki naruto-dijo naruto

-lo se..eres muy popular..-dijo hinata

-lo soy..-dijo naruto

-si..he oido muchas cosas de ti..-dijo hinata

-asi..como cuales..-dijo naruto

-pues..-dijo hinata

_No pudo terminar porque el profesor habia entrado al salon...que todos tomaron sus lugares.._

-_"se que sasuke es popular..pero yo.."_-penso naruto

_-he oido muchas cosas de ti.._

-_"que cosas seria..que importa escribire una cancion..."_-penso naruto

_Empezo a escribir una cancion..aunque no se pudo concentrar muy bien..porque ese no era su asiento para concentrarse.._

* * *

**EN LA SALIDA...**

-que les parece...-dijo naruto

-no se como que falta algo..-dijo sakura

-es cierto..como que falta algo..la cancion es como mas un dueto..-dijo sasuke

-¿dueto?..pero si es para un solista..no dueto..-dijo naruto

-sasuke tiene razon...es como un dueto..y necesitamos la voz de hinata...con la tuya..-dijo sakura

-la mia..ustedes saben que me gusta mas tocar que cantar..-dijo naruto

-lo sabemos..pero lo de la banda fue tu idea..-dijo sasuke

-es cierto...tienes que cantarla con la prima de neji..-dijo kiba

-ya que...tendre que convencerla...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

-a ver si no veo a.._"que es lo que me pasa"_-dijo hinata

_Comenzo a tocar el piano..pero esta vez era con un sentimiento..._

Moshi ano hi no ame  
Ga yande itanara  
Kitto surechigaate ita dakeka mo  
Itsumo toori no jikan ni  
Basu ga kitetanara  
Kimi to wa deau koto ga nakattanda ne

Moshimo sukoshi demo  
Ano shunkan ga zuretetara  
Futari wa chigaata unmei wo tadootte shimatteta

_Naruto la escuchaba como cantaba...sintiendo una calidez especial.._

-_"hay sentimiento en esa cancion...que la anterior"_-penso naruto

Kimi to onaji mirai wo  
Zutto issho ni mite itai  
Onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de  
Mitsumete yo yo  
Kimi no egaku mirai ni  
Watashi wa iru no kana  
Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
Miagete ita yo

Tatoeba namida no hi mo  
Hare no hi mo futari de  
Onaji michi wo itsumade mo  
Te wo tsunaide arukemasu you ni

Kimi to onaji mirai wo  
Zutto issho ni mite itai  
Onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de  
Mitsumete yo yo  
Kimi no egaku mirai ni  
Watashi wa iru no kana  
Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
Miagete ita yo

_Cuando ter_ta_mino la cancion sus lagrimas salieron de repente..sin poder contenerse..._

-debe ser un valor sentimental la cancion verdad..-dijo naruto

-que..-limpio sus lagrimas con el brazo-..haces aqui..-dijo hina

-ya te lo dije..quiero que te unas a mi banda...-dijo naruto

-no puedo unirme a una banda...-dijo hinata

-porque..ademas sera divertido...-dijo naruto

-no puedo unirme...-dijo hinata

-tu primo neji estaba en una banda con nosotros...antes ingresar a una escuela de intercambio..-dijo naruto

-lo se...pero yo no puedo ser como los demas quieren que sea...-dijo hinata

-los demas...a que te refieres..-dijo naruto

-a nada..olvidalo..ademas no te conozco lo suficiente..-dijo hinata

-lo se hina...-dijo naruto

-gracias..como me dijiste..-dijo hinata

-hina..por tu nombre...no te gusta..-dijo naruto

-no..solo dime por mi nombre completo..-dijo hinata

-perdona...y esas canciones las escribiste tu..-dijo naruto

-no..perdona me tengo que ir...nos vemos naruto..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA MANSION HYUGA...**

-llegas tarde...-dijo hiashi

-lo se..perdona padre..-dijo hinata

-nada que perdona...sabes que no me gusta que llegues tarde..-dijo hiashi

-lo se..-dijo hinata

-ahora vete a tu habitacion...-dijo hiashi

-si padre...-dijo hinata

_**YA EN LA HABITACION...**_

-mama..como me haces falta..-dijo hinata

_-escucha bien hinata...si lo que amas es la musica lucha por ella..._

-_"porque sucedio esto"_-penso hinata

_-la pasion de lo que amas...siempre tendra fruto para el futuro hija..._

-mama...lo unico que tengo de ti...son tus canciones...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-me voy ala escuela padre..-dijo hinata

-bien..y no llegues tarde como ayer..-dijo hiashi

-si padre..-dijo hinata

-por cierto...tu cambio de escuela esta en tramite todavia..-dijo hiashi

-mi cambio...pero acaba de empezar el año..-dijo hinata

-no importa...sabes que consigo siempre los cambios..-dijo hiashi

-lo se...-dijo hinata

-ya vete...se hace tarde..-dijo hinata

_Salio de su casa como siempre.._

* * *

**EN EL SALON...**

-_"cambiarme de escuela...lo raro es que no quiera irme...porque.."_-penso hinata

-siempre llegas temprano..-dijo sakura

-eh?..-dijo hinata

-perdona te asuste...me presento soy sakura y soy parte de la banda de mi amigo..-dijo sakura

-ya veo...pero porque me dices eso a mi...-dijo hinata

-falci...te necesitamos para que seas nuestra vocalista...-dijo sakura

-_"vocalista.."_..pero yo no canto..-dijo hinata

-claro que si...naruto dice que cantas hermoso...y me encantaria de que estubieras en la banda..-dijo sakura

-yo..no puedo..-dijo hinata

-porque..ademas seria solo por este año..-dijo sakura

-_"lo malo es que no estare en ese año"_-penso hinata

-que dices...te unes...-dijo sakura

-lo siento...pero no..-dijo hinata

-bueno...pero lo pensaras verdad..-dijo sakura

-si..-dijo hinata

_Despues de eso el profesor entro con todos sus alumnos..._

* * *

**EN EL DESCANSO..**

_**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**_

_Hinata estaba entrando cuando lo vio en el piano tratando de tocar bien..._

-que haces...aqui..-dijo hinata

-practico..aunque no es mi fuerte..-dijo naruto

-y que tocas tu..-dijo hinata

-el bajo...y escribo canciones...-dijo naruto

-tu escribes...canciones..-dijo hinata

-si...mira tengo esta...pero los chicos dice que es mas como dueto..y lo malo es que no tengo con quien cantarla..-dijo naruto

-cantas...tambien..-dijo hinata

-si..pero lo mio es tocar el bajo y componer canciones..-dijo naruto

-dejame ver..-dijo hinata

_Le dio el papel...que empezo a leerla...comenzo a tocar el piano..y empezaron a cantar la cancion..._

Los dos:

By your side...ooh

By your side...ooh

By your side...ooh

Yeah...

Naruto:

I wanna be with you Doko ni itatte Kimochi wa zutto Hanarenai  
I understand Ore Tama ni migatte Komaraseta koto mo atta yo ne Baby  
Sore demo muchuu KIMI aenakute Keitai de renraku kasanete  
Sure chigatte mo mata modotte Sou kizuna fukamatteku

Hinata:

So we'll be alright gonna be alright Sou shinjite kita  
you make me feel fine you make me smile Donna toki datte yeah...

* * *

**EN LOS PASILLOS...**

-que es ese sonido..-dijo kiba

-se oye como si..-dijo sasuke

-cantando..-dijo sakura

-pero donde es...-dijo kiba

-se oye muy cerca..-dijo sasuke

-vamos chicos...-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

Los dos:

Zutto futari ai wo tsunagi koko made kita kara

Los dos:

Mou hitori janai Yume no naka dake janai Kono te wo gyutto shite hanasanaide  
Kimi shika inai Kono omoi dake wa Kako mo ima mo asu mo itsumo  
Kitto kawaranai I'll be there By your side...

* * *

**AFUERA DE LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

-vieron quien esta ahi..-dijo sakura

-si..la chica canta muy bien..-dijo kiba

-si...miren es su cancion...es un dueto-dijo sakura

-es cierto...y se oyen bien juntos..-dijo kiba

-si..sigamos escuchando...-dijo sasuke

* * *

**DENTRO DEL SALON DE MUSICA..**

Naruto:

Ano hi promise Yakusoku shitakke Kore kara mo Kimi hanasanai  
Shitaku nai MISU Sukoshi ikigatte Katta NEKKURESU ageta yo ne Lady  
Koi no process DEETO kurikaeshite Kanransha Kuchibiru kasanete  
Mawaru keshiki wo omoidashite Mou mune Atsuku natteru

Hinata:

so we'll be alright gonna be alright Sou kanjite kita  
you make me feel fine you make me smile Doko ni itatte yeah

Naruto:

yeah

Hinata:

la..la..la

* * *

**AFUERA DEL SALON..**

-hay que entrar...tenemos que escucha mejor la cancion..-dijo sasuke

-tienes razon..-dijo kiba

-y si nos ven...-dijo sakura

-no lo creo...ademas no vez como se miran...mientras cantan..-dijo kiba

-tienes razon...hay que entrar..-dijo sakura

* * *

**DENTRO DEL SALON..**

_Los chicos entraron al salon...sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.._

Los dos:

Zutto futari Mirai shinji Koko made kita kara...Mou hitori janai Yume no naka dake janai

Kono te wo gyutto shite hanasanaide  
Kimi shika inai Kono omoi dake wa

Naruto

Kako mo

Hinata:

ima mo

Naruto:

asu mo itsumo

Hinata:

Kitto kawaranai I'll be there By your side...

Naruto:

Nani ga okite mo Itsumo kimi no tonari de chikara ni naru yo My Baby yeah yeah

-si que la cancion se oye bien..-dijo sasuke

-debo admitir que es bueno..-dijo kiba

Los dos:

Mou hitori de wa nakanai Kimi ga ireba kowakunai Nandemo nori koerareru yo, yeah

Hinata:

Itsumo I'll be by your side

Naruto:

Kimi wo mamoritai Kono te wo gyutto shite hanasanaide

Hinata:

Kimi shika inai Kono omoi dake wa Kako mo ima mo asu mo itsumoKitto kawaranai

Los dos:

Mou hitori janai Yume no naka dake janai Kono te wo gyutto shite hanasanaide  
Kimi shika inai Kono omoi dake wa Kako mo ima mo asu mo itsumo  
Kitto kawaranai I'll be there By your side...

Los dos:

By your side...ooh

By your side...ooh

By your side...ooh

By your side...ooh

By your side...ooh

By your side...ooh

-es genial..-dijo sakura

_Los dos se sorprendieron a ver a los amigos de naruto ahi..._

-_"como entraron..y como pude cantar con alguien"_-penso hinata

-como entraron..-dijo naruto

-por la puerta menso..-dijo sasuke

-ya se que por la puerta...pero porque entraron..-dijo naruto

-los escuchamos por los pasillos...y quisimos ver quien era..-dijo sakura

-y si que era una gran sorpresa verlos..-dijo kiba

-hinata...te presento a mis amigos..ellos son..sasuke, sakura y kiba...estan en la banda...-dijo naruto

-un gusto...pero tengo que irme..-dijo hinata

-no espera...te uniras ala banda verdad...-dijo sakura

-yo..-dijo hinata

-sin ti no podriamos participar en eventos escolares...ni concursos de bandas..-dijo naruto

-yo..no se si..-dijo hinata

-unete prima..-dijo neji entrando

-neji...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	4. Capitulo 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-tanto tiempo..si que has crecido..-dijo neji

-solo soy dos años menor...que tu..-dijo hinata

-lo se...a lo que vine...unete ala banda..-dijo neji

-tu sabes como es papa..-dijo hinata

-creo que nosotros nos vamos...caminen chicos..-dijo sakura

-pero..-dijo naruto

-nada...anda vamonos...los dejamos solos..-dijo sakura

_Ya que los chicos salieron dejando a los primos solos.._

-se que ha sido muy dificil todo esto pero ya han pasado mas de 9 años de la muerte de mi tia..-dijo neji

-lo se...pero..-dijo hinata

-sabes mi padre siempre dijo que eres muy parecida a ella...en todo y en cada una de sus emociones..-dijo neji

-de verdad..-dijo hinata

-y tambien tienes su voz y el talento de tocar el piano...como mi tio..-dijo neji

-lo se...pero no puedo unirme a su banda...me cambiaran de escuela...-dijo hinata

-¿como?...-dijo neji

-papa...no ha dicho cuando...pero sera un hecho..-dijo hinata

-ya veo...aun asi...haz lo que mas te guste a ti...no dejes que mi tio se oponga a lo que tu mas quieres..de acuerdo...-dijo neji

-si..tienes razon...-dijo hinata

* * *

**AFUERA DE LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

_-"que le estara diciendo.."_-penso naruto

-no te preocupes...a lo mejor su primo la convence..-dijo sasuke

-es cierto...-dijo kiba

-a mi se me hace que le preocupa otra cosa..-dijo sakura

-que estas...insinuando..-dijo naruto

-te gusta..verdad..-dijo sakura

_Al oir eso mejillas de naruto se tornaron un leve sonrojo..y desvio su mirada..._

-es eso..te gusta..-dijo sakura

-ah...ya veo tu insistencia...-dijo sasuke

-y como la mirabas...-dijo kiba

-como me va a gustar alguien que ademas apenas la conozco..-dijo naruto

-la conozcas o no...tu corazon la ha elejido..-dijo sakura

-_"mi corazon...la ha elejido"_-penso naruto

* * *

**DENTRO DE LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

-te uniras ala banda de naruto..-dijo neji

-naruto..asi se llama..-dijo hinata

-si...siempre lo has conocido...no lo recuerdas..-dijo neji

-si...pero jamas supe su nombre..-dijo hinata

-espera...jamas supiste el nombre del chico que te gusta..-dijo neji

-no..no me gusta..-dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo

-si claro..entonces te uniras...yo estoy en ella...aunque fue por poco tiempo..pero estoy de vuelta..-dijo neji

-esta bien...pero sera por poco tiempo..-dijo hinata

* * *

**FUERA DE LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

_Salieron del salon...hinata fue la primera en irse de ahi..._

-y...acepto..-dijo naruto

-si...pero le tendras paciencia..-dijo neji

-claro que la tendra...verdad naruto..-dijo sakura

-eh?..-dijo naruto

-bueno me retiro...te encargaras de que vaya a los ensayos..-dijo neji

-que..-dijo naruto

-nos vemos chicos..-dijo neji

_Se marcho...sacudiendo su mano alejandose de todos..._

-_"encargarme...de que vaya a los ensayos."_-penso naruto

-anda ya vamonos a clase..-dijo sakura

-creo que se quedo conjelado..-dijo kiba

-no por mucho...-dijo sasuke

-que haras...-dijo kiba

-ya lo veras...-dijo sasuke

_Le dio un fuerte golpe tan fuerte que...lo saco de su trance.._

-oyes...porque me golpeaste..-dijo naruto

-una porque me gusta...y la otra para que salieras del trance menso..-dijo sasuke

-sasuke...-dijo naruto

-ya vamos chicos se hace tarde..-dijo kiba

-es cierto...vamos..-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN EL SALON DE CLASES...**

-bien clase...ya biene el concurso de talentos..quienes quieran participar aqui esta la lista...y haran una audicion...para ser aceptados..-dijo iruka

-_"es una buena oportunidad..."_-penso naruto

_**HORAS DESPUES...**_

-nos vemos en la siguiente clase...y participen..sera sensacional..-dijo iruka

Ya que el profesor salio del salon...los demas salieron solo quedando los chicos...

-nos adelantamos naruto...asi que convencela para los ensayos...-dijo sakura

-todo depende de lo que diga la chica..-dijo kiba

_Los chicos salieron dejandolos solos..._

-entonces...ya que estas en la banda...-dijo naruto

-lo hago por mi primo..no por ti..-dijo hinata

-ya lo se...te dejo la cancion para la los ensayos mañana...en la hora del receso..-dijo naruto

_Le dio la letra de la cancion.._

-gracias...-dijo hinata

_Se miraron definidamente a los ojos por unos minutos mas..._

-bien...nos vemos mañana..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...naruto-dijo hinata

_Se sorprendio..al escuchar su nombre de sus labios..._

-_"al menos sabe mi nombre"_-dijo naruto sonriendo y salio del salon

* * *

**EN LA MANSION HYUGA...**

-llegas algo tarde...ya sabes lo que opino..-dijo hiashi

-lo se padre...ah papa..-dijo hinata

-ahora que quieres..-dijo hiashi

-estoy...-empezo a jugar con sus dedos-..en una actividad cultural...y llegare como dos horas tarde..-dijo hinata

-dos horas...porque..-dijo hiashi

-es porque estamos aprendiendo..y yo bueno..-dijo hinata

-y que instrumento tocas..-dijo hiashi

-yo..pues...el piano..como tu..-dijo hinata

-ya veo...esta bien..pero no mas de esas dos horas...-dijo hiashi

-si padre...y gracias..-dijo hinata

_Subio a su habitacion con una sonrisa en su rostro..._

-_"esa sonrisa...me recuerda..a"_..su madre...-dijo hiashi

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	5. Capitulo 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA NOCHE...**

**_EN SU HABITACION..._**

_Saco sus cosas de la mochila...y estaba una cancion...que se llamaba.._

-aenakutemo...-dijo hinata

_La leyo por un buen rato.._

-ya apaga esa luz hinata...-dijo su padre desde su puerta

-ya voy...-dijo hinata

_Apago la luz de su cuarto..._

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

**_EN LA SALA DE MUSICA..._**

-bien...chicos tomen sus lugares...-dijo neji

_Naruto miraba determinadamente...como hinata se sentia nerviosa..._

-tranquila...todo saldra bien...-dijo naruto tocando su hombro

-gracias..-dijo hinata

-bien...ya empiecen..-dijo neji

_Empezaron a tocar...y era el momento..._

-yo no puedo..perdona..-dijo hinata

_Salio del salon corriendo..._

-que esperas..ve a traerla de regreso..-dijo sasuke

-anda ve..-dijo neji

* * *

**AFUERA DE LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

-_"sabia que esto es mala idea..."_-penso hinata

_-hasta tu hermana es mejor que tu.._

_-me averguenza ser tu padre..._

-_"es cierto..mi hermana es mejor..."_..soy un fracaso..-dijo hinata

-eso no es cierto..-dijo naruto

-eh..? no sabes lo que dices..-dijo hinata

-lo se...porque eres muy buena en lo que haces...eso se llama tener pasion por lo que amas...-dijo naruto

-pasion..por lo que amas..-dijo hinata

-exacto..como yo..toco y escribo canciones porque es mi pasion..-dijo naruto

-y jamas te han prohibido hacer algo..que no te gusta..-dijo hinata

-¿prohivirme?..no de hecho mi abuelo me apoya en lo que hago...aunque me regañe por mis calificaciones y las quejas de los maestros..-dijo naruto

-ya veo..-dijo hinata

-entonces...continuamos con la cancion...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...vamos..naruto..gracias-dijo hinata

-de nada...-dijo naruto

* * *

**DENTRO DEL SALON DE MUSICA...**

-ya estamos aqui..-dijo naruto

-bien...preparense..-dijo neji

-lamento lo que paso hace un rato..-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...ahora a tocar..-dijo sakura

_Empezaron a tocar la tonada y era el momento de cantar..._

Hinata:

Aitakutemo aenai futari no kyori toosugite  
Soba ni itehoshikutemo hitorikiri

Kimi to deaetakoto ga kakegae no nai takaramono  
Ima wa aenakutemo Always love you...

Naruto:

Boom! You came into my life like lightning  
Ren'ai tte mon wa subete ga TAIMINGU...  
tte koto wa kore moshiya ten kara no SAIN!?... Ni chigai nai kono deai  
I'll do what ever kimi no tamenaraba  
Atsui kimochi motta Knight in shining armor  
Mamoru feeling I won't be cheating hanaretetemo sukinanowa kimi

ohh, I need you baby  
Kimi wa soba ni irudakede  
everything will be ok  
Sou omotteta

but I can't believe it Kimi no koe ga keitai de shika kikenai hibi  
ME-RU kaeshite hitori matsu no ga setsunaine sugu aienai kimi...

Hinata:

Aitakutemo aenaia

Naruto:

uh uh

Hinata:

Futari no kyori toosugite

Naruto:

and it's driving me crazy

Hinata:Soba ni itehoshikutemo hitorikiri

Naruto:

uh uh

Los dos:

Dakedo donnani hanaretemo(from this day)  
Chikaku ni kanjitai(yeah, I would never let you go)  
Kitto, zutto shinjiaeru futari nara(you &amp; I side by side)

Hinata:

Kimi to deaeta koto ga kakegae no nai takaramono  
Ima wa aenakutemo Always love you...

Naruto:

oooh! I wanna be there when you need me  
Sugu otoriyose like tsuuhan or e-bay  
Gurai kigarunaraba choushi iine  
Demo genjitsu wa not that easy...  
Kattariize, toka iwanaide  
Mamena renraku kara kanjiru ai  
you &amp; I kengai jyanaku, sou U.N.I.T.Y

yeah, I miss you baby  
Sukoshi futari hanarerudakede  
everything would be ok  
Sou omotteta

but I can't believe it kimi no koto ga tooku omoete shikataganai hibi  
Zettai heiki to omotteta demo tsuraine sugu aenai kimi...

Hinata:

I wanna know... nanishiteruno?  
I gotta know... dokoniiruno?  
Ato mou sukoshi no shinbou I'll be back Kimi no moto...

Hanareteru jikan ga aratamete kimi no koto ga  
Taisetsu dato oshietekureta that's right I need you by my side,  
don't give up keep trying honkinara mou ikkai  
Donna koto okottemo kimi to oreno mirai no tame norikoeyou

Los dos:

Zutto Love... (we can do it together come on)  
Aitai aitakute shikatanaiyo Love you so baby  
(we can do it together come on bring it back!)

Hinata:

Aitakutemo aenai

Naruto:

uh uh

Hinata:

Futari no kyori toosugite

Naruto:

and it's driving me crazy

Hinata:

Soba ni itehoshikutemo hitorikiri

Naruto:(uh uh)

Hinata:

Dakedo donnani hanaretemo

Naruto

from this day

Hinata:

Chikaku ni kanjitai

Naruto:

yeah, I would never let you go

Hinata:  
Kitto, zutto shinjiaeru futari nara

Naruto:

you &amp; I side by side

Hinata:

Kimi to deaetakoto ga kakegae no nai takaramono  
Ima wa aenakutemo Always love you…

Love will shine...

Naruto:

Love will shine...

Hinata:

Love will shine...

Los dos:

Love will shine...

-lo hiciste bien..para ser la primera vez que estas en una banda hinata..-dijo sakura

-muchas gracias..-dijo hinata

-vez te dije que estarias genial..-dijo naruto

-es cierto...-dijo hinata

-bien...es momento de irnos..-dijo neji

-es cierto se hace tarde...nos vemos mañana..-dijo hinata

_Salio de la sala casi corriendo por la hora que era..._

-_"porque saldria asi.."_-penso naruto

-te preocupas por ella...es logico que te guste..-dijo sakura

-ya te dije que no me gusta..-dijo naruto

-si claro..-dijo kiba

-que estan insinuando..-dijo naruto

-vimos como la mirabas mientras cantaba..-dijo kiba

-como siempre la miro...como una amiga..-dijo naruto

-es diferente una mirada de amiga a la mirada de amor..-dijo naruto

-es cierto...-dijo kiba

-es muy diferente..-dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	6. Capitulo 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA NOCHE...**

_-a mi se me hace que le preocupa otra cosa..._

_-que estas...insinuando.._

_-te gusta..verdad..._

_Al oir eso mejillas de naruto se tornaron un leve sonrojo..y desvio su mirada..._

_-es eso..te gusta..._

-y si es cierto..-dijo naruto

_-como me va a gustar alguien que ademas apenas la conozco.._

_-la conozcas o no...tu corazon la ha elejido..._

-que significaria lo que dijo..-dijo naruto

-otra vez hablando solo naruto..-dijo jiraiya entrando

-abuelo...que milagro que estas aqui..-dijo naruto

-logico...vengo a ver a mi unico nieto..-dijo jiraiya

-ya veo..-dijo naruto

-que haces...aun escribes canciones..-dijo jiraiya

-si..pero esta es especial..-dijo naruto

-especial...oh ya veo..para un chica..-dijo jiraiya

-no...no es para una chica..-dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo

-si claro...y que la cantaras tu...o que..-dijo jiraiya

-es..para la banda...ya que tenemos una vocalista...-dijo naruto

-vocalista...y canta bien..-dijo jiraiya

-pero que dices...canta bien..de hecho jamas habia oido una voz-dijo naruto

-si claro...-dijo jiraiya

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**_

-sabia que te encontraria aqui...-dijo naruto

-hola...no te vi en clases...-dijo hinata

-lo se...es que necesitaba terminar esta cancion..-dijo naruto

-que cancion...-dijo hinata

-ten..es un solo..-dijo naruto

-un solo..._"eso significa que.."_-dijo hinata

-tu cantaras esta cancion...sola..-dijo naruto

-sola...pero no puedo..-dijo hinata

-claro que si...cuando te conoci cantaste sola..-dijo naruto

-es..es diferente...estaba sola en este salon...y ahora...-dijo hinata

-ahora somos tus amigos..-dijo naruto

-amigos..-dijo hinata

-si..lo somos verdad..-dijo naruto

-creo que si..-dijo hinata

-anda...te acompañare con el bajo...-dijo naruto

_Pero los demas llegaron ala sala..._

-llegamos...tienes una cancion nueva..-dijo sakura

-si..es un solo..-dijo naruto

-un solo...pero ayer se oia bien ustedes dos canando juntos..-dijo sakura

-es que..-dijo naruto

-ya entiedo...vamos a ponernos en nuestros lugares..-dijo sasuke

-oyes estas seguro de la cancion...es asi..-dijo kiba

-si...asi que empezemos de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

-bueno..-dijo kiba

Empezando asi la tonada...

Hinata:

Ichibyou goto fukaku naru kurayami ni mi wo hisome  
Doushite mo yurusenai kotoba kaite yaburisute  
Mukashi kara sou datta... Kanashii toki ni nakenai  
Kooritsuita you ni kodoku to te wo tsunaide miru

Awarendari shinaide  
Itami to kanjite iru dake mashi yo  
Souzou nante shinaide  
Wakaru hazu mo nai

_Empezo a sentirse con mas confianza..._

Nayande... Inaku nareba ii to omotta  
Daiji na hito sae  
Konton no uzu e  
Risou wa chuu ni egaita ooki na o-ru  
Mienai umi mada mezashiteru

Ichibyou kou ni wa iki sae shite nai kamo shirenai  
Mirai nado dare ni mo wakaranai to warau dake  
Kuyashii yo mada dekiru koto ga aru hazu na no ni  
Onaji toko surikireru made nazotteru dake

Mogaitari shinaide  
Douse iki nado nagaku motanai  
Mizu no soko wa ii yo  
Nagare ni mi wo makase

Kowashite... Ugokanakute ii to omotta  
Konna jikan nara  
Kongen no tani e  
Arehateta michi wa zutto tsudzuiteku  
Kaitei wo koe sono oku e

Sakende... Kizutsukeba ii to omotta  
Daiji na mono sae  
Konton no uzu e  
Shizumikaketa bo-to nante iranai  
Doko made mo hora oyogeru sa...

-confio de que entraremos en ese concurso chicos...pero falta algo..-dijo sakura

-como que..-dijo kiba

-coristas...o corista..-dijo sakura

-es cierto...de donde las sacaremos..-dijo naruto

-yo puedo ser su corista..-dijo ino entrando

-y tu quien eres..-dijo sakura

-me presento...yamanaka ino..un placer..-dijo ino

-un gusto..-dijo kiba

-los oi tocar...y es increible...-dijo ino

-gracias..-dijo hinata

-bien...pues bienvenida ala banda...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	7. Capitulo 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-de verdad..hay gracias..-dijo ino

-bienvenida..-dijo sakura

-bien te presento..el baterista kiba..-dijo naruto

-hola...un placer..-dijo kiba con una sonrisa picara

-hola...-dijo ino con un leve sonrojo

-el bajo..sasuke y sakura...-dijo naruto

-un placer...-dijo sakura extendiendo su mano

_Tambien ino extendiendo su mano con un saludo..._

-me presento...naruto tambien toco el bajo y segundo vocalista...-dijo naruto

-un gusto..-dijo ino

-ah y hinata...la vocalista de la banda..-dijo naruto

-hola...-dijo hinata

-eres muy linda...tienes una voz increible..-dijo ino

-gracias..-dijo hinata

-nos vemos mañana chicos..-dijo naruto

_Ya que todos se fueron dejandolos solos..._

-te gusto la cancion que escribi o te parecio exagerada como dice kiba..-dijo naruto

-si..me gusto..no me parecio muy exagerada...-dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo

-de verdad...-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata sonriendole

-de hecho es para ti...-dijo naruto

-para mi...-dijo hinata sorprendiendose

-si..-dijo naruto

-pues...gracias..me tengo que ir se hace tarde..-dijo hinata

-dejame acompañarte a tu casa..-dijo naruto

-no..quero decir es que esta lejos para que regreses a la tuya...-dijo hinata

-no importa...dejame acompañarte..-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

* * *

**A UNOS PASOS CERCA DE LA MANSION HYUGA...**

-hasta aqui me puedes acompañar..-dijo hinata

-porque...-dijo naruto

-es que a papa...no le gusta que venga con un chico y que piense que eres mi novio...-dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo

-¿novio?..-dijo naruto

-yo no..no quise decir..-dijo hinata

-pero lo dijiste...y sabes que no suena mal..no sonaria mal que fuera tu novio..-dijo naruto sonriendo

-porque querrias que fuera tu novia...-dijo hinata

-bueno pues...porque me gustas..-dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-yo te gust...-dijo hinata

_Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque naruto capturo sus labios en un beso...que la sorprendio que poco a poco fue correspondiendo a sus beso..._

-eso respode a tu pregunta...-dijo naruto al romper el beso

-pues..si..-dijo hinata

-bueno ya entra a tu casa...nos vemos mañana en la escuela..-dijo naruto

-si pero eso significa que...-dijo hinata

-somos novios desde hoy...-dijo naruto

-pero...-dijo hinata

_La cayo con un beso corto.._

-nos vemos hinata...-dijo naruto y se marcho

* * *

**AL ENTRAR A SU CASA...**

-llegas tarde...donde estabas...-dijo hiashi

-perdona padre..-dijo hinata

-dije donde estabas...y con quien..-dijo hiashi

-con nadie...-dijo hinata

_Le dio una cachetada...dejandole un rojo intenso en su mejilla...que ella se la toco que libero sus lagirmas_

-vete a tu habitacion...no quiero verte..-dijo hiashi

* * *

**EN SU HABITACION...**

-porque..es asi conmigo..-dijo hinata

_-porque querrias que fuera tu novia..._

_-bueno pues...porque me gustas..._

_-yo te gust.._

_Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque naruto capturo sus labios en un beso...que la sorprendio que poco a poco fue correspondiendo a sus beso...y al romper el beso..._

_-eso respode a tu pregunta..._

_-pues..si.._

_-bueno ya entra a tu casa...nos vemos mañana en la escuela..._

_-si pero eso significa que.._

_-somos novios desde hoy..._

-_"novios.."_-penso hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	8. Capitulo 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_"pero porque querria ser mi novio..."_-penso hinata

_-te gusto la cancion que escribi o te parecio exagerada como dice kiba..._

_-si..me gusto..no me parecio muy exagerada.._

_-de verdad..._

_-si.._

_-de hecho es para ti..._

-_"jamas imagine que alguien escribiera una cancion para mi..."_-penso hinata

_Se toco el cachete aun doliendole el golpe que le habia dado su padre hace un momento..._

-_"no entiendo..es como si me odiara...pero es mi padre"_-penso hinata

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUINETE...**

-tengo que cubrirme esta golpe...como siempre lo hago..-dijo hinata

_Busco el maquillaje y se lo aplico...viendose como siempre...aunque le dolia mucho aun..._

-bien con esto ya esta...-dijo hinata

_Salio de su habitacion para irse ala escuela..._

* * *

**EN EL SALON...**

-bien aqui esta las canciones que cantaras en coro...-dijo sakura

-muchas gracias...-dijo ino

-de nada...tienes que estar al tanto de como vamos...-dijo sakura

-es cierto...bueno me voy mi clase esta por empezar...adios sasuke...kiba...-dijo ino

-adios..._"es muy linda.."_-dijo kiba

_Ya que ino salio del salon..._

-creo que a alguien le gusta la nueva corista...-dijo sakura

-que...no..no es cierto..-dijo kiba sonrojandose

-claro que si...se nota..-dijo sakura sonriendo

-oyes calma a tu novia...dile que no diga cosas que no son..-dijo kiba algo molesto

-tu sabes que en esos temas no puedo controlarla..-dijo sasuke

_Con eso sakura sonrio victoriosamente..._

-que malo eres sasuke...-dijo kiba

_Cuando vieron llegar a naruto temprano a clases.._

-llegas temprano...acaso enfermaste o algo asi..-dijo kiba

-no seas idiota claro que no estoy enfermo..-dijo naruto

-no es normal que llegues temprano a clases...-dijo sakura

-tu tambien..-dijo naruto

-o al menos que quieras ver a hinata...-dijo sasuke con sonrisa burlona

-pues en parte..-dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y algo nervioso

-como que una parte...no me digas...te gusta..-dijo kiba fingiendo estar sorprendido

-es eso...te gusta naruto...siempre lo sospeche pero pense que era solo insinuaciones mias...-dijo sakura

-pues...si...-dijo naruto sonrojandose un poco mas

-si que...-dijo kiba

-si me gusta ya...ire ala sala de musica...-dijo naruto

-como siempre...-dijo sasuke

-nos vemos en la otra clase...-dijo naruto y salio del salon

-si que le pego mucho el amor...-dijo kiba

-si...como a alguien que conozco...-dijo sakura

-no empieces...-dijo kiba

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

-aunque tenga maquillaje se nota...tendre que quedarme aqui...-dijo hinata

-hinata...-dijo naruto

-eh..hola...-dijo hinata

-crei que estabas en clases...-dijo naruto

-es que...-dijo hinata ocultando su golpe

-que tienes...estas bien..-dijo naruto

-si..no te preocupes...de verdad...-dijo hinata

_Se acerco mas a ella y le acomodo el pelo y vio el golpe que lo dejo algo sorprendido..._

-quien fue...-dijo naruto

-ah esto...es que me golpee con algo en casa...-dijo hinata

-eso no es un simple golpe...es como si te...dime quien fue...-dijo naruto

-nadie...te dije que fue un accidente que tuve en casa...-dijo hinata

-estamos empezando nuestra relacion...y me ocultas cosas...-dijo naruto

-empezando...-dijo hinata

-si no te dije ayer...que eres mi novia..-dijo naruto

-pues...-dijo hinata

-no quiero que me ocultes nada...quiero que nos tengamos confianza...de acuerdo-dijo naruto

-esta bien..-dijo hinata

_Le toco el cachete...que hinata hizo una mueca de dolor..._

-te duele mucho..-dijo naruto

-no tanto...de verdad..-dijo hinata

-segura...porque puedo hacer que se te quite un poco el dolor..-dijo naruto

-como..-dijo hinata

_Se acerco un poco mas hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso...tierno con una delicadeza unica que le respondio timidamente al beso al sentir eso naruto profundizo el beso explorando mas su boca..cuando de repente entran los chicos..._

-es el momento que...-dijo sakura

_Todos los chicos se sorprendieron viendolos que una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujo a sakura los interrumpio.._

-creo que llegamos añgo temprano no creen...-dijo sakura

-es cierto...-dijo ino

_Al oir aquellas voces rompieron el beso de golpe..._

-vaya jamas pense que ustedes ya eran...-dijo kiba

-es cierto...-dijo sasuke

-que..no tiene nada de malo que bese a mi novia..-dijo naruto

-novia...-dijeron los demas

-pues..si somos..novios..-dijo naruto sonrojado con algo de nerviosismo ante el interogatorio de los demas

-ya dejemonos de romanticismo...tenemos que tocar para la audicion...-dijo sasuke

-es cierto...-dijo kiba

-bien vamos a acomodarnos...-dijo sakura

-ten...esta es una nuva cancion...la escribi anoche..para ti-dijo naruto

_Al escuchar eso las mejillas de hinata se tornaron un leve sonrojo haciendolo reir un poco..._

-escuchamos eso...-dijo kiba

-ya cayate...y empieza a tocar..-dijo naruto molesto al comentario de su amigo

_Empezo a tocar la bateria...y los demas empezaron a tocar los bajos de las guitarras era el momento de que cantar..._

Hinata:

zutto miteta n' da ichimai no POSUTA-  
kabe no katasumi de iroaseta  
kitto dareka ga hagashi wasureta  
yuugure no SUTO-RI- wa soko ni ari

katarikakeru you na manazashi de  
hitori suwatte miageru sono saki ni wa...

* saa yeah- ubatte yukeba ii  
kimi ni totte mirai tte iu mono demo  
yah~ watashi nara nani hitotsu nakushi wa shinai

me ni mienu mono kizukiageta n' da  
futashika dakedo ne zenbu aru kara  
itsu no toki demo nita you na mon da  
jibun no tatta basho de seitou kashiteku

hi ga ochireba dare datte akari ga  
nakereba ashimoto datte mienai kuse ni

sou yeah- hoshii dake ageru yo  
kimi ga subete moteru tte iu no nara  
yah~ watashi nara nani hitotsu itami wa shinai

mou suukai ame ga fureba  
nagareochisou na sono naka de  
mishiranu woman in picture of world sotto  
chikara tsukite yuku

nee kimi wa itsu kara soko ni ite  
boku no naka ni sumitsuite ita n' da  
yah~ aa sou da  
kyou datte kikoete kuru yo

_Cuando termino la cancion..._

-si que tienes una voz hermosa hinata...-dijo ino

-gracias..eres la segunda que le gusta...-dijo hinata

-la segunda...-dijo ino desconcertandose

-si...el primero fue naruto...cuando la conocio..-dijo kiba

-y como se conoceron...ustedes...-dijo ino

-pues..fue mas por un asiento...pero yo siempre pense que era rara...-dijo naruto

-¿rara?...-dijo hinata desconcertandose ante la aquella aclaracion

-no..al principio me pareciste rara...pero ahora ya no...-dijo naruto con nerviosismo

-porque ahora le gustas...-dijo sakura

-y como te empezo a gustar...-dijo ino

-pues...me empezo a gusta cuando la escuche cantar aquella cancion..-dijo naruto

-_"la cancion..de mama"_-penso hinata

_Entonces empezo a recordar aquella cancion...cuando..._

_-debe ser un valor sentimental la cancion verdad..._

_-que..**-limpio sus lagrimas con el brazo-**..haces aqui.._

_-ya te lo dije..quiero que te unas a mi banda..._

_-no puedo unirme a una banda.._

_-porque..ademas sera divertido..._

-_"si que fue divertido hacerlo.."_-penso hinata

_Volteo a ver a naruto y el le regreso la mirada sonriendo...haciendola saber que recordaba lo mismo que ella..._

-si que lindo...es el amor verdad...-dijo ino

-si...que es lindo...-dijo sakura

-hola...terminaron muy pronto...y de que estaban hablando..-dijo neji entrando

-de que ellos acaban de ser novios...-dijo kiba

-¿acaban?...¿de quien hablas..?-dijo neji

_Los demas hacian señas de que eran ellos y sintiendose nerviosos...pensaron en hacer algo improvisado.._

-creo que nosotros nos vamos...hay clases aun...-dijo naruto

-es cierto...vamos..-dijo hinata

_Estaban a punto de salir del salon cuando..._

-ustedes dos...detenganse ahi...-dijo neji

-perdona es que tenemos cosas que hacer...-dijo naruto

-tu...cosas que hacer si claro..quiero hablar contigo despues...primero quiero hablar con hinata...a solas...-dijo neji

-bien...vamos chicos...-dijo sakura

-pero...-dijo naruto

-anda ya...y nada de peros..-dijo naruto

_Ya que todos salieron del salon...cuando vio un golpe en la mejilla de hinata..._

-ese golpe...no me digas que fue..-dijo neji

-si...pero no fue tan duro esta vez..-dijo hinata con una sonrisa fingida

-no fue duro..mira se ve mas de lo que piensas...y me dices que no es duro..-dijo neji molesto ante tal respuesta

-fue mi culpa...yo no llegue ala hora exacta..-dijo hinata

-bien...pasare esta como muchas mas...y como es eso que son novios...-dijo neji

-pues...naruto me lo propuso ayer en la tarde...-empezo a jugar con sus dedos-y me dijo que le gusto...y pues a mi me gusta el y..-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-ya no me expliques mas...se que el es sincero..lo conozco aunque el y sasuke son mayor de dos años como yo..-dijo neji

-pero eso no es nada de malo...naruto es mi novio..aunque sea dos años mayor como tu neji..-dijo hinata

-ya lo se...el tambien te vio el golpe...-dijo neji

-si..-dijo hinata bajando su cabeza conteniendo sus lagrimas

-tanto como yo...el tambien debe saberlo...saber que pasa contigo y mi tio...-dijo neji

-por favor...no se lo digas..no quiero que se aleje de mi...-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	9. Capitulo 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-sabes que tarde o temprano se enterara..-dijo neji

-lo se...prometeme que no le diras nada..-dijo hinata

-pero..-dijo neji

-prometelo...por mi..-dijo hinata

-esta bien...te lo prometo..-dijo neji

-gracias...entonces nos vemos en casa...-dijo hinata

-no puedo...recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez..-dijo neji

-entiendo...bueno tengo que ir a clases..-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...-dijo neji

* * *

**EN LOS PASILLOS...**

-bien...vamos a clases chicos...-dijo sakura

-claro...nos vemos kiba..-dijo ino

-nos vemos...-dijo kiba con un leve sonrojo

-creo que a alguien le gusta la corista...-dijo naruto con sonrisa burlona

-ya cayate..-dijo kiba sonrojandose

_Los chicos iban a entrar al salon cuando..._

-naruto...quiero hablar contigo...es importante...-dijo neji

-pero hay clases...-dijo naruto

-es mas importante esto...-dijo neji

-esta bien...te sigo..-dijo naruto

_Comenzaron a caminar..._

-_"perdoname pero tiene que saberlo..."_-penso neji

* * *

**EN UNA AULA ABANDONADA...**

-oyes porque me trajiste aqui...ya se me quieres matar...es eso...-dijo naruto con una expresion de miedo

-no seas idiota...yo quiero hablarte de hinata...-dijo neji

-ah...de eso..no estaras molesto de que seamos novios...o si..-dijo naruto nervioso

-no...de hecho me alegra que sean novios...pero esto es muy delicado de decir..-dijo neji

-que cosa...-dijo naruto

_-quien fue..._

_-ah esto...es que me golpee con algo en casa.._

_-eso no es un simple golpe...es como si te...dime quien fue..._

_-nadie...te dije que fue un accidente que tuve en casa.._

-es lo que te imaginas...ese golpe se lo dio su padre ayer..-dijo neji

-¿ayer...?-dijo naruto sorprendiendose ala aclaracion

-si...lo malo en hinata es que oculta su dufrimiento para ella sola...-dijo neji

-desde cuando...su padre hace eso...-dijo naruto poniendo su mano en un puño enterrando sus uñas

-pues desde que tengo memoria...pero ese dia..-dijo neji

_-sabes que no puedes hacer las cosas bien..._

_-lo siento papa.._

_-nada de lo siento...tienes que comportarte por lo que eres..._

_-fue un accidente.._

_Tras decir eso le dio doble cachetada...que hinata libero sus lagrimas...iba a darle otro golpe...pero neji intervino.._

_-ya dejela...no puede hacerle eso...es su hija..._

_-tu no entiendes nada..no sabes nada..._

_-de que habla..._

_-con el tiempo lo sabras...y tu vete a tu cuarto que no quiero verte..._

_-si padre.._

_Ya que hinata subio a su cuarto..._

_-como puede maltratar a su propia hija..._

_-ya te dije...con el tiempo se sabra...y ahora vete que tampoco quiero verte..._

_Subio al cuarto de hinata que al abrir su puerta la encontro llorando...se acerco a ella y le curo sus heridas.._

_-"te prometo que jamas te dejare sola.."..._

-es por eso que no quiere que sepas...tiene miedo de que la alejes de ti...-dijo neji con una mirada triste

-jamas haria eso...yo la amo...jamas la dejaria..-dijo naruto

-lo se...pero entiendela a ella...no queria que supieras...-dijo neji

-entiendo...te prometo que jamas pero jamas la voy a dejar...porque ella se ha convertido parte de mi...-dijo naruto

-estoy seguro de ello..ahora cuida de ella..mientras no estoy-dijo neji

-te vas...-dijo naruto

-si...por eso quiero que me prometas que no la dejaras sola...-dijo neji

-te lo prometo...y cuidate en el viaje..de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

-si...nos vemos en dos meses...-dijo neji y se marcho

-nos vemos...-dijo naruto sonriendo

* * *

**EN EL SALON...**

-oyes llegaste tarde...que te dijo neji...-dijo sasuke

-si queremos saber...-dijo kiba con una curiosidad

_-hinata...ella es maltratada por su padre..._

-_"maltratada..."_-dijo naruto

-naruto...-dijo sasuke

-perdon que me decian...-dijo naruto

-que que te dijo neji...-dijo kiba

-pues..que se alegra que hinata sea mi novia...-dijo naruto con una mirada seria

-eso es bueno..-dijo kiba no muy convencido

-entonces kiba...si te gusta ino...-dijo sasuke

-pues...claro que no...ademas es la nueva corista..-dijo kiba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-no tiene nada de malo...-dijo sasuke

_Mientras que los amigos hablaban de otra cosa..._

-_"te prometo hinata...que jamas estaras sola.."_-penso naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	10. Capitulo 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-ya deja de pensar en hinata un rato...-dijo kiba

-ya cayate...o le dire a ino que estas loco por ella...-dijo naruto con una sonrisa sinica

-no te atreverias...-dijo kiba

-pruebame...-dijo naruto en tono amenazante

-mejor no lo hagas...ya sabes como es...-dijo sasuke

-que cruel eres...-dijo kiba resignado

-muchas gracias...-dijo naruto sonriendo triunfante

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

_**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO...**_

_Estaba en su habitacion pensando en una nueva cancion...pero esta vez era para que la cantara el..._

-veamos...-dijo naruto

_Agarro su vieja guitarra...y empezo a tocar..._

Sayonara hoshikuzu tachi yo kodoku wo waketa yoru  
Kakedashita juugatsu no sora he hibiku kutsuoto

Heibon na shiawase wo nebou kimi wo waratta  
Ima nara mou mayowazuni donna sekai demo...

Kimi ga egaita tooi yume no mirai wo shinjiraretanda

* * *

**EN LA SALA...**

-oyes naruto...te traje de comer...-dijo jiraiya llegando

_Lo busco en la cocina como siempre..._

-que raro este niño siempre esta en la cocina...-dijo jiraiya

_Dejo las cosas en la mesa y subio al piso de arriba_

* * *

**EN SU HABITACION...**

Narande yureteiru kigi tsuchi no naka de ne wo tsunagu  
Zawameki dashita oto sae sora he kieteku

Kono yozora no katasumi de ima  
Ikusen mo deai ni kurumarete  
Futari deaeta kono bashou kara kanata he  
Aruki dashita kage

Toki ni namida nagasu koto mo aru darou kedo  
Kimi dake wa boku dake wa chigattenai you ni  
Doshaburi no asa mo arifureta hibi mo

* * *

**EN LA PUERTA DE SU HABITACION...**

-ya veo con que esta haciendo otra cancion...-dijo jiraiya

_-cuando sea grande sere el mejor compositor y cantante del mundo..._

-_"aun sigue con su sueño.."_ no hay duda que es tu hijo...minato-dijo jiraiya

_-papa era el mejor cantante de todo abuelo..._

_-claro que si...era el mejor en su generacion..._

_-cuando sea grande sere tan bueno como mi papa..._

-_"y si que seras el mejor naruto..."_-penso jiraiya

* * *

**DENTRO DE LA HABITACION...**

_Entro sin que se diera cuenta...para escuchar mejor la cancion..._

Mou mayoi mo osore mo shinai  
Moshi sekai ga kowaretemo

Kimi ga egaita tooi yume no mirai wo shinjiraretanda  
Ima tashika na mono sono subete wo kono uta to tomo ni...

_Cuando al fin termino..._

-es muy buena naruto...-dijo jiraiya

-abuelo...a que horas llegaste...-dijo naruto

-no mucho...y esa cancion es muy hermosa...-dijo jiraiya

-gracias...pero esta cancion es para mi novia...-dijo naruto

-novia...tienes novia...desde cuando..-dijo jiraiya

-apenas ayer..empezamos a andar..-dijo naruto

-ya veo...y como se llama..-dijo jiraiya

-hinata...-dijo naruto

-es muy lindo nombre...y cuando la conocere...-dijo jiraiya

-no se...apenas empezamos...deja que pase los meses...-dijo naruto

-bueno...mañana tengo un viaje de negocios...asi que no quiero que te metas en mas problemas...-dijo jiraiya

-si abuelo..lo prometo...-dijo naruto

-mejor no lo prometas...conociendote haras lo contrario...-dijo jiraiya

* * *

**EN LA MANSION HYUGA...**

-como que te vas...me vas a dejar sola...-dijo hinata

-no jamas haria eso...pero es importante hacer este viaje prima...-dijo neji

-lo se...pero no quiero que te vayas...-dijo hinata

-estare dos meses...ademas no estara de todo sola...-dijo neji

-de que hablas..-dijo hinata

-de tu novio...tranquila que se que andan...y confio en que cuidara de ti...-dijo neji

-sabes...el te lo dijo...tu le dijiste lo que pasa en casa..-dijo hinata

-el me lo dijo y no...no le dije nada-dijo neji mintiendole

-que bueno...pero te voy a extrañar mucho..-dijo hinata

-yo tambien prima...pero solo seran dos meses...-dijo neji

-cuidate mucho...-dijo hinata

-tu tambien...-dijo neji

_Salio de la casa...haciendo que hinata se sintiera triste su despedida..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	11. Capitulo 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-entonces se fue de viaje..-dijo sasuke

-si...-dijo naruto

-a ti te pasa algo mas...no es asi..-dijo sasuke

-no..estoy bien...solo algo cansado...-dijo naruto

-estas seguro...-dijo sasuke

-si..ire a caminar un rato..-dijo naruto

_Salio del salon dejando a su amigo muy desconcertado..._

-que le pasa a naruto...-dijo kiba

-no se...pero lo averiguare muy pronto...-dijo sasuke

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

_-su padre...la maltrata por cualquier cosa que le salga mal..._

-_"como alguien puede hacerle eso a su hija.."_-penso naruto

_En ese momento entro hinata..._

-no te vi en clases...estas bien...-dijo hinata

-si no te preocupes...-dijo naruto

_Se acerco a el y se sento a su lado..._

-puedo hacer que te sientas mejor...-dijo hinata

-hay algo...-dijo naruto

-dimelo..haria lo que fuera para que estes bien...-dijo hinata

-un beso...un beso de mi novia..-dijo naruto

_Le sonrio y se acerco un poco mas a el..y le dio un beso..empezo como un beso tierno que poco a poco fue pasando en un beso apasionado y al separarse por falta de aire..._

-te amo hinata...haria lo que fuera para que seas feliz...-dijo naruto

-naruto yo..yo te...amo..-dijo hinata

_Al entrar los chicos..._

-si que es muy romantico...deberias se asi sasuke conmigo...-dijo sakura

-ya sabes que no soy asi...-dijo sasuke

-deberias aprender de naruto...a ver cuando nos das consejos...-dijo kiba

-cuando quieran...-dijo naruto sonriendo

-ya venimos a tocar musica...no a ser romanticos...-dijo sasuke

-deberias serlo conmigo...-dijo sakura

-ya chicos...tranquilos...empecemos...donde esta ino..-dijo naruto

-aqui...perdonen la tardanza...es que tuve cosas que hacer...-dijo ino

-entiendo...bien preparemonos...-dijo naruto

_Comenzando asi a tocar..._

Hinata:

Kimi no inai asu e mukau hibi nara  
Subete ga mou... himatsubushi no you de

Are hodo ni suki datta aoi umi sae  
Mou kagayaku koto mo nai

Hitobito wa mijikai jikan no naka de  
Arekore to nanika wo sagasu kedo

Nukumori wo kanjirarenu haru no hi no you ni  
Omoete shimau no desu. kimi nashi ja

Konna ni mo fukaku kizutsuite shimau hodo  
Kokoro yurushite fukaku ai shite shimatta ato  
Doko e yukeba  
But everybody's got to live their life...

Kirei goto demo ii kara iikikaseru koto  
Sore wa unmei datta to tsubuyaite...

Tada juyou suru to iu koto yasuragi no naka  
Furisosogu hikari wa tsuki no you...  
Um-

-creo que es todo por hoy...nos vemos el lunes chicos...-dijo naruto

-no practicaremos los fines de semana..-dijo ino

-no...siempre son en la escuela...-dijo sakura

-ya veo...bueno nos vemos el lunes...-dijo ino

_Ya que todos salieron del salon...dejandolos solos.._

-ten..-dijo naruto dandole un papel

-que es...-dijo hinata tomando el papel

-mi numero de celular por si me necesitas...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...pero no te preocupes por mi...estoy bien...-dijo hinata

-por si acaso..-dijo naruto

-esta bien...nos vemos el lunes...te parece..-dijo hinata

_Se acerco un poco mas a ella dandole un beso corto..._

-te amo..jamas olvides eso..-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	12. Capitulo 12

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EL DOMINGO...**

-que aburrido...que puede hacer alguien que estara solo por dias...-dijo naruto

_Penso por un rato..._

-ya se...puedo hacer una fiesta con un concierto...pero a hinata su padre no la dejara...y no quiero que le haga daño...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA MANSION HYUGA...**

-hazlo de nuevo...esta mal todo..-dijo hiashi

-si padre..-dijo hinata

_Ya hinata entro ala cocina...hiashi empezo a recordar algo..._

_-una de las dos no es tu hija.._

_-que dices...entonces dime quien no es mi hija..._

_-hinata...ella no es tu verdadera hija.._

_-mientes verdad..._

_-no hazte una prueba de ADN para que lo compruebes tu mismo..._

-_"esas mismas pruebas salieron.."_-penso hiashi

_-negativa...tu no eres su padre.._

_-no lo entiendo...porque hana me hizo creer que era mi hija..._

_-siempre supe que esa era de lo peor..._

-_"desde ese dia...su hija pagara por lo que me hizo.."_-penso hiashi

_No se habia precatado que hinata estaba ahi mirandolo..._

-que es lo que ves...-dijo hiashi molesto

-nada...solo te traje el te padre..-dijo hinata

-espero que este si te salga mejor...-dijo hiashi

-si.._"yo tambien lo espero.."_-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO...**

-que aburrido...-dijo naruto

_Alguien toco ala puerta y al abrirla era su amigo sasuke...lo invito a pasar..._

-ahora me diras que pasa contigo...desde que se fue neji estas muy cayado...-dijo sasuke

-nada...ya te lo dije..ayer-dijo naruto

-a mi no me engañas...se que hay algo mas que no quieres decirme...-dijo sasuke

-esta bien...hay algo pero no puedo decirte...-dijo naruto

-porque no...somos amigos no...sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...-dijo sasuke

-lo se...pero no puedo decirtelo..lo prometi..-dijo naruto

-entiendo...y que haras este fin de semana...-dijo sasuke

-nada...me quedare aqui...-dijo naruto

-enserio...no haras nada todo el fin de semana...-dijo sasuke

-si..asi me da mas tiempo de escribir canciones no crees...-dijo naruto

-es cierto...espero que sean buenas...-dijo sasuke

-si...lo seran..._"espero que si"_-dijo naruto

-bueno...como te quedaras aqui...saldre con mi novia...nos vemos el lunes..-dijo sasuke

_Ya que se habia ido..._

-_"espero que hinata este bien..."_-penso naruto

* * *

**EN LA MANSION HYUGA...**

-todo lo haces mal...que no puedes ser mas como tu hermana...-dijo hiashi

-porque siempre me comparas con mi hermana...porque eres asi conmigo...-dijo hinata alzando un poco la voz

-no me halzes la voz...-dijo hiashi

-padre porque me trata asi..soy tu hija..-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

_-hinata...ella no es tu verdadera hija.._

-no me provoques hinata...-dijo hiashi conteniendo su enojo

-no entiendo...porque me odias tanto..-dijo hinata

-te dije que te cayaras...-dijo hiashi dandole una cachetada

_Hinata se toco su mejilla...doliendole mucho..pero lo que mas le dolia era como la trataba su padre...durante años..._

-vete que no quiero verte..por cierto estas castigada no saldras de esta casa..-dijo hiashi

-pero tengo clases mañana...-dijo hinata

-eso debiste pensarlo...ahora vete a tu habitacion...-dijo hiashi

_Subio a su habitacion cerrando la puerta...despues su padre subio y la encerro con llave.._

* * *

**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

_**EN LA ESCUELA...**_

-que raro que no haya llegado...-dijo sakura

-es cierto hinata siempre es puntual...-dijo kiba

-estara bien...-dijo ino preocupandose por su "ahora" amiga

-no se...-dijo kiba

-_"tiene que estar bien...lo malo es que no se donde vive.."_-penso naruto viendo aquel asiento vacio que al principio peleaba

-no te preocupes por ella naruto...-dijo sasuke

-si ademas estara bien..-dijo sakura

-_"esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas raro.."_-penso kiba

-ustedes saben donde vive..-dijo naruto

-no...tu que eres su novio no lo sabes...-dijo sakura

-no...no quiso que la acompañara hasta su casa...solo una parte..-dijo naruto

-eso es malo...quien sabra donde vive..-dijo sasuke

-yo se...-dijo lee entrando al salon

_Los demas chicos voltearon a ver a aquel chico con pelo extraño con unas cejas extrañadamente grandes..._

-enserio..dime donde es...-dijo naruto con un entusiasmo

-pues ella vive en...-dijo lee

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	13. Capitulo 13

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 13  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-ya dime donde es...-dijo naruto perdiendo aquella calma

-tranquilizate...-dijo kiba

-ella vive en la avenida 20 de mayo su casa es la mas grande de todas...-dijo lee

-muchas...gracias...-dijo naruto y se levanto

-a donde vas..-dijo sakura

-a donde mas...ire a verla...-dijo naruto

-pero no tocaremos hoy...-dijo sakura

-lo que mas me importa es hinata...-dijo naruto

-ya vete entendemos...-dijo sasuke

-gracias...cubranme durante las clases-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA MANSION HYUGA...**

-no puedo creer que me castigara hoy..-dijo hinata

_Saco sus cosas de la mochila y que salio un papel con un numero.._

_-ten..._

_-que es.._

_-mi numero de celular por si me necesitas..._

_-de acuerdo...pero no te preocupes por mi...estoy bien.._

_-por si acaso..._

-su numero..._"y si le marco...no mejor no..no quiero que le haga daño.."_-penso hinata

* * *

**AFUERA DE LA MANSION...**

-bien es esta...es la mas grande de todas...-dijo naruto

_Camino al rededor de la casa...hasta que dio con aquel cuarto...que subio su por la ramas de un arbol..._

-espero que este sea...-dijo naruto y toco la ventana

_Al abrir la encontro toda moreteada...y golpeada.._

-naruto...que haces aqui..y como me encontraste...-dijo hinata

-no importa...fue tu padre cierto..-dijo naruto

-que..no..fue un accidente que tuve hoy...por eso no fui ala escuela..-dijo hinata

-no me mientas por favor...se que fue el...neji me dijo que...-dijo naruto pero no pudo terminar la frase

-neji...el te conto todo...no tenia derecho al decirtelo...-dijo hinata

-el esta tan preocupado como yo...tenia derecho saberlo...despues de todo soy tu novio...-dijo naruto

-lo seas o no..no queria que lo supieras...y ahora que lo sabes..me dejaras..-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

-jamas harias eso..yo te amo y haria lo que fuera para que seas feliz...-dijo naruto limpiando sus lagrimas

-yo tambien te amo..pero tenia miedo de que supieras eso...y que me dejaras por lo mismo...-dijo hinata

_Lo abrazo con toda su fuerzas..._

-prometeme que jamas me dejaras...-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo...-dijo naruto

_Le dio un corto beso en los labios.._

-ahora dejame ver tus heridas..-dijo naruto

-ire a traer el botiquin...ahora vengo..-dijo hinata

_Entro al baño con un gran boquitin con pomadas para golpes, moretones y algunas vendas...que fue curando todas aquellas heridas y moretones..y habia mas abajo de la falda que estaba usando..._

-aqui no...yo me las curare..-dijo hinata poniendo sus manos en su falda

-porque...ademas soy tu novio..-dijo naruto con una sonrisa picara

-no..no es lo..lo mismo...-dijo hinata

_Tras decir eso entro al baño curando sus heridas por debajo de la falda...__mientras que el veia su cuarto ya que era muy hermoso...vio una gran libreria que quiso sacar uno pero salio una pequeña libreta...que decia..."diario".._

-un diario...-dijo naruto y empezo a hojearlo hasta que

_-se que esta mal...pero hay un chico que me gusta pero tengo que irme a america a estudiar por un año mas...pero el chico es muy guapo...aunque no sepa su nombre..._

-_"asi que hubo alguien quien enamoro a mi chica.."_-dijo naruto sintiendo algo de celos que continuo leyendo

_-ahora que volvi ala escuela..lo volvi a ver y lo que mas me gusto es que vamos en el mismo salon...y que mi primo neji dice que esta formando una banda..._

-_"asi que tambien tiene una banda..."_-penso naruto y continuo leyendo

_-mi primo lo conoce de hecho el y mi primo son amigos...y me dijo que necesitaba una vocalista...para su banda pero yo le dije que no...que no era correcto..._

-_"ja al menos yo me adelante...punto para mi"_-penso naruto con una sonrisa victoriosa

_-al fin mi primo neji me dijo su nombre pero cuando yo lo conoci no le cai muy bien...por su forma de mirarme...que decidi que lo mejor era ignorarlo..._

_Al salir del baño...hinata vio que tenia en sus manos su diario..._

-y el nombre de ese chico es...-dijo naruto alzando un poco la voz

-uzumaki naruto..-dijo hinata

_Se volteo a verlo...se sorprendio que lo hubiera descubierto con su diario..._

-como dices...-dijo naruto sorprendido

-que tu eres el chico que me gustaba..hasta hace pocos dias que supe tu nombre...y sabes lo feliz que me hizo al saber que me querias..-dijo hinata

-no quererte...yo te amo..-dijo naruto

-yo tambien...te amo naruto..-dijo hinata

_Se acerco mas a ella...y le dio un beso en los labios...que ese beso fue pasando mas apasionada con una necesidad unica al acto del el amor que se tenia uno al otro..que en ese beso habia mas pasion y deseo que estaba despertando que le respondio con la misma urgencioa de sentir aquellos labios que la habia besado la primera vez..._

_Despues de dejar sus labios bajo por su cuello dando besos humedos...y una mordida haciendo que guimiera bajo..que despues se posaron en sus hombros que vio uno de aquellos moretones que le habia hecho ese hombre..._

-que..que pasa todo bien..-dijo hinata al notar que lo habia visto se lo tapo

-si estoy bien es solo que..-dijo naruto

-que cosa...son por esos golpes que tengo verdad..-dijo hinata

-no...no es eso...-dijo naruto

-entonces...te agradezco que estes aqui...pero se hace tarde...-dijo hinata

-no importa...me quedare contigo..y ahora que estamos solos en tu casa podemos estar juntos..-dijo naruto

-que quieres decir...-dijo hinata

-te amo hinata y quiero hacerlo contigo y tu..-dijo naruto

-yo..si..tambien quiero hacerlo contigo...-dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo

_Tras decir eso se volvieron a besar y de nuevo la llama de la pasion que se habia apagado ahora enciende con mas anticipacion...naruto poco a poco fue desabrochando la camisa de hinata...poco a poco la coloco en la cama del de su cuarto,abandono sus labios al pasar por su cuello..dándole leves mordiscos en el cuello..._

_Ya que había abandonado su cuello volvió a sus labios..poco a poco paso por sus pechos y los desabrocho..empezó con uno al besarlo que hizo un leve gemido..naruto puso su mano para que no oyeran nada..después de abandonar el primero fue con el otro..la mano de naruto bajo por las piernas a su parte intima..pudo sentir que estaba húmeda...metió un dedo en su parte intima..gimió al placer que le estaba dando...de pronto mete otro dedo en la parte intima..ella volvió a gemir,los brazos de hinata tímidamente se deslizo por su torso..para ella el era el único dueño de todo su ser..se sentía tan amada..tan deseada por su novio que le había hecho sentir lo que es hacer el amor de verdad..._

_Poco a poco naruto saco los dedos que tenia en su parte intima...separo sus piernas y entro en ella muy despacio...gimió al sentirlo dentro de ella..poco a poco hinata movió sus caderas...empezó con embestidas lentas.. y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas..mas fuertes,hinata le enterró las uñas al sentirlo mas profundo...las embestidas seguían mas fuerte hasta que llegaron al limite...naruto cayo sobre ella cansado de lo que había pasado..poco a poco fue acomodándose hasta quedar abrazado con ella.._

_Cuando se dio cuenta minutos despues...que se habia quedado dormida en sus brazos...se sintio una plena felicidad que al fin...que despues de esto...jamas la dejaria por nada en el mundo..._

-porque tanto como tu como yo nos pertenecemos...y jamas te dejare sola...-dijo naruto riendo para si mismo

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	14. Capitulo 14

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-porque tanto como tu como yo nos pertenecemos...-dijo naruto riendo para si mismo

**YA EN LA TARDE..**

_Hinata se movia intranquila buscando una nueva postura en su cama...al no encontrar abrio sus ojos lentamente y al ver que estaba con la persona que amaba y sus mejillas se sonrojado al recordar lo que paso..._

-"entonces..nosotros..lo"-penso hinata

_Escucho que la puerta le habian quitado el seguro de la puerta...y escucho una voz..._

-hinata espero que no tardes...te espero en la cocina...-dijo hiashi tras la puerta y salio del piso de arriba

_Se levanto de la cama y se arreglo lo mas rapido que pudo...cuando naruto se desperto y se vistio..._

-que pasa..todo...-dijo naruto

-shsss...mi padre esta aya abajo y no puede escuchar..-dijo hinata

-asi que esta aqui...ahora vera...-dijo naruto caminando hacia la puerta

-no...no dejalo asi...vete a tu casa..nos veremos mañana en la escuela...-dijo hinata tomando su brazo

-no...quiero decirle unas cuantas verdades..-dijo naruto

-por favor...ahora no..-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...pero si te hizo daño...llamame o yo ire por ti...-dijo naruto

-te lo prometo...te amo...-dijo hinata

-lo has prometido...y tambien te amo...-dijo naruto

_Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios..._

-anda ya vete...-dijo hinata

-esta bien...-dijo naruto

_Salio de su cuarto por la ventana dando un gran salto y se marcho..._

* * *

EN LA SALA...

-tardaste mucho...que estabas haciendo..-dijo hiashi

-nada..-dijo hinata sirviendo el te

-bien...ya vete no quiero verte mas...-dijo hiashi

-si padre..-dijo hinata

_Subio a su cuarto con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro..._

-_"esa sonrisa...tendre que vijilarla mas de cerca.."_-penso hiashi

_Tomo su celular y empezo a marca un numero de un amigo ya que era un investigador privado..._

-_hiashi...tanto tiempo..-contesto chao_

-deja de habladuria...necesito que vijiles a mi supuesta hija..-dijo hiashi

_-hablas de hinata...y que hay con ella...-contesto chao_

-sabes lo que paso asi que no preguntes...asi que vijilala muy bien...-dijo hiashi

_-de acuerdo...pero no lo haces solo por hacerla sufrir..-contesto chao_

-ya lo sabes no...ahora la seguiras...-dijo hiashi

_-claro...cuenta con ello..-contesto chao_

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EN EL SALON...**_

-encontraste su casa..-dijo sakura

-si...-dijo naruto

-y ¿como es?..¿es grande? ¿su habitacion es hermosa?...-dijo kiba

-que preguntas son esas..y si su habitacion es la mas linda de todas...-dijo naruto

-y que tanto tiempo solos...no terminaron..-dijo kiba con una sonrisa de malicia

-que..que insinuas...-dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo

-que mas...entonces es lo que pensamos..-dijo sasuke

-...-no contesto ya que sus mejillas se tornaba cada vez mas rojas

-es cierto...entonces lo hicieron...-dijo kiba

-cayense...-dijo naruto

-naruto todo bien...-dijo hinata entrando al salon

_Al voltearse la vio ahi...mas hermosa que nunca...sonrio al verla mientras que sus amigos le hacian bromas con eso.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	15. Capitulo 15

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

-bien es momento de que practiquemos...-dijo kiba

-suena bien..-dijo sasuke

-y que esperamos...-dijo sakura

-aguarden chicos...-dijo hinata

-que pasa...todo bien-dijo naruto-podemos cantar las anteriores para el concurso...

-es que quiero cantar esta cancion...-dijo hinata dandole el papel-quiero hacerlo...

-pero no tenemos la idea como es..-dijo sakura

-es cierto..-dijo ino

-confia en ella...-dijo naruto-se que ella puede...

_Empezo asi con una tonada mas calmada en el piano..._

Hinata:

Watashi no kanjō no boryūmu Me to mimi o toji

Sore wa nagai jikan ga kakaru koto wa arimasen

Wareware wa kono ai o shobun shita ka no yō ni, ishi

Sora no kōhīkappu de sābu Saisho no yoru no shokuji to shite

Nani mo kono mumi-kan o umeru koto wa dekinai

Watashi no kuchibiru o kami, watashi wa kono sora no michi o aruku

Nani mo kawatte inai

Yuiitsu no watashi no kioku wa anata no moruhinedearu

Watashi wa kyōmi ga nai sonōchi no sekai o nokoshite imasu

Watashi wa, semai tōri ni watashi no karada o pusshu

Sore wa subete onaji-wada,

Mainichi ga taikutsuda

Sore wa watashi ga otagai o fuku tame ni hajimeta riyūdatta

Anata wa, watashi ga kitai shita mono ni hanshite, osoraku kotonatte iru

Kore wa watashi ga narete iru dake ni, arata haretsu de

Watashi wa, nani no kanjō o anata o aishite inai

Mōshiwakearimasenga shinjitsu wa arimasen

Watashi wa kanjō o motteinai, anata ni kansha

Sutoppu, keizoku suru hitsuyō wa arimasen

Kore wa, wazukana kioku ga nokotte iru, wasureteshimau

Anata o wasurete hanarete ai

Watashi wa jibun no konseki o hōkai shitsutsu anata no kao o arau yo

Shikashi, watashi no namida ga ochiru subete no basho wa, awa ga jōshō o shi, watashi wa suisoku shite mo sekkenda

Watashi no menihairu kihō ga kizutsuku

Kore wa, Sōru de hareta hidaga, kagaminonakanowatashi wa watashi no minikui kao o miru

Sore wa subete onaji-wada, Mainichi ga taikutsuda

Sore wa watashi ga otagai o fuku tame ni hajimeta riyūdatta

Anata wa, watashi ga kitai shita mono ni hanshite, osoraku kotonatte iru

Kore wa watashi ga narete iru dake ni, arata haretsu de

* * *

**EN CASA HYUGA...**

-con que un novio eh?...y que esta en que...-dijo hiashi

-creo que es...uzmaki-chao-uzumaki naruto...

-vaya...quiero que averigues de el...y que mas encontraste chao..-dijo hiashi

-hinata esta en una banda...y entraran a un concurso..-dijo chao

_-estoy...-empezo a jugar con sus dedos-..en una actividad cultural...y llegare como dos horas tarde.._

_-dos horas...porque..._

_-es porque estamos aprendiendo..y yo bueno.._

_-y que instrumento tocas..._

_-yo..pues...el piano..como tu.._

_-ya veo...esta bien..pero no mas de esas dos horas..._

_-si padre...y gracias.._

_-"con que era eso...esa niña me las pagara"-penso hiashi-"y ya se como..."_

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

Kyoku ga saisei sa rete iruga, watashi wa kiku koto ga dekinai

Anata to watashi wa chinmoku shite iru

Watashitachiha otagai o tebanasu yō ni, soreha onajimi no kanjite iru

Watashitachi no kankei wa, doa ni kiretsu no yōna mono de, watashi ga kabeda

Watashi wa sora no kūki-chū ni watashi no koewokikasete

Watashi wa doa ni kiretsu o tōshite miru koto ga dekita to shite mo, watashi wa tōtatsu suru koto wa dekimasen Watashitachi no kankei wa, doa ni kiretsu no yōna mono de, watashi ga kabeda

Watashi wa sora no kūki-chū ni watashi no koewokikasete

Watashi wa doa ni kiretsu o tōshite miru koto ga dekita to shite mo, watashi wa tōtatsu suru koto wa dekimasen

Watashi wa, nani no kanjō o anata o aishite inai

Mōshiwakearimasenga shinjitsu wa arimasen

Watashi wa kanjō o motteinai, anata ni kansha

Sutoppu, keizoku suru hitsuyō wa arimasen

_Al terminar la cancion libero unas cuantas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos..._

-es sorprendente hinata...-dijo ino

-seguras..-dijo hinata

-si...que cancion mas hermosa..-dijo sakura

-era..era de mi madre...-dijo hinata-siempre me la cantaba antes de dormir...

-ya veo..-dijo sakura

-ya esta..-dijo naruto-con esa cancion entraremos al concurso...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	16. Capitulo 16

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...  
**

-y ahora que estas planeando...-dijo chao

-se me ocurren muchas cosas-dijo hiashi

-a ver dime que cosa...-dijo chao

-un accidente...-dijo hiashi-pero no cualquier accidente...que ese tal naruto muera...

-eso suena...increible..-dijo chao sonriendo maliciosamente-cuenta conmigo...

-ya lo sabia..-dijo hiashi-este es el plan...

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

-eso es todo chicos..-dijo naruto

-que bueno..-dijo kiba-que les parece si vamos al parque...

-si vamos sasuke...-dijo sakura-ademas ya no hemos salido muy seguido..

-ya que...-dijo sasuke

-ustedes no vienen..-dijo ino

-no...tengo que llegar a casa..-dijo hinata

-si ademas...tengo que acompañarla...-dijo naruto

-bueno...-dijo ino-vamos al parque...

-si...-dijo kiba

_Los amigos se marcharon dejandolos solos...no tardo mucho besar los labios de su novia con una urgencia que le correspondio con la misma intensidad pero tenia que volver a casa antes..._

-naruto..tego que irme a casa...-dijo hinata-no quiero que padre...

-que ni se le ocurra porque soy capaz-dijo naruto

-lo se..pero tengo que volver..-dijo hinata

-ya que...pero no escaparas de mi...tan facil..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN CASA DE HYUGA...**

-recuerda si te pasa algo..no dudes en llamarme-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes...-dijo hinata-estare bien..lo he estado..

-prometeme que si te da el mas minimo golpe me llamaras...-dijo naruto

-te lo prometo...-dijo hinata

-ya entra ala casa hinata..-dijo hiashi

-si padre..-dijo hinata

_Dejando asi a ellos dos viendose con aquel rencor..._

-tu...alejate de mi hija...-dijo hiashi-o...

-o que...digalo..-dijo naruto

-atente a las consecuencias...-dijo hiashi cerradole la puerta en sus narices

-_"juro que sacare a hinata de aqui..."_-penso naruto-lo juro..

* * *

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO...**

-que puedo hacer...-dijo naruto-_"tengo que pensar en algo"_

-ahora hablas solo naruto..-dijo jiraiya

-pueda que si...no se..-dijo naruto

-pues escuche que decias que puedes hacer...-dijo jiraiya-ahora en que te metiste..

-en nada..el papa de mi novia..-dijo naruto-siento que le puede hacer mas daño..

-su padre..pero porque haria eso...-dijo jiraiya

-no se porque...pero hay cosas mas aya de lo que se aparenta-dijo naruto-que quiero descubrir...

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-no quiero verte con ese chico...entendiste...-dijo hiashi jalandole el brazo y tirarla al piso

-no puedes privarme de nadie..-dijo hinata-no puedes...

-si puedo...ya que eres menor de edad aun...-dijo hiashi-ademas se ve que es como dos años mayor que tu...

-no importa...yo lo amo..-dijo hinata-y el me ama a mi..

-ja...ni siquiera sabes que es el amor...-dijo hiashi-te lo advierto hinata...alejate de el o si no..

-que le haras...que le haras..dimelo-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

-si no te alejas de el...te juro que sufrira lo peor..-dijo hiashi lastimando el brazo de hinata

-no puedes..no puedes hacerlo..-dijo hinata

-si que lo hare...-dijo hiashi-tenlo en cuenta...

-yo..yo..lo hare..-dijo hinata-pero no le hagas daño..no quiero..

-bien...si te veo o unos de mis empleados te ve con el..-dijo hiashi-juro que hare que sufra..y tenlo por seguro que lo hare..

-si..padre..-dijo hinata-_"perdoname naruto...pero es lo mejor para los dos..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	17. Capitulo 17

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 17  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**_

-_"tengo que hacerlo..es lo mejor"_-penso hinata

-hina esta bien..todo el dia has estado muy cayada-dijo naruto

-es que quiero hablar contigo-dijo hinata

-dime-dijo naruto

-quiero dejar la banda...-dijo hinata_  
_

* * *

**EN EL SALON...**_  
_

-bien que hay que hacer hoy..-dijo kiba

-no se..podemos tocar..-dijo sasuke

-porque no..ademas no hay muchas clases que digamos..-dijo ino

-es cierto...-dijo sakura

-por cierto..donde esta hinata...-dijo ino

-no..ni idea..-dijo sakura

-a lo mejor esta con naruto...-dijo kiba-ya que no lo veo tampoco...

-es cierto..donde creen que esten.-dijo sasuke

-tal vez se fueron a casa...-dijo ino

-o tal vez fueron hacer otras cositas...-dijo kiba

-que insinuas...-dijo ino-tu crees que...

-no se...porque me preguntas a mi..-dijo sakura

-pues por lo que se llevas con sasuke como mas de dos años juntos no..-dijo ino

-es cieto..y ustedes no han estado..ya saben..-dijo kiba

-pero que dices..-dijo sasuke-claro que todavia no...

-cambiando el tema...-dijo sakura-que estara pasando con ellos..

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

-como dices...dejaras la banda...-dijo naruto-porque...

-si no te alejas de el...te juro que sufrira lo peor...

-si te veo o unos de mis empleados te ve con el..juro que hare que sufra..y tenlo por seguro que lo hare...

-dime porque quieres dejar la banda..-dijo naruto-contestame..

-porque ya no quiero seguir con ustedes...-dijo hinata

-tu padre te amenazo verdad..-dijo naruto

-no..el no hizo nada..-dijo hinata mintiendo-yo lo decidi..anoche..

-porque quieres hacer esto..-dijo naruto-porque hinata..

-es lo mejor...ademas quiero que terminemos...-dijo hinata-es lo mejor para los dos

-porque quieres que terminemos..porque dime..-dijo naruto

-es.._"perdoname por lo que te voy a decir"_-dijo hinata-porque..ya no te amo..

-que...no es cierto..dime que no es cierto...-dijo naruto

-es la verdad..solo fue un pasatiempo...es mas solo fuiste un juego para mi..-dijo hinata

-ASÍ QUE FUI UN JUEGO PARA TI HINATA-dijo naruto enojado

-si fuiste un juego...así que ya no me busques por favor-dijo ella

-eso es lo que quieres...que no te busque..que me aleje de ti..-dijo naruto

-_"no.."_si..quiero que te alejes de mi..-dijo hinata-alejate lo mas lejos de mi...

-hinata-dijo naruto jalando su brazo y robo su ultimo beso que le respondió de la misma forma

-espero que seas feliz hyuga hinata-dijo naruto al romper el beso-porque ya no nos volveremos a ver...

_Cerro la puerta lo mar recio posible...se dejo caer del suelo liberando todas aquellas lagrimas que habia contenido..como si una parte de ella la habian matado..ya no volveria a sentir aquellos besos que la hacian sentir amada..._

-perdoname..no quiero que te hagan daño..-dijo hinata-te amo..y por eso te dejo libre..

* * *

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES...**

_Han pasado dos semanas desde que terminaron por la culpa de una amenaza..._

-tanto tiempo uzumaki naruto...-dijo shion

-s...shion-chan-dijo naruto sorprendido-que haces por acá

-pues que crees que haga por acá-dijo naruto

-pues...no se-dijo naruto

-vine estudiar en tu escuela...mañana empezo-dijo shion

-enserio...vaya es genial-dijo naruto

-y que hay de ti...hay alguna chica con la que estés enamorado..-dijo shion

-lo hubo...hubo una chica...-dijo naruto con la mirada abajo-con la que me enamore de verdad...

-enserio...y como se llama...-dijo shion

-pues...ella se llama hinata-dijo naruto

-y cuando me la presentas-dijo sonriendo shion

-jamas...-dijo enojado naruto

-jamas... y porque no me la quieres presentar-dijo enojada sakura

-porque...ella y yo terminamos hace dos semanas...-dijo naruto bajando la mirada

-porque terminaron..-dijo shion

-porque solo fui un pasatiempo para ella..-dijo naruto empuñando su mano

-aunque no la conozca...te podria decir que jamas pensaria eso..-dijo shion

-poque estas tan segura de eso..-dijo naruto

-confia en mi criterio...-dijo shion-se lo que te digo..

_Se despidió de naruto dejandolo con una pequeña duda..._

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...  
**

_En la entrada del salon hinata vio a lo lejos a naruto con una chica tomando su mano..._

-_"se que hice lo correcto...pero me duele verlo con ella.."_-dijo hinata con los ojos llorosos

-hinata estas bien...estas llorando-dijo ino

-no...no pasa nada-dijo hinatasecando sus lagrimas-estoy bien...

-a mi no me engañas...-dijo ino seria-pero lo que se es que te duele verlo con otra verdad

-ino...me duele mucho...-dijo hinata con la mirada abajo

-hinata...se que terminaste con el y dejaste la banda por tu padre verdad-dijo ino

-si..pero no tenias que decirme algo-dijo hinata

-pues...si acaba de llegar una amiga de la infancia antes de conocerte a ti y a sakura-dijo ino

-y como se llama-dijo hinata

-a mira esta llegando...-dijo ino

-hola ino tanto tiempo verdad-dijo sakura

-mira hinata...ella es mi amiga de la infancia...shion-dijo ino

-hola...y tu eres-dijo shion

-hinata..hyuga hinata...-dijo hinata

-hinata..-dijo sakura-_"pesar de todo lo que me dijo que nomas era un juguete algo pasajero yo aun la amo"_..

-bueno shion...yo debo entrar a clases...nos vemos-dijo hinata despidiéndose

_Hinata se fue al salón dejando a solas a ino y shion_

-como conoces a hinata-dijo ino

-por naruto-dijo shion

-naruto...-dijo ino

-el y yo somos primos lejanos-dijo shion

-a ya veo y te contó todo naruto no es así..-dijo ino

-si...se que ellos se aman demasiado...y sufren por no estar juntos-dijo sakura

-si...en eso tienes razón...-dijo ino

-si...pero tu y yo vamos a hacer algo verdad...-dijo shion sonriendo

-y cual es tu plan-dijo ino

-pues vamos a hacer...-dijo shion

* * *

**A OTRO LADO DEL SALON...**

_hinata y su amigo iba caminando..._

-se nota que no lo has olvidado o me equivoco-dijo kai

-no te equivocas...aun lo amo pero..-dijo hinata

-pero...-dijo kai

-pero creo que esta saliendo con alguien mas..-dijo hinata con los ojos llorosos

-no creo eso hinata...-dijo kai-se nota que el te ama como tu lo amas y porque no vuelven a estar juntos

-no...no puedo...aunque lo ame como lo hago no puedo...-dijo hinata con los ojos llorosos-sabes aun extraño tanto..extraño sus sonrisa sus besos..

-hinata...-kai abrazandola-todo saldra bien ya lo veras...

_Naruto caminaba hasta que vio a hinata...su hinata con un chico abrazándola...abrazando lo que es suyo...el chico se despidió de hinata...aun con sus ojos llorosos hasta que una voz conocida le hablo..._

-si que me olvidaste tan rápido-dijo naruto

-lo mismo digo yo-dijo secándose sus lagrimas

-y que...-dijo naruto con cinismo-es tu nuevo juguete...a ver si dura tanto como yo...

-el no es ningún juguete...-dijo hinata-el es solo mi amigo

-mmm...ya veo...y a quien mas vas a engañar con tu cara de inocente...no eres mas que una...-dijo naruto

-como te atreves a decirme ese tipos de cosas-dijo hinata dandole una abofeteada con los ojos llorosos

_Naruto le tomo del brazo y le robo un beso...hinata trato de separarse de el...pero la tomo de la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de ella...poco a poco hinata se fue entregando a ese beso...esos besos que extrañaba mucho...pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno..._

-con eso compruebo que aun recuerdas mis besos-dijo naruto

-n..no es cierto-dijo hinata enojada y sonrojada

-no te creo...aun tartamudeas hinata-dijo naruto

-piensa lo que quieras...me voy-dijo hinata

-hinata...-dijo naruto-no voy a dejar que estés con otro al menos que seas yo...recuerda esto hinata...eres mia y de nadie mas lo entiendes...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	18. Capitulo 18

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 18  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN DE SEMANA...**

-hinata...tienes visitas...-dijo hiashi-date prisa para que se vayan...

-si padre..-dijo hinata

_Bajo por las escaleras...y eran sus amigas..._

-vaya si que tu padre es muy amoroso..-dijo sakura

-disculpenlo...es que no le agrada las visitas..-dijo hinata

-no se como soportas a tu padre...-dijo ino-yo que tu me iria de aqui cuanto antes..

-a lo que venimos...vamos a pasar un día entre amigas osea tu, yo sakura y shion-dijo ino sonriendo

-de acuerdo-dijo hinata-pero no creo que mi padre me deje salir..

-con tal que se vayan tus amiguitas-dijo hiashi-vete te quiero en casa en dos horas..

-si padre..-dijo hinata-vamos chicas...

* * *

**EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL...**

-oyes ino...donde esta shion-dijo hinata

-e-ella ahora viene le dije que nos viéramos aquí-dijo sakura

-bueno-dijo hinata

_**AL OTRO LADO DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL**_

-vamos naruto...date prisa-dijo shion

-shion sabes que no quería venir...no tengo ánimos de nada-dijo naruto

-dime aun quieres que hinata vuelva contigo-dijo shion

-pues si...al besarla comprobé que aun me ama a pesar de sus palabras-dijo naruto

-bueno vamos pues...allá te espera kiba y sasuke de acuerdo-dijo shion

-de acuerdo-dijo naruto

.

.

_-no voy a dejar que estés con otro...al menos que seas yo...recuerda esto hinata...eres mia y de nadie mas lo entiendes..._

-oyes hinata...en que piensas-dijo ino sonriendo

-en nada...-dijo hinata

-bueno espero que llegue pronto-dijo ino-oyes sakura mira quien viene llegando

-hola sakura, chicas-dijo sasuke

-hola-dijeron ino y hinata

-hola dobe-dijo sasuke

-hola...teme-dijo naruto desanimado

-bueno vamos ino, sasuke, kiba y shion-dijo sakura

-nos vemos hinata... naruto-dijo ino

_Los cuatro se fueron dejando a naruto y hinata solos_

-me voy...tengo cosas que hacer-dijo hinata

-hinata espera..-dijo naruto

-dime...-dijo hinata

-yo quiero disculparme por lo que dije ayer...yo no debí decirte ese tipos de palabras-dijo naruto

-yo..yo-dijo con los ojos llorosos

-sabes...extraño cada día y noche y recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor...extraño tus ojos...y todo de ti-dijo naruto

-yo...yo también extraño eso...-dijo hinata sonrojada-pero no podemos estar juntos..

-porque no...hinata yo te amo-dijo naruto juntando sus frentes-y me duele no tenerte así tan cerca de mi

-no...no puedo-dijo hinata cerando sus ojos

-solo dime porque no-dijo naruto dándole leves besos-dime hinata porque no podemos estar juntos..

-porque...-dijo hinata

_-te lo advierto hinata...alejate de el o si no..._

_-que le haras...que le haras..dimelo.._

_-si no te alejas de el...te juro que sufrira lo peor..._

_-no puedes..no puedes hacerlo.._

_-si que lo hare...tenlo en cuenta..._

_-yo..yo..lo hare..-pero no le hagas daño..no quiero.._

_-bien...si te veo o unos de mis empleados te ve con el..juro que hare que sufra..y tenlo por seguro que lo hare.._

-no puedo naruto...perdóname-dijo hinata separándose de el

-es porque te amenazaron ¿cierto? o ¿me equivoco?-dijo naruto

-n-no es cierto...me separe de ti porque no te amo-dijo hinata

-sabes que no te creo porque cuando nos besamos me correspondiste de la misma forma hinata-dijo naruto

-ya no puedo mas naruto...ya no puedo-dijo hinata

-yo tampoco puedo mas...no puedo seguir cada día y noche-dijo naruto juntando sus frentes-en no tenerte tan cerca de miy decirte cuanto te amo

-naruto..tu sabes que no podemos estar juntos-dijo hinata

-el amor que siento por ti es mas fuerte de lo que crees...aun piensas que no podemos estar juntos-dijo naruto dándole leves besos

-tengo miedo naruto..miedo de que te pase algo por mi culpa...y yo-dijo hinata

-te amo y lo sabes...pero ¿tu me amas?-dijo naruto

-si aun te amo naruto-dijo hinata-por eso dije todo eso..

-entonces...no hay nada que temer pase lo que pase estaremos juntos-dijo naruto

-yo quiero estar contigo cada día cada noche...pues-dijo hinata sonrojada

_Ambos fueron acercando sus labios hasta que por fin los juntaron en un beso apasionado...dos largas semanas en que extrañaban sentir sus besos y le dijera cuanto la amaba..._

**.  
**

**.**

-que cursi se ha vuelto el dobe-dijo sasuke

-si tienes razón sasuke-dijo kiba

-cállense los dos...no ven que es amor entre ellos dos-dijo ino

-si...ademas yo quiero que seas así de romántico conmigo sasuke-dijo sakura

-mmm...lo dudo sakura...pero tu sabes que te amo-dijo sasuke

-pues si y yo también te amo sasuke-dijo sakura con un leve sonrojo

-oyes shion...tu plan si que funciono he...-dijo ino sonriendo

-claro sabia que funcionaria..-dijo shion

-que plan-dijeron sasuke y kiba

-cállense no ven que nos van a descubrir-dijo ino

-lo sentimos-dijo kiba

-si...y valla que me tomo un poco de trabajo en traer a naruto-dijo shion

-y ami también me costo algo de trabajo hacer que hinata viniera..-dijo sakura

-y cuéntenos cual fue su plan y que les salio tan bien-dijo sasuke

-pues el plan fue..-dijo sakura

_-este es el plan...ino tu ve por hinata al centro comercial y dile que voy a ir..._

_-de acuerdo...y si no quiere ir  
_

_-tu tratarla de convencerla...no se inventarle algo lo que se te ocurra...  
_

_-bien...y yo voy por naruto a su casa y trata de convencerlo a venir al centro comercial_

_-y si no quiere venir...  
_

_-pues yo lo convenceré por la fuerza_

_-bien..el plan comienza...ahora...  
_

-valla que si les funciono el plan-dijo kiba

-si...pero ahora a que volver como si nada hubiera pasado ok-dijo sakura

-ok-dijeron los demás

.

.

-ahora puedo decir que estamos juntos en esto cierto-dijo naruto

-cierto...-dijo hinata

-y por cierto ¿quien era ese chico que te abrazaba?...-dijo naruto-nadie te puede abrazar mas que yo me oíste

-así...y porque no -dijo hinata

-porque no...porque tu eres mía...y no voy a permitir que estés con nadie...a menos que sea yo-dijo naruto

-estas celoso de mi amigo-dijo hinata sonriendo

-claro que no estoy celoso-dijo naruto con un gruñendo el ceño

-aja...pues debes saber que el solo es un amigo-dijo hinata

-claro...y el que piensa de ti-dijo naruto

-no sabes como me gusta que estés celoso de kai...-dijo hinata en tono de burla

-con que se llama kai hee...-dijo naruto

-si...ademas no tienes que estar celoso de el...porque a pesar de todo te amo...y puedo decir que eres mio-dijo hinata

-estas muy segura de eso-dijo naruto

-bastante segura...-dijo hinata

-me encanta tu seguridad...te amo-dijo naruto

-y yo también te amo...te amo como nunca imagine...-dijo hinata

-hola chicos...como están... todo bien-dijo ino

-mejor que nunca..-dijo naruto tomando la mano de hinata

-que bueno...bueno es hora de irnos se nos hace tarde...-dijo shion

-de acuerdo-dijo hinata

_Cada quien se dirigió a su casa...naruto acompañaba a hinata a su casa...al llegar a su puerta_

-bueno...nos vemos naruto-dijo hinata

-no se te olvida algo hinata-dijo naruto

-pues no se...recuérdamelo-dijo hinata en tono de burla

-si quieres que te lo recuerde-dijo naruto

-si quiero-dijo hinata

_Se dieron un beso...naruto tomo su cintura y hinata paso sus manos por el cuello tocando los cabellos de naruto...muy despeinado para profundizar el beso..._

-creo que seria una hermosa noche para que hiciéramos el amor-le dijo susurro al oído

-n-naruto...no digas esas cosas-dijo hinata sonrojada

-cuando estemos sólitos puede ser...extraño tenerte en mi cama y que te haga gemir mi nombre-dijo naruto

-n..naruto...e..es mejor q..que en..entre a mi casa...nos vemos en la escuela si-dijo hinata sonrojada

-de acuerdo...nos vemos hinata...te amo-dijo naruto

-yo también te amo-dijo hinata

_Se despidieron con un corto beso y siguio su camino.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	19. Capitulo 19

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 19  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DOS DIAS DESPUES...**

-asi que los has visto...-dijo hiashi

-si señor...los segui como usted ordeno...-dijo el chofer-y ellos estan juntos...

-_"esa mocosa me las pagara.."_-penso hiashi-y ya sabes que es lo que debes hacer...

-si señor...-dijo el chofer y se marcho

-esa niña sabra el significado del dolor y sufrimiento..-dijo hiashi

_Tomo su celular y marco..._

_-que pasa...-contesto chao_

-tienes trabajo...es hora que elimines a..-dijo hiashi-uzmaki...naruto

_-si...y sera un gusto hacerlo...-contesto chao_

-bien...porque tendras buena paga..-dijo hiashi-no me fayes...

_-jamas haria eso...-contesto chao-tenlo en cuenta.._

-bien...-dijo hiashi

* * *

**EN EL SALON DE CLASES...**

-veo que muchos se inscribieron en el concurso de talentos...-dijo iruka-me da gusto chicos...

-sense...y puede entrar quien sea...-dijo marina

-si..y si tienes el talento para hacerlo..-dijo iruka-puedes entrar...

-_"que loco...nosotros ya entramos.."_-penso naruto

-debe ser divertido hacerlo..-dijo marina-y ganarlo

-es divertido...pero no importa quien gane si lo haces por pasion..es lo que motiva a las personas..-dijo naruto

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos a su comentario..._

-_"ese dobe...siempre sabe lo que dice"_-penso sasuke-es cierto

-si...es lo que motiva a todos...-dijo sakura

-es cierto...-dijo kiba-si tienen pasion por lo que amas...podran hacerlo...

-y ustedes entraron al concurso..-dijo marina

-quien ellos...si son mas que unos perdedores..-dijo nagato-y mas el tonto de naruto...

-cayate...no sabes nada..-dijo naruto molesto-se nota que no sabes lo que es tener pasion...

_Los dos chicos se miraban con un rencor que podian sentir sus auras..._

-chicos suficiente...empezemos la clase...-dijo iruka-quien me puede decir que es lo que vimos ayer...

-_"me las pagaras naruto..."_-penso nagato

_Su cel vibro ya que era un mensaje..._

_-es momento de que empiece el plan...y tenemos que ser mas cauteloso.._

_Nagato sonrio con una malicia...que no pudo contenerla.._

-_"ahora se como...con tu muerte.."_-penso nagato-_"y tu querida chica sufrira...y eso me hara sentir feliz.."_

* * *

**EN EL DESCANSO...**

**_EN LA SALA DE MUSICA..._**

-es momento de que pongamos un poco mas de ritmo no creen..-dijo naruto

-es cierto...-dijo kiba-ademas a los de la audicion quiere una mas movida y calmada

-tienes razon...pero -dijo sakura-que cancion seria mas movida...

-y que le guste mucho al publico..-dijo sasuke

-tengo la solucion...solo aprendace las notas...-dijo naruto-tomen...

_Los chicos la estudiaron dieron como cinco repasadas hasta que pudieron hacerlo..._

-por cierto...como se llama la cancion dobe..-dijo sasuke-ya que no tiene nombre..

-Fight "4 REAL"...-dijo naruto-ten hina aprendete la letra...ya que es dueto..

-como dices que se llama...-dijo ino

-Fight "4 REAL"..-dijo naruto

-buen nombre naruto..-dijo kiba sonriendo haciendo su mano seña de aceptacion

-es cierto...buen nombre bode..-dijo sasuke

-_"no se si pueda...siempre fueron mas tranquilas las canciones"_-penso hinata-_"pero.."_

-que pasa hina...-dijo naruto viendo la preocupacion de su novia-estas bien...

-yo..no se si pueda...-dijo hinata-y si lo hago mal...

-se que podras...te lo aseguro..-dijo naruto juntando sus frentes-confia en mi y en ti misma tambien...

-tienes razon..gracias-dijo hinata

-de nada..-dijo naruto-bien chicos es momento de que empecemos...

_Se acomodaron en sus lugares...y empezaron a tocar..._

Hinata:

Awaken my blood destiny ! Hanasanai de  
Tsutau kodou kanjite  
Itetsuku yamiyo mo osorenai  
Afuru omoi subete ga ima  
Bokura wo tsunagu

Naruto:

Wake up, run for fate, I know that you're the brave  
Must be focused on the bull's eye, flip flap, right  
It's time for you to get out from the where you used to sleep  
Awaken libido, yeah

* * *

**EN LOS PASILLOS...**

-que es ese sonido...-dijo shikamaru

-no se...hay que averiguarlo...no crees...-dijo temari

-se oye como si tocaran...-dijo shikamaru-pero es el descanso...

-tal vez esten tocando..-dijo temari-recuerda que el concurso se acerca...

-es cierto...vamos a ver..-dijo shikamaru

_Caminaron giandose por el sonido de la cancion..._

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

Hinata:

Furueru ken wo nigirishimeta  
Ano toki boku wa...  
Tooku yureru akogare dake  
Mite ita koto kizuita nda

Urunda hitomi ni nijimu shizuku  
Nani wo inori matte ita no ?  
Te wo nobaseba todoku kyori ni  
Nani mo dekizu ni

... Dakedo ima nara  
Wakaru yo kono itami  
Tada no kizuato ja nakute

Naruto:

You really got to know

Hinata:

Sabitsuku unmei ni  
Tachi mukau kakugo wo kureta kara

Naruto:

Fight "4 REAL"

* * *

**AL LLEGAR...**

-ves te dije que ensayaban para el concurso-dijo temari

-es cierto...y son muy buenos..-dijo shikamaru-y son una banda...

-si...hay que entrar...-dijo temari

-vamos...-dijo shikamaru

* * *

**DENTRO DE LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

Hinata:

Kono te wo tsukan de hanasanai de  
Tsutau kodou kanjite  
Bokura wa nakushita kazu dake  
Tsuyoku nareru yo

Naruto

just forever

Hinata:

Awaken my blood destiny !  
Uchinuku kaze  
Dare ni mo tomerarenai  
A thing to do for you !  
Kirameku gin no na de  
Afuru omoi subete wo ima  
Kimi ni sasage gou

-son muy buenos...-dijo temari

-si y mas esos dos estan muy sincronizados...-dijo shikamaru-es sorprendente su conexion...

-cierto..-dijo temari-si que lo es...

Naruto:

The bodies never die but the pains ever last  
The fate, nobody knows but the dream, everybody chases  
Furikazashi ta her spear, beautiful deep blue  
Whatever happens gotta save the thing you love

Hinata:

Me wo hosomete warau kuse ga  
Itoshiku natte  
Doko ni ite mo nani wo shite mo  
Onaji kage wo sagashite ita

Hiroi sora e habamu kabe ga  
Tsumetai asa tsurete kite mo  
Mune wo tataku shindou dake  
Atsuku nokotta

... Dakara ima koso  
Wakaru yo kono chikara  
Mezameta koro yori motto

Naruto:

You really got to know

Hinata:

Kono te de sono karada  
Dakitometai kimi no tame ni tada...

Naruto:

Fight "4 REAL"

-_"sin duda esta banda ganara el concurso"_-penso shikamaru-_"si..lo ganaran.."_

-son sorprendentes...-dijo temari

Hinata:

Kasanete kita yume tsuranuiteku  
Tashika na hikari sagasou  
Mabushii hibana wo chirashite  
Nando mo deau

Naruto:

just forever

Hinata:

Awaken my blood destiny ! Kimi ga kureta  
Shirazu ni ita yasashi sa  
A thing to do for you.  
Ta no dare demo naku  
Tatta hitotsu te ni iretai  
Kimi to genjitsu wo...

Naruto:

Fight for the right, you never be afraid, hey  
Fight for the right, just beat them right now  
Fight or flight, so primitive rute  
You just burn it, just burn it, with fire  
They think that you still let your lions sleep inside you  
Nara girigiri tame tara zen tama hitoshi hou attou teki juurin  
Now you make it and take it  
No you're not the who wants to fake it  
I know that you gotta mei  
This is your reality

el sonido de la guitarra de solista ya que era naruto quien la tocaba...

Hinata:

Motometa kazu dake surinuketeku  
Yuragu sekai no sadame  
Hontou ni taisetsu na mono wa  
Mitsume tsuzukete

Awaken my blood destiny ! Negau koto mo  
Wasurete ita kinou ni  
A thing to do for you.  
Se wo mukete ike tara  
Nijimu yami mo subete ga hora...  
Inochi moyasu yo

Naruto:

Got to fight "4 REAL"

-_"increibles.."_-penso temari

Hinata:

Tsunai da kono te wo hanasanai de  
Tsutau kodou kanjite  
Hontou ni taisetsu na mono wa  
Soba ni aru kara

Naruto:

So now awaken my blood destiny !

Hinata:

Awaken my blood destiny !  
Uchinuku kaze  
Arata na ashita e sasou

A thing to do for you !  
Kirameku gin no na de  
Itsuru omoi subete wo ima  
Mirai e tsunagou

Naruto:

Got to fight "4 REAL"

_Cuando terminaron de tocas...se sorprendieron a ver dos chicos en la sala...que les apaludian..._

-son sorprendentes...-dijo temari-increibles...

-gracias...creo..-dijo naruto sonriendo con nerviosismo

-perdonen su entusiasmo...pero es cierto...son increibles...-dijo shikamaru

-gracias...-dijo naruto

-y que hacen aqui...-dijo sasuke lo mas serio posible

-sasuke...-dijo sakura

-bien..pues los escuchamos en los pasillos y...pues nos encantaria entrar en su banda...-dijo shikamaru

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	20. Capitulo 20

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 20  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-que...-dijo kiba-ustedes quieren entrar..

-si...porque..-dijo temari

-es que us..ustedes son de la familia mas importante de konoha...-dijo kiba

-¿importante?..¿como es eso...?-dijo sasuke

-nuestros padres son muy importantes...pero eso no importa..-dijo temari

-ademas solo queremos entrar...pero no tocamos...bueno temari toca el piano..-dijo shikamaru

-es increible..-dijo ino

-reunion chicos..-dijo naruto

_Se agruparon...para hablar.._

* * *

**EN CASA HYUGA...**

-quiero que sea un accidente..-dijo hiashi-pero no cualquier accidente...quiero que muera en ese instante...

-puede contar conmigo señor..-dijo nagato

-debes de odiar a ese naruto...-dijo hiashi-y eso me agrada...

-tenlo en cuenta...-dijo chao-ademas con eso se sentira mejor verdad...

-exacto...-dijo nagato

-me gusta tu entusiasmo...-dijo hiashi

-es cuestion de que diga cuando..-dijo chao

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

-entonces...que piensas naruto..-dijo kiba

-tenemos que pensar todos-dijo naruto-somos un equipo..

-bien pero que piensas...-dijo sakura

-se ven que son buenas personas...-dijo naruto-ademas esta banda es solo por diversion...

-es cierto...-dijo kiba-yo opino lo mismo que naruto...

-sakura...sasuke..-dijo naruto-que opinan...

-cuenta conmigo..-dijo sasuke-como dijiste somos un equipo...

-si..-dijo sakura-cuenta conmigo tambien...

-estoy con ustedes...-dijo ino

-y tu hina...-dijo naruto-dime que opinas...

-pues...lo que decidas..-dijo hinata-por mi esta bien...

-bien...pues esta decidido..-dijo naruto

_Voltearon a ver a los chicos...mientras que esperaban su respuesta..._

-¿y?...-dijo temari

-se quedan...-dijo naruto

-genial...estamos en la banda...-dijo temari-fantastico...

-te presento a los que toca bajo..sasuke, sakura y yo naruto-dijo naruto

-hola..un gusto-dijo sakura

-hmn..-dijo sasuke-que onda...

-_"hay sasuke"_..bien kiba el bateriasta...-dijo naruto

-un gusto...-dijo kiba saludando

-y ella es hinata...la vocalista..-dijo naruto-y mi novia..

-un..gusto..-dijo hinata

-hinata...eres la hija de hiashi..-dijo temari

-lo soy..-dijo hinata bajando la mirada-pero no le diga nada a mi padre..

-no te preocupes...tampoco quiero decirle nada a los mios..-dijo temari-me presento soy temari y el es mi novio shikamaru...

-un gusto...yo seria como su representante..-dijo shikamaru

-de hecho yo he escuchado sus canciones..y son fantasticas..-dijo temari

-te sabes las letras...-dijo naruto

-si..todas...verdad..-dijo temari

-cierto...-dijo shikamaru

-bien..pues podemos tocar otra no les parece...-dijo naruto

-si vamos chicos..-dijo temari

-porque no...ademas aun no acaba el descanso..-dijo kiba

-cierto...hagasmolo..-dijo ino

-bien..dijo naruto-comencemos...

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-sera en una semana mas...quiero que lo disfrute mientras pueda..-dijo hiashi

-señor...porque odia a su hija..-dijo nagato-no ha hecho nada malo...

-caya...no sabes lo que dices..-dijo chao

-porque...ademas es muy linda..-dijo nagato

-tu quieres saber porque la odio...-dijo hiashi-pero no te dire asi que deja de preguntar estupideces...

-perdone señor..-dijo nagato

-bien...una semana mas...y uzumaki naruto morira...-dijo hiashi-_"preparate hinata...porque de esto no te salvas..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	21. Capitulo 21

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 21  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

-bien hay que comenzar...-dijo naruto-preparence para la otra...

_Los chicos vovieron a sus lugares...mientras que shikamaru solo los veia detalladamente...asi comenzando la tocada.._

Naruto

starlights in the sky konote tokokanai  
Nagai winter night anata no kagerou no mae  
It's time to m.o.v.e to the fripside  
Massuguna oto gaku no shikisai  
Sono sekai no sugu tonari no sonzai  
Kara vibration

Hajimari owatte iku shinrabanshou no kotowari  
Owari ga hajimaru kono kogoe-souna yozora ni  
Hadami sarashi ai ga saken deru  
Tae kirenai hodo aa konna massive pain

Hinata:

Just forever... kanawanai negai demo

Naruto:

baby i will never lose my heart

Hinata:

Tsutaetai... sen no omoi saigo ni naru to shite mo  
Yozora ni ukabu memories yugamu real de  
Anata o yumemite iru indefinitely

-sin duda que ellos ganaran el concurso...eso si entraron ya..-dijo shikamaru

Naruto:

just don't know why it's like

Hinata:

Omoide no suna hitotsu hitotsu wa  
Yubi no sukima kara koborete kunoni mata  
Mune ni kizama reta egao no anata  
Doushite iroasezu uzu iteru indefinitely

Naruto:

Isshun no dekigoto de kuzureteku  
Amai taido de iki o shite ita  
Mabushi sugiru jougen no tsuki ga  
Hikiyoseru netsu ano hi kara kawarazu

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-porque no me avisaste que venias...hubiera ido por ti...-dijo hiashi

-ya sabes como es tu hija...-dijo kana

-aun asi me hubieras llamado..-dijo hiashi-sabes que no me gustan que me sorprendan asi..

-lo se...pero queria sorprenderte...-dijo kana-y creo que lo ha logrado...

-cierto...pero cuando te quedaras con hanabi...-dijo kana

-pues no mucho...como dos semanas..-dijo kana-tu y yo sabemos que no es mejor que sepa la verdad..

-cierto...y no la quiero cerca de hinata...-dijo hiashi

-yo tampoco..sabiendo que no es tu hija..-dijo kana-y aun vive aqui...

-si pero no por mucho...pronto cumplira la mayoria de edad y podra irse..-dijo hiashi-pero antes de que eso pase...la quiero ver sufrir..

-mmm...y que tienes en mente..-dijo kana

-ya lo averiguaras pronto...-dijo hiashi

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

Hinata:

Ima anata ni wa donna keshiki ga mieteru kana  
1mm dake de ii watashi ni kizuite hoshii yo

Naruto:

won't you hear me shout

Hinata:

Just forever... kanawanai negai nara

Naruto:

no i will never lose my heart

Hinata:

Tsutaetai sen no omoi saigo ni naru to shite mo

Naruto:

more more zutto

Hinata:

Yozora ni ukabu memories yugamu real de  
Anata o yumemiteiru indefinitely

Naruto:

indefinitely konomama de

_Era el sonido del piano de modo electronico...que sorprendieron a todos...menos a shikamaru.._

Naruto:

Yeah i'm thinking of you so much  
All through the night  
All through the night  
Kogoeru yubi no kie-souna inori to  
Kanawanai koi no tsunoru kimochi o  
Iku sen oku no kakera chiribame furisosoida  
Butai souchi ukabi agaru junpaku

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-de seguro onechan esta en la escuela...espero verla pronto...-dijo hanabi

_-no quiero irme papi.._

_-es mejor que estes lejos de aqui..._

_-pero porque mi onechan no va conmigo.._

_-porque no...ya lo decidi te iras a america y estudiaras..._

_-si padre...como digas..._

_-asi me gusta que seas fuerte...y no debil como hinata..._

-_"no pude defenderte hermana...pero esta vez si..lo hare"_-penso hanabi-papa te tratara bien...hinata...

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

Hinata:

Hitori kiri de aruku sansaro de  
Tsumetai kuuki atashi o tsutsumu  
Kanashii hoshi ga sora de kirameku  
Sore ga kotae dato sokyuu suru kodou

Nee anata ni wa taisetsuna hito ga iru no kana  
Dareka mo omokage ni mune ga shimetsuke rarete itai

Naruto:

won't you hear me shout

Hinata:

Just forever... tsutaetai kono uta de

Naruto:

kono raimu ni komete

Hinata:

Kawaranai sen no omoi ima mo mochi tsuzuketeru

Naruto:

yeah yeah kitto

Hinata:

Tooku natteiku senaka wo mitsumeru dake no  
Watashi ni wa modoranai indefinitely

Naruto:

let me hear your response now  
How long i got to be... indefinitely (hey)  
When can i get myself... indefinitely (hey)  
Naraba kono omoi wa... indefinitely (hey)  
I'll never lose my heart... indefinitely

_toco su guitarra...con esa emocion que lo ha caracterizado..._

It's time that i make up my mind  
Sou kono kashiki no shout  
Koe o kiite baby check it out

Hinata:

Infinity omoi dake furitsumoru

Naruto:

shizuka na infinity

Hinata:

Anata no nakushita sora ikiba o nakushita hoshi

Naruto:

soshite

Hinata:

Tsuyoku naritai ima koso kagayaka setai hoshikuzu ni naru mae ni

Just forever... kanawanai negai demo

Naruto:

kamawazu ikeru darou

Hinata:

Tsutaeru sen no omoi saigo ni naru no naraba

Naruto:

oh yeah soshite

Hinata:

Futatabi ikubu memories todoke message  
Anata no koto wa zutto aishiteru to

Naruto:

indefinitely yeah

Starlights in the sky kono te todokanai  
Nagai winter night anata no kagerou no mae

_Era ya el solo de sasuke...y terminaron de cantar su cancion..._

-genial...mejor que antes...-dijo naruto-de seguro ganaremos..

-tenlo por seguro..-dijo shikamaru-por cierto como se llama tu cancion...debe ser bueno como se escucho..

-pues...se llama..-dijo naruto-Indefinitely

-buen nombre...esta lindo..-dijo temari

-segura...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo temari

_Toco el timbre...ya habia terminado el descanso..._

-es tiempo de volver a nuestros salones...-dijo shikamaru

-cierto..nos vemos mañana..-dijo ino

-si...hasta mañana chicos...-dijo temari

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

-gracias por acompañarme...-dijo hinata

-un placer...ademas no quiero que te preocupes..-dijo naruto

-nos vemos mañana..-dijo hinata-te amo..

-y yo a ti...mucho..-dijo naruto

-mucho..-dijo hinata rozando sus narices-mucho..

-muchisimo..-dijo naruto

_Dandose asi un corto beso...y cada quien se fue a sus destinos..._

.

.

-vaya...si que llegas tarde...-dijo kana-que diria tu padre...

-nada..a el no le importa lo que haga...-dijo hinata-menos tu...tia..

-cierto...vete que no quiero verte...y te quedas ahi..-dijo kana

-si..-dijo hinata

**_EN SU HABITACION..._**

-onecha...cuanto tiempo...-dijo hanabi

-hanabi..que...que haces aqui...pense que estaba aun..-dijo hinata

-estudiando...solo estoy aqui de vacasiones...-dijo hanabi-pero solo nos veremos en la noche para hablar..

-como quieras...me da gusto de que estes aqui...dijo hinata abrazandola-hermana..

-a mi tambien...tengo muchas cosas que contarte...-dijo hanabi

-yo tambien...-dijo hinata

.

.

-asi que ya volvio de la escuela..-dijo hiashi

-si...y la vi con un chico...quien es..-dijo kana

-una plaga...que pronto eliminare..-dijo hiashi

-que piensas hacerle...se ve que es un chico noble..-dijo kana

-si lo es...pero al meterse con hinata...ha cavado su propia tumba...-dijo hiashi-en unas semanas mas...ese chico dejara de existir..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	22. Capitulo 22

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 22  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-asi que tu hermana esta aqui...-dijo naruto-es increible hina..

-si..pero ella no sabe como me trata mi padre..-dijo hinata-no se si ella...

-no lo creo...ademas aunque no la conozca...te dire que es buena persona..-djo naruto

-quieres conocerla...-dijo hinata

-porque no..ademas ya mañana es sabado...-dijo naruto-podemos ir al parque..

-si...-dijo hinata

_Los demas chicos entraron al salon de musica..._

-bien ya es momento de que practiquen un poco mas..-dijo shikamaru-ademas hay una persona mas que quiere unirse...

-¿quien? pero ya somos muchos..-dijo sasuke

-sasuke...-dijo sakura dandole un codazo-y quien es...

-yo..-dijo lee

-lee...cuanto tiempo...-dijo naruto-no estabas en inglaterra estudiando...

-si pero...neji me conto que estas haciendo una banda y me gustaria estar en ella..-dijo lee-como en los buenos tiempos...

-cierto..y eres bienvenido te presento a los chicos..-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes..ademas me se los nombres-dijo lee-veamos...sasuke, sakura y tu son los guitarristas...kiba el baterista...ino la corista..y temari que es nueva en el teclado...y yo soy lee y tambien toco el teclado...

-un gusto..-dijeron los demas

-me falta alguien...la vocalista es..la prima de mi amigo neji..-dijo lee

-cierto...ella es hinata..mi novia..-dijo naruto

-¿tu novia?-dijo lee y el asintio-¿desde cuando?..

-tenemos pocos meses..pero son los mas felices...-dijo naruto

-que bueno..-dijo lee-_"tengo un mal presentimiento..."_

-ya chicos tenemos que tocar...ya que mañana es sabado..-dijo shikamaru

-cierto...vamos chicos acomodense..-dijo naruto

-si...-dijeron todos

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA..**

-papa puedo entrar a esa escuela...-dijo hanabi-porfa..

-no...ni de broma...-dijo hiashi-solo estaras aqui dos semanas...tu y tia se iran a america...

-pero papa...solo por pocos dias...si..-dijo hanabi

-si dejala...ademas estara conmigo..-dijo neji

-primo neji donde estabas...-dijo hanabi

-por ahi...por favor tio...dejala ir..estara conmigo..-dijo neji

-de acuerdo..pero no te separes ningun segundo de ella...y no la quiero cerca de hinata...-dijo hiashi

-si tio...-dijo neji

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

_Empezando asi con un solo de guitarra..y con los demas instrumentos tocando..._

Hinata:

Egaku yume ga subete kanau wake nado nai kedo  
Anata datte wakatteiru hazu yo  
Kowaresouna sora datte  
Atashi wa ukeireru kara  
Daijoubu yo yasashii uso otona ni naritai

Ganbare ganbare inochi moyashite  
Tsuzuku genjitsu ikiteyuku  
Ganbare ganbare kagiriaru hibi ni...  
Hana wo sakaseru

* * *

**EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ESCUELA...**

-primo neji...en verdad haras eso..-dijo hanabi

-claro que no...ademas solo es para que se vean mas seguido...-dijo neji

-que bueno...crei que lo hibas hacer..-dijo hanabi-por cierto donde esta mi onechan...

-por aqui...-dijo neji-sigueme...

-si...-dijo hanabi...

_Caminaron por todos los pasillos del salon..._

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

Hinata:

Kibou no saki ni aru akogare ni te wo nobaseba  
Ashita datte te tesaguri mitsukeru yo  
Chiriyuku kara utsukushii to iu  
Imi ga wakattekita  
Gomenne mou sukoshi onona ni naru kara

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-que tu que...-dijo kana

-deje que fuera a esa escuela con neji..-dijo hiashi

-la dejaste ir y con neji no recuerdas lo que paso...que el defendio a esa...-dijo kana

-lo se...pero no me creas imbecil..-dijo hiashi-mi gente lo esta siguiendo a todos lados...

-y cuando mataras a ese niño..-dijo kana

-pronto...en unos dias mas...-dijo hiashi-unos dias mas kana...

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

Hinata:

Ganbare ganbare kachimake datte  
Hontou wa daiji na koto nan da ne  
Ganbare ganbare sousa jinsei wa hikikaesenai

Itsuka furikaeru toki  
Kyou no wakakarishi hi ga  
Kitto natsukashiku naru kara

_Dos personas entraron sin que se diera cuenta..._

-es increible hinata...-dijo hanabi

_Todos voltearon a ver a esa pequeña niña...que detuvieron la musica..._

-que...porque detuvieron la musica chicos...-dijo neji

-si...no sabia que mi onechan cantaba bien...-dijo hanabi-es increible...

-hanabi..neji..pero que hacen aqui...-dijo hinata

-como que hacemos aqui..queremos oirte cantar..y fue idea de hanabi en querer venir...-dijo neji

-si no te detengas hinata...-dijo hanabi-vamos chicos...toquen

-ya la oyeron...toquemos...-dijo kiba-un..dos...tres cuatros...

_Empezo a tocar en donde se habian quedado..._

Hinata:

Ganbare ganbare kachimake datte  
Hontou wa daiji na koto nan da ne  
Ganbare ganbare sousa jinsei wa hikikaesenai

Itsuka furikaeru toki  
Kyou no wakakarishi hi ga  
Kitto natsukashiku naru kara

Ganbare ganbare inochi moyashite  
Tsuzuku genjitsu ikiteyuku  
Ganbare ganbare kagiriaru hibi ni...  
Hana wo sakaseru hana wo sakaser

-es increible hinata...no sabia que hacias eso..-dijo hanabi

-gracias...-dijo hinata

-naruto quiero hablar contigo...-dijo neji-es importante...sigueme

-claro...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA SALA VACIA...**

-mi tio no le ha hecho nada...-dijo neji-se sincero...

_Al abrir la encontro toda moreteada...y golpeada.._

_-naruto...que haces aqui..y como me encontraste.._

_-no importa...fue tu padre cierto..._

_-que..no..fue un accidente que tuve hoy...por eso no fui ala escuela.._

-contestame naruto...no tengo todo el dia...-dijo neji

-si...pero esta bien...-dijo naruto

-gracias a kami que esta bien..-dijo neji-_"lo extraño es que no ha hecho nada a naruto...que estara tramando..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	23. Capitulo 23

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 23  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-no te preocupes...hina esta bien conmigo..-dijo naruto

-es cierto...-dijo neji-un minuto le acabas de decir hina...

-eh?..pues si porque...-dijo naruto

-a hinata no le gusta que le digan asi...-dijo neji-a menos que...

-que..cossa...-dijo naruto

-es tu novia cierto...-dijo neji-dimelo...

-pues...-dijo naruto empezando a sonrojarse

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

-oyes onecha...ese guitarrista es muy guapo...-dijo hanabi-verdad y como se llama

-lo es...es sasuke pero tiene novia..es la que esta aun lado con el..-dijo hinata señalandolos

-que mala suerte...pero que hay del otro..-dijo hanabi-tambien es muy guapo..

-pues si lo es...-dijo hinata sonrojandose-el es una persona muy linda con todos nosotros y fue su idea hacer esta banda...

-es cierto...y hace que la vida sea muy divertida..-dijo ino y se alejo de ellas

-en verdad piensas eso de el..-dijo hanabi

-si..es una de las personas mas leal a sus amigos...-dijo hinata con el leve sonrojo

-no me digas que el es..-dijo hanabi-es tu novio...si es tu novio..

* * *

**EN LA SALA VACIA...**

-lo es..somos novios..-dijo naruto-espero que no lo tomes a mal...

-no..al contrario me da gusto de que este contigo...confio en ti..-dijo neji

-gracias por la confianza...te prometo que no la defraudare..-dijo naruto

-se que lo haras...bien tenemos que volver...ya casi es hora de salida..-dijo neji

-cierto...vamos..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

_Al entrar los chicos..._

-¿de verdad son novios? ¿desde cuando salen?-dijo hanabi-¿porque eres raro?

-son muchas preguntas...pero si soy novio de tu hermana..-dijo naruto-me llamo uzumaki naruto un placer...hina me habla mucho de ti..

-de verdad...no lo creo..-dijo hanabi

-enserio..-dijo naruto

-hanabi...ya dejalo..no le hagas mas preguntas..-dijo hinata con leve sonrojo

-no te preocupes...es normal que me pregunte ese tipo de cosas..-dijo naruto-ademas es una niña muy simpatica...

-no soy una niña...solo soy un año menor que mi onechan..-dijo hanabi

-que simpatica es tu hermana hina...-dijo naruto

-no te burles de mi...-dijo hanabi-porque no tocan algo...antes de que me vaya a casa..

-no se...-dijo hinata

-anda hinata...sera divertido...-dijo naruto

-si...ya me estaba aburriendo..-dijo kiba-vamos..un..dos..tres..

_Empezando con un solo de guitarra..._

Hinata:

Everybody has their weakness  
Dare mo mina Loneliness but  
To share them with somebody is always little hard  
And if we need the "face to face"  
Mukiau no waThat's so shame Dakara  
Itsumo onaji hō o muite Walkin'on, Walkin'on

It was a summer night when we looked up to the sky  
It was a precious melody, yeah  
Suddenly, oh flashing so bright

Tryangle stars, Tryangle lights  
The stars we found in the darkest night  
We heard the sound from up above  
We're now here to describe its beauty

_La bateria empezo a tocar un poco mas rapido..._

We can't say we have no troubles  
We can't say it was very peaceful  
The time we started to create that brand-new ship  
To show the honest heart to you  
If we could do it straight through, no-no  
Terekakushi no Behind there's a massive love, massive love

Always we got to go a long way round to tell you some  
Always we got to go a long way round to tell you some yeah  
This is what we are

Find more lyrics at  
Tryangle stars Tryangle lights  
Finally, we arrived to land  
But the goal we stand is the start line  
"Tryangle bound" the train is on the way

Oh yeah  
And life is once for everyone  
People afraid to fail their way  
We got to try our own angle  
To shoot the star, to shoot the super star  
Tryangle stars, Tryangle lights  
The stars we found in the darkest night  
We heard the sound from up above  
We're now here to describe its beauty

Naruto:

TRYANGLE In the edge of the night,  
let me talk about how we were born  
Everybody has their weakness  
Sometimes we smile but inside there is a speechless loneliness  
The issue I Chokushi sezu Kind of a rich man, maind is a homeless  
Keredo onaji hō muite shisen soroete kunara Sure we'll take a right way  
It was a summer night, in the darkest night,  
We found the precious starlight  
was some say that Natsunodaisankaku to iu seiza  
We gazed that and the melody  
suddenly flying down like a ceremony, oh  
We saw that it has begun, ALTIMA has become as one  
So now, party people, Let's try this brand-new angle

_El solo de guitarra de sasuke…_

So now, party people, Let's try this brand-new angle

So now, party people, Let's try this brand-new angle

So now, party people, Let's try this brand-new angle

So now, party people, Let's try this brand-new angle

So now, party people, Let's try this brand-new angle

So now, party people, Let's try this brand-new angle

So now, party people, Let's try this brand-new angle

So now, party people, Let's try this brand-new angle

So now, party people, Let's try this brand-new angle

-bravo...esta genial la cancion...bueno las demas tambien...-dijo hanabi

-hanabi...es hora de irnos a casa...-dijo neji

-pero primo...quiero escuchar mas...-dijo hanabi

-no te preocupes...que te parece en el concurso...ya que se acerca...-dijo naruto-verdad chicos..

-claro...no te preocupes...-dijo sakura

-pero aun falta dos semanas mas...-dijo hanabi

-ya veras que sera lo mas pronto posible..-dijo ino-te lo aseguro...

-bueno..vamos primo-dijo hanabi-nos vemos onechan...naruto-onichan...

-nos vemos chicos...-dijo neji-vamos hinata..

-nos vemos el lunes chicos...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos...-dijeron los demas

-ven hina...quiero decirte algo..-dijo naruto

_Caminaron unos pasos alejandose un poco de los amigos..._

-tengo algo para ti...-dijo naruto dandole un pequeño regalo-por los meses que estamos juntos...

-gracias...pero yo no tengo nada para ti...-dijo hinata

-con el amor que me das...quedo complacido..abrelo..-dijo naruto

_Abrio el regalo y era un collar con dos fotografias...una de ellos juntos..y la otra de su madre..._

-es hermoso..pero donde consegiste la foto..-dijo hinata

-es una de mis ventajas..te lo pongo..-dijo naruto

_Le puso el collar..._

-se ve mas lindo en ti hina..-dijo naruto

-te amo mucho...-dijo hinata abrazandolo

-no tanto como yo..-dijo naruto correspondiendo al abrazo

-se hace tarde...-dijo neji

-ya vamos..-dijo naruto-bueno como tu primo nos mato este momento tan intimo..

-pero tiene razon..no quiero que mi padre se enoje con ellos..-dijo hinata

-aunque tu pages las consecuencias..-dijo naruto-en unos pocos meses tendras la mayoria de edad..y me encantaria que vivieras conmigo que dices...

-no se..-dijo hinata-es que...

-onichan...se hace tarde..-dijo hanabi

-no tienes que responderme hoy...-dijo naruto-piensalo...te doy todo el mes que queda..

_Se dieron un corto beso y los tres primos se fueron a casa..._

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-señor...estan con su hija...-dijo el chofe-cuales son sus ordenes...

-aun nada...siguelos..a donde vayan..-dijo hiashi

-si señor..-dijo el chofer y colgo

-que te dije...iria a ver a esa que llamas hija..-dijo kana-porque no le dices de una vez la verdad...

-que verdad...-dijo hinata entrando ala casa-a que verdad se refieren...

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	24. Capitulo 24

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 24  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-si que verdad papa..-dijo hanabi

-_"hay no..pense que esto no llegaria jamas.."_-penso neji-me voy a casa...nos vemos

-porque te vas tan pronto neji..-dijo kana-si es momento de que sepan la verdad...

-aun no es el momento...-dijo neji

-que verdad..-dijo hinata-no te quedes cayado...

-es momento que lo sepa hiashi...-dijo kana-es lo mejor para hanabi..

-neji llevate a tu prima a su habitacion...kana dejame a solas con hinata..-dijo hiashi

-si...-dijo kana-vamos chicos...

_Ya que los dejaron solos..._

-quieres saber porque soy asi contigo..-dijo hiashi-respondeme...

-si...lo he querido saber desde que mama murio..-dijo hinata-es como si me odiaras...

-estas en lo correcto..te odio-dijo hiashi

-porque..soy tu hija..-dijo hinata

-no...no lo eres..-dijo hiashi-eres la hija del amante de tu madre...

-que..no-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos-no puede ser..

-querias la verdad..ahi la tienes..-dijo hiashi-te odio por ser la hija de su amante...me alegra que hayan muerto en ese accidente...

-ahora entiendo..porque me trata asi..-dijo hinata

-es mas quiero que te vayas de esta casa...-dijo hiashi-y que no vuelvas jamas ni que veas a hanabi y no quiero que te le acerques mas...porque te atenderas alas consecuencias...

-cuente con eso pa..hiashi..-dijo hinata y salio de la casa

-ahora que sabe la verdad que haras...-dijo kana

-es cuestion de dias para que su noviecito muera...-dijo hiashi-te aseguro que sentira lo que senti yo...

-claro que si mi querido hermano...-dijo kana

* * *

**EN LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...**

_-no...no lo eres..eres la hija del amante de tu madre..._

_-que..no...no puede ser.._

_-querias la verdad..ahi la tienes..te odio por ser la hija de su amante...me alegra que hayan muerto en ese accidente..._

-_"ahora entiendo todo..."_-penso hinata-_"por eso me trato asi...todos estos años.."_

_-la hija del amante de tu madre..._

_Su mente se repetia esa palabra quedando en shokc...sin darse cuenta de que habia llegado al parque...tomo su celular y marco un numero..._

* * *

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO...**

-_"que estara pasando..."_-penso naruto-espero que estes bien...

_Su celular sono y era un numero que sabia muy bien...y contesto.._

_-ven por mi..-contesto hinata-te necesito..._

-hinata...donde estas...-dijo naruto

_-en el parque...-contesto hinata_

-no te muevas de ahi...voy por ti..-dijo naruto y colgo

_Salio del departamento lo mas rapido posible..._

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-papa donde esta mi onechan..-dijo hanabi-donde esta...

-se fue...y no volvera..-dijo hiashi

-porque...-dijo hanabi-la echaste de la casa...

-si...es mala influencia para ti...mi unica hija..-dijo hiashi

-unica..pero hinata es tu hija tambien..-dijo hanabi

-no..esa no es mi hija...ya es momento de que sepas la verdad...hinata no es mi hija...-dijo hiashi

-como...aunque no sea tu hija...-dijo hanabi-ella es mi hermana para mi..

-por supuesto que no...y no saldras de esta casa a partir de ahora..-dijo hiashi-entendiste...

-si padre...-dijo hanabi

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE DE LA CUIDAD...**

-hina..-dijo naruto-que paso...

-naruto...-dijo hinata abrazandolo-yo...

-ven vamos a mi casa...te parece..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-quieres hablar de lo que pasa..-dijo naruto

-no...aun no...-dijo hinata

-entiendo...vamos para que te relajes un poco y vemos una peliculas...te parece..-dijo naruto

-si..me encantaria..-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	25. Capitulo 25

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 25  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-como esta eso...de verdad..-dijo naruto

-si..por eso mi padre...-dijo hinata-perdo hiashi me trato asi...

-ya vera cuando lo vea..-dijo naruto-sabra quien es uzumaki naruto...

-no hagas nada..por favor..-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo..-dijo naruto-_"pero de esta no se salva.."_

* * *

**DOS DIAS DESPUES...**

-todo esta listo...entiendes el plan..-dijo nagato

-si...mas que nunca..-dijo kona

-aun no entiendo porque ella odia a la chica..-dijo chao

-simple...esta enamorada de ese aquien yo quiero eliminar...-dijo nagato

-ya no lo amo...solo quiero ver sufrir a hinata..-dijo kona-mas que nunca...

-si que son muy vengativos chicos..-dijo chao

-no tienes ni la idea..-dijo nagato

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

-puedes cantar...te veo muy palida..-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes estoy bien...-dijo hinata

-segura..podemos posponerlo a otro dia..-dijo naruto

-no...vamos a cantar..-dijo hinata

-ya la oyeron...-dijo kiba-un..dos..tres...

_Empezando con un solo de guitarra..._

Katta bakari no techou nakushita dake na no ni  
Ashita ga mienai sonna ki ga shita no  
Isso no koto wasuretai kedo sonna koto kangaete itara  
Kowaku natta sagashimono wa nani?

I wanna be… naritai jibun ni chikazuite imasu ka?  
Toikakete miru tabi ni unazuite miru  
I wanna be… "ichiban" ni nante naranakuta tte ii no  
Tsuzuketai I wanna be… sore dake na no

* * *

**EN LA SALIDA DE LA ESCUELA...**

-es cuestion de que espere aqui...-dijo chao-y ustedes...le haran la vida imposible a ella

-claro..-dijo nagato

-sera un placer para mi..-dijo kona-y mas que se muera de dolor...

-ese es el plan querida..-dijo chao

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

Motto ki raku ni natte utatte yuketara  
Kinou no koto nado kuyamu hazu wa nai  
Isso no koto kono mama de nan datte sonna fuu ni kimetsukete mitara  
Kodoku no saki sasayaku no wa dare?

I wanna be… naritai jibun wa akogare no my star  
Kodomo no koro kara zutto omoi tsuzuketa  
I wanna be… kurabetari shinai kiri ga nai kara ne  
Me wo tojite mo I wanna be…

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-esta todo listo señor..-dijo chao

-bien..solo atacalo cuando este solo...-dijo hiashi-y que muera al instante...

-si señor...sera como ordene-dijo chao

-asi me gusta...retirate..-dijo hiashi

-y el plan esta en marcha...-dijo kana

-si...y sera fantastico..-dijo hiashi

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

Kangae sugitara dame datte wakatteru kara  
Chotto kurai nara isogashii hou ga ii

I wanna be… naritai jibun ni chikazuite imasu ka?  
Toikakete miru tabi ni unazuite miru  
I wanna be… "ichiban" ni nante naranakuta tte ii no  
Tsuzuketai I wanna be… sore dake na no

-creo que es todo chicos...-dijo naruto-de verdad te sientes mejor hina...

-si...no te preocupes ve..-dijo hinata

-ademas esta con nosotros..-dijo ino

-si...sera divertido...-dijo sakura

-escuchalas...estara bien..-dijo sasuke-ademas solo es salida de chicos..quien va...

-paso..tengo tareas que hacer en casa..-dijo kiba

-yo menos...le prometi a mi hermana que iria a verla a unos de esos resitales de valet..-dijo shikamaru

-ni modo vamos nosotros..-dijo naruto

-ya que..-dijo sasuke

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

_Iban caminando los dos chicos riendo de sus propias bromaspero sasuke decidio ir a comprar algo en un puesto dejandolo solo...hasta que..._

-vaya...vaya...vaya...veo que tu eres uzumaki naruto-dijo chao

-si soy yo...que quieres de mi-dijo naruto

-te repito por ultima vez...alejate de hyuga hinata..-dijo chao

-no voy a dejar a hinata jamas...la amo y jamas harán separarme de ella...-dijo naruto-sobre mi cadáver...

-concedido-dijo chao riéndose

_Acerco a naruto y le dio una apuñalada en el estomago de y salio corriendo..y sasuke en ese momento se acerco a su amigo que esta tirado en el suelo..._

-naruto...naruto resiste amigo..-dijo sasuke y llamo ala ambulancia

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	26. Capitulo 26

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 26  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke había llamado al abuelo de su amigo y a los chicos...al poco minutos después llego junto con los chicos..._

-como esta naruto...-dijo jiraija

-recibió una apuñalada-dijo sasuke

-familia de uzumaki naruto-dijo el doctor

-soy yo...-dijo jiraiya-como esta mi nieto..

-el perdió mucha sangre.. y ademas..-dijo el doctor

-ademas que doctor-dijo hinata-digame...

-naruto...ha quedado en coma..-dijo el doctor

-naruto...-dijo jiraiya

-con permiso...me retiro-dijo el doctor y se marcho

-naruto en coma..-dijo kiba-no puede ser...

-tranquilo kiba...veras que naruto saldrá de esta-dijo ino

-_"naruto..."_...el no puede estar en coma...NARUTOOO...-grito hinata y poniéndose a llorar que despues se desmayo

-oi...hinata-dijo sakura-hinata despierta...

-ayuda doctora...mi amiga desmayo...-dijo ino

-ayudenme chicas la llevaremos a revisar...-dijo la doctora

-si...ayudame ino..-dijo sakura

-claro..-dijo ino-con cuidado...

_Las chicas junto con la doctora llevaron a hinata a un cuarto de hospital..._

* * *

**EN EL CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL...**

-la chica ha comido bien ultimadamente...-dijo la doctora

-pues..de hecho no...-dijo sakura-se marea muy seguido...

-desde cuando se marea...-dijo la doctora

-creo que estos dias...-dijo ino-verdad..

-si..-dijo sakura

-le hare unos estudios..podria salir para revisarla...-dijo la doctora

-claro..vamos ino..-dijo sakura

-si...-dijo ino

* * *

**EN LA SALA DEL HOSPITAL...**

-como esta hinata estas bien…-dijo kiba

-_"hinata..."_-penso jiraiya

_-que haces...aun escribes canciones...  
_

_-si..pero esta es especial..  
_

_-especial...oh ya veo..para un chica...  
_

_-no...no es para una chica..  
_

-_"esa chica debe ser su novia..."_-penso jiraiya-oigan chicos...esa niña es la novia de mi nieto...

-si lo es...-dijo kiba

-es muy linda...-dijo jiraiya

-si...ademas adora mucho a su nieto señor..-dijo kiba-tengalo en cuenta...

* * *

**EN EL CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL...**

_Hinata iba despertando y no estaba en el mismo lugar..._

-al fin despierta señorita..-dijo la doctora

-que hago aqui...-dijo hinata

-se desmayo...y le hice unos analisis...-dijo la doctora-usted deberia comer un poco mas...esta muy debil...ya que le hara daño al bebe..

-¿bebe?-dijo hinata

-si un bebe...-dijo la doctora-usted esta embarazada de cinco semanas...

-embarazada…-dijo hinata-_"ahora que recuerdo aun no me habia bajado...un bebe.."_

-aunque usted sea un poco joven...-dijo la doctora-no la veo emocionada...

-yo...lo estoy..pero el papa de mi bebe..-dijo hinata bajando la mirada-ha quedado en coma...

-entiendo...-dijo la doctora-los que estan en coma pueden escucharlos...y si le dice del bebe...pueda que despierte...

-si tiene razon...el tiene que saberlo..-dijo hinata-muchas gracias...

* * *

**EN LA SALA DEL HOSPITAL...**

-hinata estas bien...-dijo ino

-de hecho me siento mejor que nunca...-dijo hinata

-bueno...-dijo ino

-solo una persona puede pasar...no mas de dos..-dijo el doctor-quien pasara primero...

-que pase la novia de mi nieto..-dijo jiraiya

-pero...-dijo hinata-usted..

-no importa...tu eres lo mas importante para el..-dijo jiraiya-anda ve...

-sigueme…-dijo el doctor

_Lo siguio hasta llegar al cuarto…_

* * *

**EN EL CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL...**

-bien aqui es...la dejo..-dijo el doctor y salio

_Lo vio en la cama...que sus lagrimas salieron sin poder contenerlas..._

-si no me hubieras conocido..tal vez estarias mejor...-dijo hinata-por mi culpa estas asi..pero tambie fue tu culpa..por enamorarme con cada una de tus ocurrencias...y cuando me escribiste aquella cancion..

_-te gusto la cancion que escribi o te parecio exagerada como dice kiba..._

_-si..me gusto..no me parecio muy exagerada.._

_-de verdad..._

_-si.._

_-de hecho es para ti._..

-desde que te vi...me habia enamorado de ti...-dijo hinata-pero te acercabas mas a mi..cuando me dijiste que me amabas yo..yo me sentia amada...

Tomo su mano y con la suya enredando sus dedos...

-quiero que despietes...te necesito...te necesitamos..porque..-dijo hinata-tendremos un bebe...

-que fue lo que dijiste..-dijo jiraiya entrando

_Se sorprendio al escucha la voz del abuelo de su novio...cuando escucho la noticia..._

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	27. Capitulo 27

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 27  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-es verdad lo que acabas de decirle...-dijo jiraiya

-yo..-dijo hinata

-tranquila...todo esta bien...-dijo jiraiya-puedes contarme lo que sea..

-si..yo tendre un bebe..-dijo hinata-estoy esperando un hijo suyo...

-es increible...se que a mi nieto le encantara la noticia..-dijo jiraiya-te lo aseguro...

-u..usted cree..-dijo hinata-no se si...

-confia en lo que te digo..-dijo jiraiya y salio de la habitacion

-sabes tu abuelo no es como me imagine...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA SALA DEL HOSPITAL...**

_-tendremos un bebe..._

-_"eso me recordo a mi hijo.."_-penso jiraiya-_"estoy seguro que esto lo mado el...y cuando se entere del bebe..."_

-como sigue...-dijo sakura-ha mejorado algo..

-sigue igual..pero tengo la esperanza de que el despertara mas pronto de lo que crees...-dijo jiraiya

-yo tambien pienso lo mismo..-dijo sasuke-_"se que podras con esta naruto"_

-quien quiere algo de la cafeteria..-dijo ino

-no gracias..-dijo jiraiya-pero traele algo ala novia de mi nieto...

-es cierto no ha comido nada...yo voy contigo..-dijo sakura

-vamos..-dijo ino

* * *

**EN EL CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL...**

-naruto...-dijo hinata-yo no se si pueda con esto...

_En su estado...poniendo su mano con la suya enredando sus dedos..._

-sabes que hoy vi a hiashi...-dijo hinata triste-lo que me dolió que dijera que se alegraba porque estas asi..

_-mira que tenemos aqui..jamas pense que te viera aqui..._

_-.._

_-que bueno que tu noviecito este asi...espero que muera..._

_-como puedes decirme eso...el no te ha hecho nada malo.._

_-eso se merece por meterse con alguien insignificante como tu...no eres mas que una estupida pensando que puedes ser feliz...  
_

-y pues de eso...se me dirás que no me preocupe..-dijo hinata-que estarias ahi para mi...

..

_-en donde estoy...esta oscuro todo..-dijo naruto al ver el lugar oscuro_

_De repente sale unas personas con una luz brillante_

_-quienes son ustedes...-dijo naruto_

_-no me recuerdas naruto...-dijo kushina-has crecido mucho..._

_-mama...-dijo naruto_

_-ya es todo un hombre...has hecho buenas cosas...-dijo minato-pero aun no es tiempo de que estés aquí.._

_-papa...pero que este lugar..-dijo naruto_

_-hay una persona que sufre por ti-dijo kushina-ha sufrido desde siempre.._

_-hinata..donde esta ella..-dijo naruto-tengo que estar con ella..._

_-tienes que volver hijo-dijeron ambos_

* * *

**EN LA SALA DEL HOSPITAL...**

-tenemos clases mañana..-dijo sakura-pero no querra irse sin el...

-es cierto..naruto se ha convertido una parte de su vida...-dijo ino

-_"no tienen ni la idea de cuanto.."_-penso jiraiya

-vamos...para que descanse un poco ya que tenemos clases...-dijo sakura

-si..vamos chicos..-dijo ino

-claro...te seguimos..-dijo kiba

* * *

**EN EL CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL...**

-tenemos que irnos hina...-dijo sakura-tenemos clases mañana...

-si...ademas podremos venir mañana...-dijo kiba

-quiero quedarme aqui...con el..-dijo hinata

-entendemos esto...pero sabes que son examenes..pronto..-dijo ino

-si...se que a naruto no le gustaria que faltaras a clases..-dijo sakura-hazlo por el...

-tienen razon..-dijo hinata-pero dejenme quedarme aqui con el...

-de acuerdo...nos vemos mañana en la escuela...-dijo ino

-si...vamos chicos es hora de irnos...-dijo sakura

_Todos los chicos salieron del cuarto..._

-esto sera duro para mi..-dijo hinata-pero por ti haria lo que fuera...

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EN EL SALON...**_

-_"siento que me miran diferente.."_-penso hinata-_"como si..."_

-mira que tenemos aqui..-dijo kona-no es mas la bastarda del señor hiashi ya ni que es su hija...

-...-no dijo nada hinata

-es una bastarda...ya que es la hija del amante de su madre...-dijo kona-a ver desmienteme...

-eso..eso es cierto..-dijo sakura

-claro que lo es...ademas no es mas obio...-dijo kona-es una hija no deseada por su supuesto padre...

_Tras decir eso hinata salio corriendo del salon..._

-no es mas que una estupida niña con sueños tontos..-dijo kona

-cayate no sabes nada...-dijo sakura-hinata espera...

_Fue tras de ella...dejando a kona con una sonrisa de sastifaccion..._

-_"y esto es solo el principio"_-penso kona-_"preparate querida porque sera la peor semana de tu vida..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	28. Capitulo 28

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 28  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

-hinata estas bien...-dijo sakura

-dejenme sola por favor..-dijo hinata

-no dejaremos que sea arpia se salga con la suya...-dijo ino-eso le haria daño al bebe...

-c..como se enteraron..-dijo hinata-nadie sabe que...

-estas embarzada..lo se-dijo ino-no te preocupes...cuenta con nosotras...

-si..jamas estas sola...aunque naruto este en coma jamas te dejara sola..-dijo sakura-el me dio esto antes de que eso pasara...

-que es...-dijo hinata

-averigualo te dejamos..-dijo sakura

_Ya que las chicas salieron del salon...habia una cancion el ella y una nota..._

_-se que tu vida ha sido de puro dolor y sufrimiento lo vi en tu rostro cuando te conoci...aun no se si has perdonado a tu primo por decirme la verdad acerca de ello...pero me prometi que te haria inmensamente feliz y esa promesa la tengo en pie porque cuando te vi por primera vez en el salon de musica con aquella cancion que fue la que me inspiro a escribir esta...se que la cancion que cantaste tenia un valor sentimental ya que tu padre te la habia quemado al otro dia...y si un dia no estoy contigo piensa que estar ahi para ti..ya que tu eres mi razon para seguir adelante y es la fortaleza que necesito para que este bien...verte reir y sonreírme alegra mi corazon..._

_Sus lagrimas salieron sin poder contenerse..._

_-a pesar de que la vida ha sido muy dura para los dos te digo yo que jamas te rindas y luches por lo que mas amas en el mundo...como yo lo hago cada dia es como un reto para mi en hacerte inmensamente feliz...te amo y te lo dire todo el tiempo que sea necesario porque lo que siento por ti es algo mas que un simple gusto...es un amor que jamas morira porque para eso tendrian que matarme...y aunque me maten mi amor sera mas grande que todo ese odio que hay en los humanos...recuerda que te amo y jamas dejes de sonreir porque eres hermosa cuando lo haces..._

_ATTE:_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_PS:me ayudo mi abuelo a escribirla...ya que no es mi letra pero todo lo que dice es verdad.._

-naruto..yo tambien te amo-dijo hinata-cada dia que pasa te amo mas y mas...

* * *

**EN EL SALON...**

-estara bien hinata...-dijo ino-y que fue lo que le diste...

-una carta y con la cancion que ensayamos la recuerdas..-dijo sakura

-hablas de aquella cancion cuando...-dijo ino

-la misma...esperemos que la carta que le escribio no la deprima mas por el bebe..-dijo sakura

-es cierto..y lo que mas la ha recaido es que naruto aun no despierta del coma..-dijo ino

-si..esperemos que despierte pronto y sepa la noticia..-dijo sakura...-dijo

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

_Estudio aquella cancion...se levanto del piso y camino hacia aquel piano...y comenzo a tocar...y a cantar..._

Hinata:

Hikouki kara mieru yakei to sora  
Kagami ni utsushita you ni mieru  
Yozora no mukou demo watashi mitai ni  
Nayamu dareka ga iru no kana ?

Are we the stars from the sky ?  
Moshi sou nara oshiete yo  
Are we the stars from the sky ?  
Nayamanaide ii tte  
Where should I go  
What should I know  
Mado ni utsuru jibun wo  
Where should I go  
What should I know  
Hoshi ni kasane awaseteta

Namida ga afurete mezameta asa  
Mado ni yorisou ame no shizuku  
Kumori zora no mukou... Watashi mitai ni  
Naiteru hito ga iru no kana ?

* * *

**EN LOS PASILLOS...**

-escuchan eso...esta cantando...vamos chicos..-dijo sakura

-si era hora que cantara...-dijo kiba-arriba el entusiasmo...

-por supuesto...ya que es el que le da esa fortaleza...-dijo lee

-es cierto vamos..nos necesita ahora..-dijo sasuke

-oh si...vamos..-dijo kiba

* * *

**EN LA SALA DE MUSICA...**

Are we the stars from the sky ?  
Hoshi0tachi wa naze konna ni mo  
Are we the stars from the sky ?  
Natsukashii'n darou  
Wherever I go  
Whenever they glow  
Mayottara itsu datte  
Wherever I go  
Whenever they glow  
Yozora ni jibun sagashiteta

_Los chicos entraron y la acompañaron con el sonido de la musica mezclando asi sus ritmos_

Dokoka de kiita hoshi no shoutai  
Bokura wa hoshi no ichibu nan datte  
Ima made kidzukazu ni ikite kita  
Sore nara boku wa motto kagayakeru no ?

So we're the stars from the sky  
Bokura no naka ni nemuru uchuu  
So we're the stars from the sky  
Ima, mezameteku yo  
My fear is gone  
My fear is gone  
Kokoro ga kagayakidasu  
Oh, Shine like a star  
Shine like a star  
Subete wa tsunagatte ita'n da

So we're the stars from the sky  
Bokura no naka ni nemuru uchuu  
So we're the stars from the sky  
Ima, mezameteku yo  
My fear is gone  
My fear is gone  
Kokoro ga kagayakidasu  
Oh, Shine like a star  
Shine like a star  
Subete wa tsunagatte ita'n da

Hikouki kara mieru yakei to sora  
Kagami ni utsushita you ni mieru  
Yozora no mukou demo watashi mitai ni  
Nayamu dareka ga iru no kana ?

Are we the stars from the sky ?  
Moshi sou nara oshiete yo  
Are we the stars from the sky ?  
Nayamanaide ii tte  
Where should I go  
What should I know  
Mado ni utsuru jibun wo  
Where should I go  
What should I know  
Hoshi ni kasane awaseteta

Namida ga afurete mezameta asa  
Mado ni yorisou ame no shizuku  
Kumori zora no mukou... Watashi mitai ni  
Naiteru hito ga iru no kana ?

Are we the stars from the sky ?  
Hoshi0tachi wa naze konna ni mo  
Are we the stars from the sky ?  
Natsukashii'n darou  
Wherever I go  
Whenever they glow  
Mayottara itsu datte  
Wherever I go  
Whenever they glow  
Yozora ni jibun sagashiteta

Dokoka de kiita hoshi no shoutai  
Bokura wa hoshi no ichibu nan datte  
Ima made kidzukazu ni ikite kita  
Sore nara boku wa motto kagayakeru no ?

So we're the stars from the sky  
Bokura no naka ni nemuru uchuu  
So we're the stars from the sky  
Ima, mezameteku yo  
My fear is gone  
My fear is gone  
Kokoro ga kagayakidasu  
Oh, Shine like a star  
Shine like a star  
Subete wa tsunagatte ita'n daim

So we're the stars from the sky  
Bokura no naka ni nemuru uchuu  
So we're the stars from the sky  
Ima, mezameteku yo  
My fear is gone  
My fear is gone  
Kokoro ga kagayakidasu  
Oh, Shine like a star  
Shine like a star  
Subete wa tsunagatte ita'n da

-es increíble...de verdad..-dijo sakura

-tienen razón sakura...tengo que ser mas fuerte por el bebe-dijo hinata

-bebe...-dijeron los demás

-si hinata esta embarazada..-dijo sakura

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	29. Capitulo 29

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 29  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-que...de verdad..-dijeron los demas

-si...-dijo sakura

-desde cuando lo sabes...-dijo temari-aun eres muy joven...para ser madre

-lo se...-dijo hinata-me entere hace dos dias...

-pues te felicito...-dijo kiba-seras la mejor madre que el bebe haya tenido...

-gracias...-dijo hinata-aunque quiero que naruto despierte del coma...

-nosotros tambien lo deseamos...-dijo sasuke

-chicos...chicos..-dijo lee entrando-el concurso de talentos es mañana...

-mañana...-dijo sakura-que haremos...

-si no entramos nos descalificaran...-dijo lee

-es cierto...que podemos hacer...-dijo shikamaru-digo la banda no puede tocar si naruto o si..

-claro que no..-dijo sasuke-naruto es el elemento ensencial de la banda...

-es cierto...el y hinata son los enseciales y no pueden tocar juntos..recuerdas..-dijo sakura

-ya veo..y que haran...-dijo neji-no pueden tocar sin el...

-si..si tocaremos...-dijo hinata

-pero hinata recuerda que la primera ronda es dueto...-dijo ino

-lo se...y hare que sea solista...-dijo hinata-estan conmigo...

-claro cuenta con eso...-dijo sasuke

-nosotros tambien..-dijo ino

-_"has madurado mucho..."_-penso neji-_"sin duda ustedes seran los mejores padres para ese bebe..."_

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

_**EN EL HOSPITAL...**_

-sabes...mañana es el concurso de talentos...-dijo hinata-al me convencieron entrar...esto sera dificil para mi...

-lo se...pero ten paciencia..-dijo jiraiya-ya veras que despertara mas pronto de lo que crees...

-espero que asi sea...señor..-dijo hinata

-no me llames señor...-dijo jiraiya-dime abuelo ya eres la novia de mi unico nieto...y que pronto me daran un visnieto o visnieta...

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

.

.

_-hay una forma de que pueda volver...-dijo naruto-no puedo dejarla sola..._

_-lo sabemos...y si hay una forma en la cual puedes volver con ella...-dijo minato_

_-y su bebe...-dijo kushina_

_-¿bebe?...-dijo naruto-pero de que bebe hablan..._

_-lo averiguaras pronto...ahora siguenos...-dijo minato-es por aqui..._

_Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar al lugar...se veía completamente blanco en forma de puerta.._

_-entra aquí y regresaras-dijo kushina-estaras con la persona que espera por ti_

_-podre regresar...espérame hinata porque estaré contigo..-dijo naruto-gracias...padre...madre.._

_-que te vaya bien..-dijo kushina comenzando a caminar con minato_

_-oigan...cuando los volvere a ver-dijo naruto_

_-no hay tiempo hijo..se cerara tu portal para que regreses...nos veras en tus recuerdos porque vivimos en ti siempre-dijo kushina_

_-entiendo...nos vemos...-dijo naruto al entrar a ese portal_

* * *

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO...**

-mañana...es el concurso..-dijo hinata

_Tomo aquella cancion y la comenzo a leer detalladamente..._

_-siempre dicen que el amor es el sentimiento mas fuerte que existe..._

_-eso es cierto mama.._

_-por supuesto..cuando encuentres al verdadero amor...jamas dejes que los separen por ningun motivo..._

_-si lo hare..._

-_"no pude protejerte...no hice nada por ti...nada"_-penso hinata

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EN EL TEATRO ESCOLAR...**_

-bien chicos hagamos lo mejor..por naruto..-dijo sasuke

-si...se que lo lograremos..-dijo kiba-confio en ustedes equipo..

-y yo en ustedes tambien...-dijo ino-se que lo lograremos...

-no lo creo...sin naruto ustedes no son nada...-dijo kona

-es cierto...ya que el esta en coma...-dijo nagato-no creo que puedan contra nosotros..

-asi..pues te dejaremos muy sorprendido...-dijo kiba

-no lo creo ya que su cantante es una recojida...-dijo kona-ademas mirenla esta que se muere sin su amado..

-cayate ya...-dijo sakura-no le hagas caso hina...yo se que podremos con ellos...

-eso quisieras...-dijo kona-son un caso perdido...

-eso demuestrelo en el ecenario...a ver quien es mejor de las dos bandas...-dijo hinata

-tenlo en cuenta recojida...-dijo kona

-y tambien serias una recojida...ya que tus padres jamas quisieron...-dijo hinata-y que fuiste recojida por su padrastro...a ver dime quien es mas recojida tu o yo...

-maldita...-dijo kona-esta me las pagaras...

-aqui estoy...cuando quieras...-dijo hinata-que-ri-da...

_Kona salio con alma que lleva el diablo...y su banda detras de ella con nagato..._

-wow...si que nos sorprendiste amiga..-dijo ino-no habiamos conocido ese lado de ti...

-cierto...es increible...como supiste eso de kona..-dijo sakura

-de hecho lo sabia desde hace algunos años...-dijo hinata-pero jamas tuve el valor de decirselo en su cara...

-es increible hinata...de verdad..-dijo temari

-ya chicos...es su turno de tocar en el ecenario...-dijo shikamaru-quien esta nervioso...

-no...-dijo kiba-esto sera divertido...

-podremos con esto...-dijo ino-no estes nerviosa hinata...ya veras que te gustara estar ahi...

-puede que tengas razon...-dijo hinata-_"aunque sin naruto no se si pueda hacerlo..."_

* * *

**EN EL HOSPITAL...**

-d..donde estoy...-dijo naruto despertando-abuelo..

-naruto despertaste...no tienes la idea de lo preocupados que estabamos...

-¿preocupados...? donde esta hinata...-dijo naruto-quiero verla...

-en el concurso de la escuela...-dijo jiraiya

-¡EL CONCURSO..ES HOY!-dijo naruto alterandose

-si...es hoy...-dijo jiraiya-que haces...

-pues que crees que hago me ire al concurso...-dijo naruto-los chicos me necesitan...

-estas loco...apenas te estas recuperando del coma..-dijo jiraiya-no puedes salirte asi del hospital..

-pues veme...-dijo naruto-no dejare los chicos solos..somos equipo abuelo...

_-somos equipo papa...no dejare a los chicos solos..._

-es cierto...vamos antes de que se den cuenta que no estas en la cama...-dijo jiraiya

-gracias abuelo...ahora nos veremos chicos...-dijo naruto

-aguarda naruto...tenemos que avisarle a los chicos...-dijo jiraiya

-bien...pero que no le diga nada a hinata...quiero que sea una sorpresa...

-_"ni lo que te espera a ti..."_-penso jiraiya-_"tambien te tienen una sorpresa increble"_

_Tomo su cel y comenzo a marcar el numero que le dijo naruto..._

* * *

**EN EL TEATRO ESCOLAR...**

-como dice...de verdad...-dijo sasuke

_-si...dile a tus amigos menos a hinata...-contesto jiraiya-quiere darle la sorpresa..._

-de acuerdo...que cancion quiere que cantemos...-dijo sasuke

_-Blackfire...habla con los demas y nada de decirle a hinata...-contesto jiraiya_

-claro..-dijo sasuke y colgo

-quien era sasuke..-dijo sakura

-reune al equipo menos a hinata...-dijo sasuke

-porque no hinata...-dijo sakura-quien era en el telefono...

-era jiraiya...naruto desperto del coma...y por eso no quiere que sepa aun...contenta..-dijo sasuke

-si mucho..-dijo sakura-chicos...

_Los demas chicos se juntaron en forma de grupo menos hinata...que no alcanzo a escucharlos..._

-cambio de planes chicos...cantaremos Blackfire...la recuerdan..-dijo sasuke

-si...pero es dueto lo recuerdas..-dijo kiba-naruto esta en coma...

-no es asi...acaba de despertar y viene para aca..-dijo sasuke

-oh...y por eso no llamaste a hinata...-dijo lee-es buena idea...

-eso..si..-dijo temari

-bien...recuerden nada de esto a hinata...-dijo sasuke

-que es lo que no debo saber chicos..-dijo hinata-contesten...

-tenemos que cambiarnos ya casi es nuestro turno...-dijo sakura-vamos ino...

-claro..-dijo ino-no hay tiempo de preguntas hinata...anda vamos a cambiarnos..

-yo las acompaño chicas..-dijo temari

_Ya que las chicas se fueron al baño a cambiarse..._

-parte una ya esta...es cuestion que llegue a tiempo..-dijo sasuke

-llegara...sabes como es naruto en esto..-dijo kiba

-muy cierto..-dijo lee

-_"si que sera interesante todo.."_-penso sasuke-recuerdan como va la cancion cierto chicos...

-oh si...jamas se olvida..-dijo kiba

-yo estoy con el...-dijo lee-una cancion asi jamas se olvidan...

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	30. Capitulo 30

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 30  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN EL BAÑO DE CHICAS...**

-estan seguras que con esta vestimenta es la adecuada..-dijo hinata-me siento incomoda con ella...

-que dices...te vez hermosa con esa ropa...-dijo sakura

-ademas es muy ensencial para la cancion...-dijo ino

-es cierto...-dijo temari-ademas te hace ver mas bonita de lo que ya eres...

-gracias...-dijo hinata-aunque me siento muy incomoda con ella...

-bueno ya es nuestro turno...-dijo sakura-vamos chicas...

* * *

**EN EL ECENARIO...**

-bien les presento la banda numero 23...-dijo el juez del concurso

_Los chicos salieron...hinata se sorprendio jamas habia visto tanta gente junta..._

-su cancion es Blackfire...comiencen...-dijo el juez del concurso

-_"blackfire.."_-penso hinata-_"pero es dueto...como lo hare..."_

_Comenzando a tocar la tonada que al publico le empezo a gustar...ya era el momento de que cantara pero una voz le gano..._

Naruto:

Into the night, let me go go  
Mabataki hodo de kōhō tobi satte kuView  
Mikuron mo kuruwan nerai wa togisumasa reta sunaipā

-_"esa voz..."_-penso hinata

Naruto:

Supīkā no himei dakudaku dōpamin no shirei  
Oh! `Dōshite iki isogu?'  
Hey, what I'm chasing fo

_Al verlo ahi a un lado suyo...entro en trance..._

-que le pasa ala chica...a caso le dio panico ecenico...-dijo maya-por lo que veo asi fue...

-es cierto...-dijo kyo-le dio panico ecenico...

-_"hinata...vamos.."_-penso naruto-hina...

_Al escuchar la voz salio del trance que estaba..._

-naruto...estas aqui...-dijo hinata

-si...pero tenemos un concurso que ganar...o perder...-dijo naruto sonriendo

-si...-dijo hinata

_Dio un gran suspiro y comenzo a cantar..._

Hinata:

i warau kimi no yokogao

Naruto:

Misekake no nichijō

Hinata

Kotoba naku shita fushizen'na yoru ni

Nagaredashita hon'nō

Naruto:

That's right, I know that

Hinata:

Tojikomete ita osanai negai

Sonomamade itakatta Itsushika kimi mo wasurete iku no?

Sore ga "otona" to iu mono?

Moshimo ashita kono chikyū ga

Kiete shimau to shite mo

Mezamerudeshou kimi no koe de

Kōri no machi mugon no jidai (ima)

Boku ga kaete miseru yo

Sorawokakeru!

Sekaijū o Kakimawashite seiha shitai Migi ni narae?

Chigau kimi wa Kimi no mama sonomamade ¡Hey! C'mon!

Kodomo no koro akogarete ita

Hosoi yubi de ashita o hiraku¡Let's Do It!  
Kakusanaide omoidashite

Ikōyo nani ni demo nareru

Naruto:

Kono shunkan no zekkei kono kaze no naka dake

`Arinomamade ī' to sō omou koto ga dekiru sutēji

Kyūkyoku ni oikonda sono-saki de yatto shutsugen suru

Danjon no jūmin wasureteita jibun

Hinata:

Raito o terashi mokutekichi e to

Ano yūhi no saki e Doko made ikeba?

Kangaeru mae ni Afure dashita shōdō

Find more lyrics at ※

Nijiiro no michi kābu ni sotte

Doko made mo ikitai yo

Tsumaranai asa manyuaru no ima

`Nantonaku…' ja i rarenai!

Moshimo ashita kono chikyū ga

Kiete shimau to shite mo

Nō o yogitta kimi no egao

Unmei no ito pinchi sae mo

Boku o atsuku surukara

Kagayaki dasu! Jueru no yō ni

Utagai mo naku shinji teru yo

Hikari no ame kono shinpashī

Dare mo jama wa dekinaikaraHey! C'mon!  
Puroguramu ni okasa rete iru

Kikai no yō ni warawanaideLet's Do It!  
Kowareta neji sukuidasu yo

Ikimashou kokoronomamani!

Naruto:

My soul is all free, that's waht I can see  
Within the full speed Nan no hoshō sae nai yukusaki

Sekaijū furimawashite sora kakete iku imēji  
That you gave me is raging in the night

Hinata:

Sorawokakeru! Sekaijū o

Kakimawashite dakishimetai

Migi ni narae? Chigau kimi wa

Kimi no mama sonomama de iteHey! C'mon!  
Kodomo no koro akogarete ita

Hosoi kami o koboshi (hirugae) shiteLet's Do It!  
Sashinobeta te boku wa nareru Ikōyo nani ni demo nareru!

Naruto:

Ganzen ni hirogatta hōshajō no pāsupekutibu

Zenpō ni suikoma rete yukuLandscapeNo furēmu

Kotae wa kitto sagashi mono wa kitto ano shōshitsu-ten no mukō  
Now you see It's what I'm chasing for  
Oh yes, It's waht I'm chasing for  
Now you see It's waht I'm chasing for  
So I don't wanna stop, I just wanna go go go

-increible...asombroso...un fuerte aplauso ala banda 23 de la escuela...-dijo el juez del concurso

_Todo el publico aplaudio con un gran entusiasmo..._

-_"lo has hecho bien naruto"_-penso jiraiya-_"sin duda ha heredado tu talento hijo..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	31. Capitulo 31

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 31  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-lo hicimos chicos...ha quedado increible...-dijo naruto

-es cierto...-dijo kiba-despues de todo somos equipo no?...

-muy cierto...y vaya que sorpresa nos has dado...-dije sasuke-y mas que sorprendiste a hinata..

-eso no se hace naruto...-dijo temari-pense que se desmayaria...

-si...ademas no puedes hacerle ese tipos de cosas con su...-dijo sakura y despues se tapo la boca

-hay algo que no sepa..-dijo naruto

-eso depende de ti..-dijo sasuke-porque no lo averiguas...

-eso hare...que no te quepa la menor duda...-dijo naruto-"que raros...que me estaran ocultando.."

* * *

**EN LA AZOTEA DE LA ESCUELA...**

-_"papi acaba de despertar del coma.."_-penso hinata tocandose el vientre aun plano-_"que reaccion tendra cuando lo sepa..."_

_-fuiste el peor error que tu madre deseo conservar..._

-_"error..."_-penso hinata-tu jamas serias un error para mi...porque eres procreado por el amor...

-procreado...-dijo naruto entrando-que esta pasando...

-naruto-dijo hinata sorprendida al verlo ahi-yo...es que..

-que cosa..porque los demas no me han querido decir lo que esta pasando...-dijo naruto

-es que..es algo que paso cuando quedaste en coma..-dijo hinata-yo..me desmaye y me llevaron con una enfermera y me dijo tenia una noticia...

-¿que noticia...?-dijo naruto-no te iras a morir verdad...si eso pasa no me lo...

-no...no me voy a morir..-dijo hinata con una pequeña risa-es que esa noticia es que...seremos padres...

_Naruto abrio los un poco mas los ojos sorprendiendose con esa noticia..._

_-seremos padres..._

_En su cabeza se repetia constantemente esas palabras...siempre soño tener una familia ya que su abuelo era su unica familia viva...aunque tambien hinata pronto cumpliria la mayoria de edad...pero tambien le alegro saberlo ya que fue procreado por el amor..._

-dime algo...-dijo hinata sintiendo algo de miedo por su respuesta-lo que sea...

-hinata...yo-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN EL CONCURSO...**

-donde estan ellos...pronto daran los resultados..-dijo temari

-tranquila...creo que es mas importante lo de ellos..-dijo shikamaru-ademas no pasara nada...esto es por pura diversion..

-cierto..gane quien gane estara bien..-dijo sasuke-es solo un pasatiempo...

-si..-dijo sakura-ademas los he conocido a cada uno de ustedes...

-cierto..-dijo kiba-ustedes me cayeron de maravilla son los mejores amigos...

-conocer a cada uno de ustedes me han enseñado que es lo que mas importa de la vida-dijo ino

-oh si...es increible cada uno de ustedes...-dijo lee

-cada uno de ustedes son muy enseciales en la banda..-dijo neji-despues de todo son equipo..

-somos equipo..-dijo sasuke-como el dobe dice...

-tienes razon...-dijo sakura-somos equipo...

* * *

**EN LA AZOTEA...**

-_"no por favor...solo no quiero que me dejes..."_-penso hinata-_"unque no creo que lo hagas...pero y.."_

_No pudo terminar la frase de su mente cuando sintio los labios de naruto sobre los suyos...al principio se sorprendio y pocos minutos le correspondio con esa misma intensidad transmitiendose todo el amor que existia entre los dos...despues de ese lindo beso..._

-no tienes ni la menor idea de lo feliz que me hace saberlo..-dijo naruto

-de verdad..-dijo hinata-entonces no piensas que...que el bebe sea un error..

-que...no jamas pensaria eso..-dijo naruto-porque aqui esta creciendo el amor que nos tenemos..jamas lo dudes..

_Los ojos de hinata se llenaron de lagrimas que lo abrazo y el correspondiendole...se acomodaron el esa pared es estaba en esta azotea...contemplaban las estrellas...cuando salio una estrella fugaz..._

-mira una estrella fugaz...-dijo hinata señalando el cielo-pide un deseo...

-no necesito deseos...si lo que mas deseo ya lo tengo aqui conmigo..-dijo naruto-porque no lo pides tu...

-de acuerdo..-dijo hinata y cerro sus ojos-_"deseo ser feliz con naruto.."_

-ya lo pediste..-dijo naruto y ella asintio-que fue lo que pediste...

-no puedo decirlo...porque se arruinaria el deseo..-dijo hinata

-yo creo saber que fue lo que pediste...-dijo naruto

-asi...-dijo hinata-y se puede saber que fue lo que pedi como deseo ala estrella fugaz..

* * *

**EN EL CONCURSO...**

-bien creo que es momento de anunciar a los ganadores del concurso..-dijo el juez del concurso

_Saco un sobre con los resultados del ganador..._

-espero que salga bien..-dijo ino

-recuerden que no importa quien gane...-dijo sasuke-es solo por diversion...

-si claro diversion...ya se resignaron a perder..-dijo kona-si su vocalista es mas que una recojida...

-como tu...-dijo sakura-al menos ella una increible persona a pesar de todo...

-si claro...no es mas que una hipocrita...-dijo kona

-si hablas de hipocritas...tu eres la primera...-dijo ino-que..ri..da...

-bien...el ganador es...-dijo el juez del concurso

* * *

**EN LA AZOTEA...**

-con solo diciendome que si...-dijo naruto sacando una pequeña caja con un pequeño diamante que brillaba ala luz de la luna

-¿como?..¿tu..tu quieres casarte conmigo..?-dijo hinata

-por supuesto..ahora dime..-dijo naruto-hinata..¿te casarias conmigo?

-yo...-dijo hinata-solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta antes de que te diga..

-claro...preguntame las que quieras-dijo naruto

-tu...tu te quieres casar porque estoy embarazada...-dijo hinata-y si es por eso y...

-me quiero casar contigo porque te amo...ademas hace unos dias antes de que quedara en coma iba a pedirtelo...y tambien quiero protejerte de tu padre...-dijo naruto-no quiero que el te haga daño a ti tanto como al bebe...

-no me protegas...por mi culpa habias quedado en coma...-dijo hinata-y si te hacen daño yo no se si podria resistirlo...

-no me pasara nada...-dijo naruto-ya que ustedes seran mi fuerza...entoces aceptas...

-si...-dijo hinata-si quiero casarme contigo...

_Saco el anillo de la cajita y se la deslizo por su delgado dedo..._

-seria mejor que bajaramos...creo que ya estan dando los resultados...-dijo hinata

-no quisiera irme de aqui...-dijo naruto-pero tienes razon vamos..

* * *

**EN EL CONCURSO...**

-todos estan ansiosos por saberlo...-dijo el juez del concurso-ya dejemonos de juego el ganador es...

-que pasa chicos..-dijo naruto-aun no dan los resultados...

-apenas...y caya que ya van a nombrar al ganador..-dijo sakura

-y el ganador es...-dijo el juez del concurso-la banda numero...

_Hinata sostibo su mano y a los demas pero apretaba mas la mano con la que tomaba a naruto...y el solo le sonrio diciendole que todo estaria bien..._

-23...-dijo el juez del concurso-denle un fuerte aplaso...

_El publico aplaudio con un entisiasmo que se presentaba..._

-felicidades chicos...ahora despidanos con una de sus canciones...-dijo el juez del concurso

-por supuesto..-dijo sasuke-tienes idea cual naruto...

-oh si...-dijo naruto

_Le hizo seña a sasuke que tocara el bajo...y ya los demas supieron cual era...empezaron a tocar..._

Hinata:

Awaken my blood destiny ! Hanasanai de  
Tsutau kodou kanjite  
Itetsuku yamiyo mo osorenai  
Afuru omoi subete ga ima  
Bokura wo tsunagu

Naruto:

Wake up, run for fate, I know that you're the brave  
Must be focused on the bull's eye, flip flap, right  
It's time for you to get out from the where you used to sleep  
Awaken libido, yeah

Hinata:

Furueru ken wo nigirishimeta  
Ano toki boku wa...  
Tooku yureru akogare dake  
Mite ita koto kizuita nda

Urunda hitomi ni nijimu shizuku  
Nani wo inori matte ita no ?  
Te wo nobaseba todoku kyori ni  
Nani mo dekizu ni

... Dakedo ima nara  
Wakaru yo kono itami  
Tada no kizuato ja nakute

Naruto:

You really got to know

Hinata:

Sabitsuku unmei ni  
Tachi mukau kakugo wo kureta kara

Naruto:

Fight "4 REAL"

Hinata:

Kono te wo tsukan de hanasanai de  
Tsutau kodou kanjite  
Bokura wa nakushita kazu dake  
Tsuyoku nareru yo

Naruto

just forever

Hinata:

Awaken my blood destiny !  
Uchinuku kaze  
Dare ni mo tomerarenai  
A thing to do for you !  
Kirameku gin no na de  
Afuru omoi subete wo ima  
Kimi ni sasage gou

Naruto:

The bodies never die but the pains ever last  
The fate, nobody knows but the dream, everybody chases  
Furikazashi ta her spear, beautiful deep blue  
Whatever happens gotta save the thing you love

Hinata:

Me wo hosomete warau kuse ga  
Itoshiku natte  
Doko ni ite mo nani wo shite mo  
Onaji kage wo sagashite ita

Hiroi sora e habamu kabe ga  
Tsumetai asa tsurete kite mo  
Mune wo tataku shindou dake  
Atsuku nokotta

... Dakara ima koso  
Wakaru yo kono chikara  
Mezameta koro yori motto

Naruto:

You really got to know

Hinata:

Kono te de sono karada  
Dakitometai kimi no tame ni tada...

Naruto:

Fight "4 REAL"

Hinata:

Kasanete kita yume tsuranuiteku  
Tashika na hikari sagasou  
Mabushii hibana wo chirashite  
Nando mo deau

Naruto:

just forever

Hinata:

Awaken my blood destiny ! Kimi ga kureta  
Shirazu ni ita yasashi sa  
A thing to do for you.  
Ta no dare demo naku  
Tatta hitotsu te ni iretai  
Kimi to genjitsu wo...

Naruto:

Fight for the right, you never be afraid, hey  
Fight for the right, just beat them right now  
Fight or flight, so primitive rute  
You just burn it, just burn it, with fire  
They think that you still let your lions sleep inside you  
Nara girigiri tame tara zen tama hitoshi hou attou teki juurin  
Now you make it and take it  
No you're not the who wants to fake it  
I know that you gotta mei  
This is your reality

el sonido de la guitarra de solista ya que era naruto quien la tocaba...

Hinata:

Motometa kazu dake surinuketeku  
Yuragu sekai no sadame  
Hontou ni taisetsu na mono wa  
Mitsume tsuzukete

Awaken my blood destiny ! Negau koto mo  
Wasurete ita kinou ni  
A thing to do for you.  
Se wo mukete ike tara  
Nijimu yami mo subete ga hora...  
Inochi moyasu yo

Naruto:

Got to fight "4 REAL"

Hinata:

Tsunai da kono te wo hanasanai de  
Tsutau kodou kanjite  
Hontou ni taisetsu na mono wa  
Soba ni aru kara

Naruto:

So now awaken my blood destiny !

Hinata:

Awaken my blood destiny !  
Uchinuku kaze  
Arata na ashita e sasou

A thing to do for you !  
Kirameku gin no na de  
Itsuru omoi subete wo ima  
Mirai e tsunagou

Naruto:

Got to fight "4 REAL"

-un fuerte apaluso y gracias por participar a los demas...ya que se ganaran un punto para la materia que quiera..-dijo el juez del concurso

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	32. Capitulo 32

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 32  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA NOCHE...**

-si que logramos chicos...-dijo lee-es increible...que les parece si celebramos...

-es exelente idea..-dijo kiba-yo me apunto...

-yo tambien..-dijo ino-y ustedes...

-no podemos...tenemos que irnos a casa pronto...-dijo naruto

-estas de broma verdad...-dijo lee

-no...no es una broma...-dijo naruto-ademas quiero pasar tiempo con mi prometida..

-¿prometida?-dijeron los demas sorprendido

-si...nos acabamos de comprometer..-dijo naruto-y si me disculpan chicos..vamos hina

-si...nos vemos chicos...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO...**

-estas seguro de que no quisiste ir a celebrar con los chicos...-dijo hinata

-no ademas como lo dije...quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo y el bebe...-dijo naruto-ademas cuando nazca nos casaremos...o quieres casarte antes...

-como quieras...ademas cuando sea la boda...-dijo hinata-me gustaria que fuera sencilla...

-claro...tambien deseo lo mismo hina...-dijo naruto-mas que nunca...

-si...de verdad cres que...-dijo hinata-nada..

-que cosa...-dijo naruto-sabes que no me gusta que me guardes secretos...

-lo se...mama decia que el amor es algo hermoso..-dijo hinata-jamas crei en eso hasta que...

-que cosa..-dijo naruto

-que un dia encontre esto en mi diario...-dijo hinata-estaba bien escondido...

-y que fue lo que encontraste...-dijo naruto

-una carta...-dijo hinata-quisieras leerla...para mi..

-pero es muy privado es de tu madre...-dijo naruto

-por favor..leela por mi...-dijo hinata

-esta bien...-dijo naruto abrio la carta y comenzo a leerla

_-se que la vida es muy dura...si algun dia sueñas con conocer que es el amor verdadero cuando sepas de que el amor es aquel sentimiento que la vida te ha mostrado...se que no soy la persona indicada para decirte estas cosas...pero cuando naciste el amor que le tenia a tu padre era inmenso pero...cuando mis padres me comprometieron con hiashi...yo ya te estaba esperando...mi amor por ti era tan intenso que tanto tu como tu hermana son mi gran tesoro..._

_El vio como las lagrimas salian de sus ojos perlados..._

-esta bien...si quieres pudes terminarla tu...-dijo naruto

-no...continua..por favor..-dijo hinata

-bien...donde me habia quedado..-dijo naruto-a si..

_-la esperanza es mas pura que cualquier cosa en el mundo...siempre me pregunte si el amor existia en el mundo...mi respuesta jamas llego pero al conocer a tu padre antes de que me comprometiera con hiashi..yo no lo amaba pero con el tiempo llego a querrerlo pero no amarlo como el queria...con el paso del tiempo yo esperaba a tu hermana...tras que en una noche los dos estabamos muy borrachos...y terminamos haciendo el amor...cosa que me fue gustando...que me fui enamorando de hiashi con cada uno de sus detalles y lo romantico que era...los tres eramos tan felices hasta que enferme con el paso de los meses...y fue que..._

-murio...-dijo hinata

-hina...se que tu madre amo a tu padre...-dijo naruto-pero el amor puede cambiar...

-tu crees que el amor cambie...-dijo hinata-para nosotros...

-no lo creo...-dijo naruto-porque cuando te miro a los ojos se que el amor que siento por ti es unico y que tu me transmites...

-mi amor por ti jamas cambiaria..-dijo hinata

-claro que no...jamas pasara...porque tenemos un lazo que nos unira mas que nunca...-dijo naruto tocando el vientre de hinata aun plano

-quieres oir la ultima cancion que compuso mi madre...-dijo hinata

-tu madre escribia canciones...-dijo naruto y ella asintio-es increible...de verdad...

-escucha bien...la cancion...-dijo hinata-veamos...se llama close your eyes...

-es buen nombre..-dijo naruto-vamos a oirla tocare mi guitarra vieja...

Hinata:

yuki ga tokereba kawa e to nagare yagate wa umi ni deru kara  
mou sugu koko mo kisetsu ga kawari hidamari ni natte yuku

te wo hiroge bokura wa yume wo mite ita nagai kono tabi wa tsu'zuku  
hitomi wo tojiru to soba ni aru ki ga shita ano hibi ni moshi te ga todoku nara  
subete wo nagedashite mo ii to...

Close Your Eyes

hana ni wa kaze wo tsuchi ni wa ame wo boku ni wa ai wo soshite hohoemi wo  
konayuki ga SUROOMOOSHON de ano koro no KIMI e to maiochiru  
KIZUtsuku koto ni furerarenakute ima mo koushite tachidomatteru  
tomadoi ya, namida no imi, sono subete itsushika koko kara Can You Forget?

tsumazukinagara ikite yuku no ga ichiban chikamichi da yo tte  
fuzaketa FURI de itte kureru kara ima sara kanashiku naru

masshirona keshiki ni futatsu no yume ga kukkiri egakarete ita  
demo itsuka ano uso wa ookiku natte arasoi wa mou owatta no ni  
setsunasa wa tsumoru bakari de...

Close Your Eyes

sora ni wa uta wo mado ni wa hoshi wo KIMI ni wa yume wo soshite itoshikute  
usugurai kono daichi ga ate mo naku tsuzuite iru dake de  
tsumetai yuki ga mabuta ni ochiru sonna keshiki wo tada kurikaeshita  
aru ga mama ikita koto no tsuyosa wo bokura wa doko ka de...

hana ni wa kaze wo tsuchi ni wa ame wo boku ni wa ai wo soshite hohoemi wo  
konayuki ga SUROOMOOSHON de ano koro no KIMI e to maiochiru  
KIZUtsuku koto ni furerarenakute ima mo kou shite tachidomatteru  
tomadoi ya, namida no imi, sono subete itsu shika koko kara Can You Forget?

-es hermosa...-dijo naruto

-si que lo es...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN CASA HYUGA...**

-¡COMO DICES!...-dijo hiashi

-si señor el tal uzumaki naruto esta vivo...-dijo leo-me lo acaban de confirmar...

-¡VIVO!...tu incompetente me habias dicho que habia muerto...-dijo hiashi

-claro que si...estaba en coma...por lo que me entere..-dijo chao

-señor...hay algo mas que mi compañero no sabe...-dijo leo-y es muy importante para usted...

-que cosa..-dijo hiashi-habla...

-bien...su hija..digo hinata esta embarazada...-dijo leo-y viendo que estaba en el concurso escola ya le habra dicho...

-con que embarazada...-dijo hiashi-pero no por mucho tiempo...tengo un trabajo para ustedes dos..

-cual es la orden mi señor..-dijo leo

-cuando hayan pasado cinco meses...-dijo hiashi-haran que tenga un accidente y pierda a ese bastardo...

-en cinco meses señor...-dijo leo-es mucho tiempo...

-en ese tiempo...-dijo hiashi-es porque pasare mas tiempo con mi unica hija en america...

-ya veo...bien en cinco meses...-dijo chao-ella perdera a su hijo...

-exacto...-dijo hiashi-_"perderas a tu bastardito cueste lo que me cueste..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	33. Capitulo 33

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 33  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-esto es muy malo amiga...lo que no entiendo porque la odia tanto-dijo jiraiya

-es simple...porque no son familia...su madre ya estaba embarazada cuando se caso con el...-dijo tsunade-es mas logico que no la quiera...

-ya veo...y que podemos hacer...-dijo jiraiya

-hacer una denuncia antes de que le haga daño a ellos pero mas a la chica...-dijo tusnade-por cierto como se llama...

-hyu...digo hinata...-dijo jiraiya-ya que no son nada...

-muy cierto...y me la presentaras...-dijo tsunade-tengo cosas que hablar con ella...

-entiendo...vamos ahora si quieres...-dijo jiraiya

-ahora no puedo...tengo muchos casos que resolver...-dijo tsunade-que te parece el domingo...

-como quieras...-dijo jiraiya-nos vemos en esta direccion el domingo...

* * *

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO**

-en que piensas te veo muy pensativa...-dijo naruto

-en nada...-dijo hinata-_"espero que el no te haga ningun daño..."_

-segura...recuerda lo que ha dicho el doctor...-dijo naruto-debes estar tranquila...

-ya lo se...-dijo hinata-no me trates como si tuviera cinco años...

-lo pareces...a veces...-dijo naruto

-que malo eres conmigo...-dijo hinata-aunque tienes algo de razon...

-lo vez...asi que nada de hacer esfuerzos..-dijo naruto-te lo digo por tu bien...

-lo se...-dijo hinata

* * *

**SEGUNDO MES...**

-y como va todo...es dificil estar embarazada...-dijo sakura

-no a decir es hermoso tener a alguien que cada dia amas mas y mas...-dijo hinata

-eso es bueno saberlo...-dijo ino-aunque no se te nota mucho...

-es cierto..pero se notara y estaras muy linda..-dijo temari

-gracias...-dijo hinata-por cierto cuando falta para la graduacion...

-pues...-dijo ino-solo unos dias verdad chicas...

-si..-dijo sakura-y tu iras ala graduacion...verdad

-no estare en la graduacion...-dijo hinata-y mejor me quedo aqui...donde soy feliz..

-me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahi con los demas chicos...-dijo ino-pensabamos que si cantabamos una de las canciones...

-seria para la otra amiga...-dijo sakura

-se han vuelto muy amigas verdad..-dijo hinata-eso me da gusto para ustedes...

-si...extrañamos tocar...-dijo temari-como lo haciamos antes del concurso...

-yo tambien lo extraño..-dijo sakura

-igual...pero que se puede hacer...-dijo ino

-lo siento...-dijo hinata empezando a sollozar-siento que esto ya no sea como antes...sin tan solo no me hubieran conocido...

-que dices...-dijo sakura-si conocerte fue lo mejor verdad chicas..

-es cierto...y jamas pienses en eso hinata...-dijo ino-desear que no te hubieran conocido..

-si..jamas pienses en eso...-dijo temari-_"eso debe ser por el embarazo"_

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

-estas muy cayada...estas preocupada...-dijo naruto

-no...no es nada-dijo hinata-solo pienso...¿que crees que sea el sexo del bebe..?

-pues sea lo que sea nuestro bebe...-dijo naruto-lo amaremos tanto...

-si..-dijo hinata-sera lindo...

-por supuesto...ademas creo que esto mejorara mucho no crees..-dijo naruto

-no estoy muy segura...-dijo hinata-que tal si mi padre..digo hiashi nos hace algo...

-aun no te aconstumbras al decirle por su nombre..-dijo naruto y ella asintio-pero no te preocupes el jamas dejare que te haga daño a ti ni al bebe...de acuerdo...

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata-ire a acostar...no vienes...

-te alcanzo en un momento..-dijo naruto

_Subio al cuarto...pocos minutos sono su celular y contesto..._

-hay noticias de ello...-dijo naruto

_-no mucho no pudimos encontrar las pruebas suficiente...-contesto jiraiya-pero ten por seguro que mi amiga hara lo posible naruto..._

-confio en ti abuelo...-dijo naruto-espero que lo atrapen pronto...no quiero que le haga daño a hinata...

_-lo se...me lo has repetido...-contesto jiraiya-cuida mucho de la chica y el bebe de acuerdo..._

-si...-dijo naruto

_-te avisare cuando tengamos las pruebas suficientes...-contesto jiraiya_

-de acuerdo...me avisas..-dijo naruto y colgo

_-recuerda que debes no preocuparla tanto...su estado no es muy favorable..._

-_"tengo que tratar de que este tranquila..."_-penso naruto-_"es lo mejor para el bebe..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	34. Capitulo 34

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 34  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN EL DESPACHO DE ABOGADOS...**

-esto es mas delicado mad de lo que creo..-dijo tsunade revisando la poca informacion que tenia en sus manos

-nesecitamos mas pruebas y testigo verdad abogada...-dijo chizune

-muy cierto...necesitamos a alguien que este muy cerca de el...para que nos informe y nos de las pruebas que necesitamos...-dijo tsunade

-creo conocer a alguien que lo haria..-dijo chizune

-¿quien?...-dijo tsunade-porque seria de mucha ayuda...

-la hermana de la victima..-dijo chizune-es mi amiga...

-espera hablas de...-dijo tsunade

-si...por lo que me ha contado..la vida de su hermana esta en serio peligro...-dijo chizune-y ella nos ayudaria sin dudarlo...

-puede ser...-dijo tsunade-pero seria muy peligroso si el se entera...sera capaz de...no quiero ni imaginarmelo...

-si tal vez tenga razon...pero seria la unica que podria ayudarnos...-dijo chizune

-sabes que marcale..-dijo tsunade-y dile que necesitamos su ayuda...y que no se preocupe que le daremos proteccion...

-de acuerdo..-dijo chizune y tomo el celular-hanabi necesitamos tu ayuda...

* * *

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO...**

-estas segura que no quieres que me quede...-dijo naruto-le puedo decir a mi jefe que tuve una urgencia...

-eso seria mentira...y estoy segura anda vete...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...tratare de venir temprano...-dijo naruto-de acuerdo..

-si anda vete..-dijo hinata

.

.

**_EN EL PASILLO DEL DEPARTAMENTO..._**

-hay alguna novedad...-dijo naruto

-no mucha...-dijo tsugetsu-pero ten fe que pronto lo atraparemos...

-espero que si...pero como vas tu..-dijo naruto

-mas o menos vas a tu trabajo...-dijo tsugetsu

-si...-dijo naruto

-te acompaño para que te cuente el plan..-dijo tsugetsu

* * *

**EN LA ESCUELA...**

-todo es tan aburrido sin ellos..-dijo kiba-que mal que se salieron de la escuela...

-es cierto...ya no es lo mismo sin ellos...-dijo ino

-chicos recuerden porque salieron de la escuela..-dijo sasuke-o acaso lo olvidaron...

_-chico saldremos de la escuela porque...-dijo naruto_

_-porque...que pasa chicos..-dijo sakura_

_-es porque me expulsaron de la escuela...-dijo hinata_

_-¿que...porque?...-dijo ino_

_-fue hiashi que le hiso eso...-dijo naruto-y lo mejor es que este con ella y..._

_-entendemos...los echaremos de menos amigos..-dijo sasuke_

_-gracias...y yo tambien a ustedes...-dijo naruto-cuidense mucho..._

_-y ustedes tambien..-dijo naruto_

-si que se extrañan mucho...-dijo ino

-si...yo tambien los hecho de menos...-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA...**

-si que tu vida es muy delicada...-dijo sai

-no de todo...tuvimos que salirnos de la escuela una por el embarazo de mi novia y la otra...-dijo naruto-para que no corra peligro...

-ya veo...su vida debe ser muy dura siendo apenas jovenes para ser padres..-dijo sai

-yo no tanto...pero mi novia si...apenas cumplira la mayoria de edad...-dijo naruto

-asi que es menor de edad...-dijo sai-espero que esto no tenga ningun problema...

-no su primo me dio el consentimiento al casarme con ella..-dijo naruto-claro despues que nazca el bebe...

-eres muy joven...-dijo sai-pero veo el amor en tus ojos cuando hablas de ella...

-si..la amo desde que la vi por primera vez...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN EL DESPACHO DE ABOGADOS...**

-de acuerdo...entonces estamos en contacto..-dijo chizune y colgo

-cual es la novedad...-dijo tsunade

-no se preocupe abogada...hanabi nos ayudara..-dijo chizune

-bien...con ella cerca de el...tendremos las pruebas necesarias para hacerlo..-dijo tsunade

-por supuesto abogada...-dijo chizune

-_"es cuestion de esperar..."_-penso tsunade-_"esperemos que no la descubra..."_

.

.

-asi que les ayudara...-dijo jiraiya-no creen que sera peligroso para la chica..

-no te preocupes tendra toda nuestra proteccion verdad chizune..-dijo tsunade

-si abogada..estara bien protegida señor..-dijo chizune

-esperemos que todo salga bien..-dijo jiraiya

-si...-dijo tsunade-yo tambien lo espero...

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	35. Capitulo 35

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 35  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-es momento de que me vaya...-dijo jiraiya

-por cierto...no le cuentes nada de esto a tu nieto...-dijo tsunade-ya que el tambien puede estar en peligro...

-ya veo cuenta con eso..-dijo jiraiya

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

-ya terminaste con el ultimo trabajo...-dijo sai

-si..pero solo me falta un pequeño detalle que hacer...-dijo naruto

-dejalo vete a casa...-dijo sai

-pero...es que esto no es...-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes...vamos vete a casa nos vemos mañana...-dijo sai

-muchas gracias señor...-dijo naruto

-señor...por favor ya te he dicho que no me digas asi...-dijo sai

-perdone...entonces nos vemos mañana...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO...**

-veo que te proteje mucho mi nieto...-dijo jiraiya-eso demuestras que te quiere mucho...

-lo se...hay veces que siento que soy una carga para el..-dijo hinata

-niña el te ama mucho y no tengo la menor duda de eso...-dijo jiraiya-asi que tranquila...

-si creo que si...-dijo hinata-_"tengo que estar tranquila..."_

-bien que podemos hacer...ya comiste algo..-dijo jiraiya-te veo muy palida...

-de hecho no...-dijo hinata

-bien te hare algo de comer...-dijo jiraiya-y no acepto un no de respuesta..

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

.

.

-y que tal quedo..al pesar de que no soy un buen cocinero...-dijo jiraiya

-esta bueno señor..-dijo hinata-muchas gracias...

-de nada...recuerda que desde hoy eres mi nueva nieta...-dijo jiraiya

-si..-dijo hinata-usted es una buena persona...naruto siempre me contaba cosas increibles de ustes...

-ese muchacho exagera con las cosas...-dijo jiraiya-desde que era un niño siempre escondia su dolor para si mismo...jamas lo demostro...

-ya veo...por eso me decia que sufriamos lo mismo..-dijo hinata

-muy cierto...te dire porque reprobo dos años seguidos...-dijo jiraiya-porque siempre se metia en muchos problemas en cada escuela que lo metia...

_Ella bajo la mirada.._

-pero al conocerte se dedico unicamente en conocerte...-dijo jiraiya-y termino enamorado de ti...como tu de el..

-si...pero a mi lado ha sufrido tanto...-dijo hinata-el tenia un sueño despues de la prepa...

-lo tenia...queria convertirse el mejor compositor y cantante como su padre..-dijo jiraiya-pero ahora...

-no cumplira su sueño...-dijo hinata-y es por mi culpa...

-no niña...a el le importo mas estar contigo que su sueño-dijo jiraiya

-pero aun asi...-dijo hinata-me siento culpable de ello...

-ya estoy en casa...-dijo naruto entrando-todo bien

-si...bien me voy solo le hice compañia a mi nueva nieta...-dijo jiraiya-nos vemos naruto...recuerda subirle un poco el animo

-lo hare...nos vemos...-dijo naruto

.

.

-estas mas tranquila..-dijo naruto

-dime..es cierto lo que me conto tu abuelo...-dijo hinata

-cuenta tantas cosas...pero dime que te conto el abuelo..-dijo naruto

-que..tu querias ser el mejor compositor y cantante como tu papa...-dijo hinata-es cierto...

-bueno pues es verdad..-dijo naruto-pero ahora tu eres mi nuevo sueño que estoy por cumplir...

-pero fue mi culpa que no cumplieras tu sueño..-dijo hinata

-lo que me importa ahora eres tu y el bebe...-dijo naruto tocando el ventre de hinata

-pero...y si..-dijo hinata

-ya olvida eso...y solo nos concentrarnos en el bebe...-dijo naruto-de acuerdo...

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN EL DESPACHO DE ABIGADOS...**

-entonces tenemos casi todas las pruebas...-dijo tsunade

-si abogada...-dijo chizune-hanabi ha recopilado casi toda la informacion que necesitamos...

-bien...ese es un buen comienzo...-dijo tsunade

-eso es cierto-dijo chizune-porque estamos muy cerca de lograrlo abogada...

-por supuesto..-dijo tsunade-resolvere este caso o dejo de llamarme tsunade...

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	36. Capitulo 36

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 36  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TERCER MES...**

-al menos me dieron el dia...dime que quieres hacer...-dijo naruto-y quieres podemos ir al parque...

-estas seguro de eso naruto...-dijo hinata

-si ademas es que...no hemos salido muy seguido verdad..-dijo naruto-y que me dices...vamos...

-si vamos...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DE ABOGADOS...**

-entonces tienes lo que necesitamos..-dijo chizune

_-si...se que estoy haciendo lo correcto...se que es mi padre..-contesto hanabi_

-lo se amiga...pero hay que hacer lo que sea correcto para ti y tu hermana...-dijo chizune

_-tienes razon...te mandarere la informacion por correo..-contesto hanabi-y nosotros volveremos en unos dos meses mas..._

-bien...le dire eso ala abogada...y nos mantienes informados...-dijo chizune-de acuerdo..

_-de acuerdo...nos vemos despues...-contesto hanabi y colgo_

-hay una nueva novedad chizune..-dijo tsunade

-si abogada...hanabi me mandara la informacion que necesita para el expendiente...-dijo chizune

-bien...eso es un avance...-dijo tsunade

.

.

-bien...creo que es la informacion que necesitamos...-dijo tsunade

-ese es un buen motivo para encerrarlo en la carcel con sus complices...-dijo tsugetsu

-muy cierto...pero necesitamos mas la declaracion de la apuñalada del nieto de un amigo..-dijo tsunade

-si...se que el hablara con nosotros...-dijo tsugetsu-porque quiere que el supuesto padre de su novia no le haga mas daño...

-tienes razon...mi amiga sera de mucha ayuda...-dijo chizune-ya que es su padre...

-pobre chica...de verdad debe ser muy duro para ella...-dijo tsugetsu-pero es lo mejor para ambas...

-muy cierto tsugetsu...muy cierto...-dijo tsunade

-abogada...ya descargamos la informacion que necesitamos...-dijo chizune-es cuestion de imprimir la documentacion...

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE...**

-no crees que es hermoso...-dijo hinata

-lo es...te acuerdas cuando te traje aqui...-dijo naruto-lo recuerdas...

-si..lo recuerdo pero porque no me compras algo de comer...-dijo hinata

-claro...no te muevas de ahi...-dijo naruto-no tardo..

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

_Ya que se fue a comprar..._

_-jamas seras digna de ser una hyuga...-dijo hiashi-mirate eres una verguenza llevando el apellido distinguido..._

_-si no eres mas que una niña estupida con sueños estupidos...-dijo kana_

_-que verguenza me da ser tu padre..-dijo hiashi-eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida..._

_Al recordar eso...aunque no fuera su padre le dolia mucho esas palabras...al ver que naruto se acercaba limpio sus lagrimas..._

.

.

-no se si te guste pero es mi favorito...-dijo naruto

-si es tu favorito...de seguro me gustara...-dijo hinata y le dio un mordisco al paste que le trajo-esta buenisimo...que sabor es...

-chocolate con fresas...-dijo naruto-enserio te gusto...

-si...es como si adivinaras los antojos que he tenido...-dijo hinata

-enserio...no sabia que se antojaba eso...-dijo naruto-ahora lo se...tienes otro mas...

-es que no quiero que gastes mas...-dijo hinata

-no importa cuanto me gaste..quiero complacerte en todo lo que necesites...-dijo naruto-ahora dime que necesitas ahora...

-irme a casa...y que me abraces mucho...-dijo hinata-los necesito..

-de acuerdo amor...vamos a casa..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN CASA DE INO...**

-creen que esten bien...-dijo sakura-no los he visto en estos tres meses...

-yo tampoco...de lo que me entere es que el dobe trabaja con un viejo amigo...-dijo sasuke

-mmm...jamas crei que naruto se pusiera a trabajar...-dijo kiba-debe ser cansado...

-muy cierto...-dijo shikamaru-eso se saca por embarazarla...

-pero que dices...-dijo temari dandole un golpe

-auch...y eso porque...-dijo shikamaru

-por decir estupideces...-dijo temari-ademas eso fue lo mas hermoso que hay en la vida...un bebe...

-muy cierto...es lo mas romantico que hay...dejar todo por lo que amas...-dijo ino

-mas que dejo su sueño...-dijo lee-siempre soño en convertirse en el mejor compositor o cantante del mundo...

-es cierto...pero ahora todo a cambiado...cuando la conocio..-dijo kiba

-y al principio que no le agradaba mucho..-dijo sasuke-ya que al ultimo terminaron enamorados...

* * *

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO...**

-te amo mucho...-dijo naruto dandole leves besos-mucho..

-mucho...mucho..-dijo hinata

-demasiado...te amo desde la primera vez que te vi en la sala de musica...-dijo naruto

-yo te amo mucho..-dijo hinata-pero cuando me miraste de una forma...crei que no te agradaba y asi decidi inorarlo...

-perdona eso...ahora se que contigo aprendi amar..-dijo naruto-amarte a ti y estoy empezando a amar a nuestro bebe...

-nuestro bebe...-dijo hinata-yo tambien lo amo desde que lo supe...

-lo se...hare lo posible para que el no les hara daño...-dijo naruto-te lo prometo...

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	37. Capitulo 37

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 37  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN AMERICA...**

-bien...todo esta de acuerdo al plan...-dijo hiashi-solo dos meses mas y perderas a ese bebe hinata

-señor...todo esta listo para el viaje de regreso...-dijo leo

-ya deja de parlotear...solo tenemos que ajustar unas cosas para antes de partir...-dijo chao

-bien...espero que lo hagan bien...y no me decepcionen...-dijo hiashi

-si señor...-dijo leo-vamos chao...

_No se percataron que hanabi escuchaba toda la conversacion y subio al cuarto del hotel..._

.

.

-_"esto es muy delicado...mi hermana puede estar en peligro..."_-penso hanabi-_"y mas el bebe..."_

-hanabi puedo pasar...-dijo hiashi por la puerta

-eh? a si pasa papa...-dijo hanabi-_"tengo que sacarle mas la informacion"_

_Ya que paso al cuarto.._

-cuando volveremos a casa...-dijo hanabi

-solo dos meses mas...-dijo hiashi-y volveremos a casa...

-y porque no volveremos ahora...-dijo hanabi-a que le tienes miedo papa...

-no me alzes la voz...-dijo hiashi-que tienes en contra de tu padre...

-porque odias a mi hermana papa...-dijo hanabi

-primera esa no es tu hermana y ya te lo habia dejado bien claro..-dijo hiashi-y segunda tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer aqui en america que en konoha...

-ya veo que asunto...-dijo hanabi

-que estas insinuando hanabi..-dijo hiashi-habla de una vez...

-no insinuo nada papa...-dijo hanabi-si me permites me quiero ir a acostar...

-de acuerdo duerme bien hija...-dijo hiashi

-tu tambien papa...-dijo hanabi-_"espero que tu conciencia te deje dormir..."_

* * *

**EN LA SALA...**

-que te pasa ahora hermano...-dijo kana-estas muy cayado...

-estoy empezando a sospechar de mi hija...-dijo hiashi

-porque...digo hanabi no es demasiado lista para notarlo...-dijo kana

-no la subestimes demasiado...-dijo hiashi-algo me dice que me delatara...

-no creo que lo haga eres su padre despues de todo..-dijo kana

-y todo por la estupida de hinata...-dijo hiashi-siempre ha sido una mancha que voy a borrar...

-maldita sea la hora que aparecio en tu vida hermano...-dijo kana-maldita la hora que conociste a su madre...

-yo tambien me maldigo por mentirme...-dijo hiashi-y por decirme cada una de sus mentiras...

.

.

-que planea hacer con su hija señor...-dijo kona

-si...y arruinara todos sus planes...-dijo nagato-solo denos la orden y nosotros haremos lo posible para...

-aun no...que se confie de que puede delatarme...yo le dare las ordenes despues...-dijo hiashi

-si señor...-dijo kona

* * *

**EN LA HABITACION...**

-_"quiere desacerse de mi tambien..."_-dijo hanabi-_"mi padre ha perdido la razon..."_

_Tomo su celular y comenzo a marcar..._

_-que pasa amiga...-contesto chizune-estas bien..._

-no...mi padre planea desacerse de mi tambien...-dijo hanabi empezando a sollozar

_-tranquila amiga...trata de calmarte un poco...-contesto chizune_

-no se si pueda...si fue capaz de hacerle eso al novio de mi hermana...-dijo hanabi-no se si pueda hacerlo tambien conmigo...

_-lo se...ahora dime todo el plan de tu padre...-contesto chizune_

-el la quiere matar...quiere matar al bebe que espera...y junto con nagato, leo,chao...y kona ellos estan al tanto del plan...-dijo hanabi

-con quien hablas hanabi..-dijo hiashi en la puerta-contestame...

-c..con nadie papa...-dijo hanabi

-eres una mentirosa...ahora vienes conmigo...-dijo hiashi jalandole el brazo a su hija-asi que camina...

-sueltame papa...me lastimas...-dijo hanabi

_Fue jalada por su padre soltando el telefono...haciendo señas de dolor en el brazo..._

_-hanabi...-contesto chizune-hanabi...respondeme amiga..._

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	38. Capitulo 38

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 38  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN KONOHA...**

-hababi...-dijo chizune y se corto la linea

-que pasa chizune..-dijo tsunade-habla mujer...

-hiashi la descubrio...-dijo chizune-descubrieron a mi amiga...

-¿como?-dijo tsunade-sabia que esto pasaria...

-no se culpe abogada...tambien fue mi idea...-dijo chizune

-chicas tranquilas...en dos meses...sabremos que habra pasado con hanabi...-dijo tsugetsu-tranquilas...

-solo espero que este bien...-dijo chizune

-yo tambien...le prometi que estaria protegida...-dijo tsunade

.

.

-asi que fue eso que paso...-dijo jiraiya

-si...la abogada se siente culpable de lo que ha pasado con la hermana de la victima...-dijo tsugetsu

-conociendola...esto le dio en lo mas ondo de su orgullo...-dijo jiraiya

-es cierto señor..-dijo tsugetsu-una cosa no le diga nada ala chica...de su hermana...

-cuenta con eso...-dijo jiraiya-ademas se pondria mal y el bebe sentiria eso..

-es cierto...no recordaba que esta embarazada..-dijo tsugetsu

-si vieras a mi nieto como la protege...-dijo jiraiya-me recuerda a mi hijo cuando lo esperaba...

-aun no se nada de eso...ya que su sobrina no me da el si..-dijo tsugetsu

-ya sabes como somos los uzumaki...-dijo jiraiya-tenemos mucho orgullo y es dificil con los sentimientos...

-en eso no cabe duda señor..-dijo tsugetsu

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

**_EN EL DEPARTAMENTO..._**

-estas bien hina...te veo intranquila...-dijo naruto

-estoy bien...se te hace tarde para el trabajo..-dijo hinata

-muy cierto...pero estas segura que estaras bien...-dijo naruto-si quieres me quedo y le aviso...

-no...apenas te dieron un dia de descanso...asi que lo unico que te pido es que te esfuerse mucho...-dijo hinata

-esta bien...pero si te sientes mal me avisas...-dijo naruto

-si lo hare..-dijo hinata-pero ya vete...se te hace tarde...

-de acuerdo..-dijo naruto y le dio un leve beso-te amo..

-y yo a ti y mucho..-dijo hinata-pero se hace tarde...

-esta bien nos vemos en la tarde...pero esta segura de que estaras bien...-dijo naruto

-si ya sabes que tu abuelo viene a visitarme...-dijo hinata-anda ya vete...

-esta bien...nos vemos en la tarde...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA...**

-y ahora tu llegas mas temprano de lo normal..-dijo chouji

-ya lo se...-dijo naruto

-te caiste de la cama...-dijo aoi

-que graciosito...-dijo naruto-claro que no me cai idiota...

-pues lo parece...perdon amigo pero estoy con el...-dijo chouji

-ya sabia que esto iba a pasarme..-dijo naruto-pero no me arruinaran el dia..

-pero quien habla de arruinar dias..-dijo chouji

-ademas te aseguro que tu linda novia te da de las mejores mañaneras...que..-dijo aoi

-cayate...-dijo naruto con un leve sonrrojo-no sabes lo que dices..

-eso demustras que estamos en lo cierto..-dijo chouji-verdad na..ru..to..

-tan temprano y dando lata ustedes tres..-dijo yamato

-señor...-dijeron los tres

-y que esperan-dijo yamato-a trabajar...

-si señor..-dijeron los tres

_Se acomodaron en su lugar de trabajo..._

.

.

-tu crees que una chica se fije en mi...-dijo sai

-pero que dices...si eres un galan sai..-dijo yami-ademas a todas las chicas les gustan los chicos como tu

-_"menos a mi hinata"_-penso naruto escuchando la conversacion-no es de todo cierto...

-que dices...-dijo yami-pero que sabes tu...

-mas de lo que crees...-dijo naruto-en caso que tengo una novia que me casare con ella...

-casarte...-dijo yami-debes estar muy enamorado...que fue lo que vio en ti...

-pues...por lo que me ha dicho que vio de mi..-dijo naruto-me ha dicho que soy la mejor persona que he conocido...

-ya que tu tienes mas experiencia...-dijo sai-que es lo que le gusta a las chicas...

-solo se lindo con ellas...y se tu mismo mi amigo...-dijo naruto-ademas no te preocupes ya llegara la chica indicada para ti...

-ese si es un buen consejo naruto-dijo yami-si que has madurado mas de lo normal...

-gracias...creo..-dijo naruto

-y ustedes que hacen ahi parados...a trabajar..-dijo yamato

-si señor...-dijeron los tres

* * *

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO...**

-estas muy tranquila...-dijo jiraiya-verdad mi querida nieta...

-si...lo unico que puedo pensar ahora es en mi bebe y naruto-dijo hinata-aunque me preocupa lo que le pase a hanabi...

_-la abogada se siente culpable de lo que ha pasado con la hermana de la victima...-dijo tsugetsu-una cosa no le diga nada ala chica...de su hermana..._

-si pero de seguro estara bien...-dijo jiraiya

-no se...algo me dice que mi hermana esta en peligro con el...-dijo hinata-es como un presentimiento...

-ya veo...pero has comido algo...recuerda que mi visnieto debe ser fuerte...-dijo jiraiya

-no..pero ya me preparare algo...usted quiere algo de comer..-dijo hinata

-claro...porque no...-dijo jiraiya

.

.

-si que cocinas muy bien...ya veo lo que mi nieto vio de ti...-dijo jiraiya

-muchas gracias...-dijo hinata-espero que llegue temprano a casa...

-lo extrañas mucho verdad..-dijo jiraiya

-no se imagina cuanto...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN AMERICA...**

-habla niña...a quien le diste toda la informacion de nosotros...-dijo nagato-habla...

-jamas te lo dire...aunque me mates...-dijo hanabi

-para mi seria un gran gusto de matar a esta...-dijo kona

-recuerda que nuestro señor quiere verla viva...-dijo nagato-ya que es su hija...

-que lastima...ese seria el mejor momento matarla...y ver como la estupida de hinata sufre por ella..-dijo kona

-eso quisieras...mi hermana es mucho mas feliz de lo crees..-dijo hanabi

-no por mucho querida...-dijo kona-porque su muerte...sera lenta y torturosa...

-_"espero que este bien hermana..."_-penso hanabi-_"y que tu novio te haga inmensamente feliz..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	39. Capitulo 39

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 39  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-ya habla que no tengo mucho tiempo...-dijo kona

-no dire nada...y ya dejenme salir de aqui..-dijo hanabi

-ni loca...ya sabes como es nuestro señor..-dijo kona-ademas me gusta verte asi...

-estas loca...-dijo hanabi-todos ustedes estan locos...

-piensa lo que quieras querida...-dijo kona

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DE ABOGADOS...**

-esto es terrible...-dijo chizune-que le habra pasado a mi amiga desde ayer...

-no lo se...pero esto es mi culpa..-dijo tsunade

-abogada no diga eso..ademas con su ayuda podemos proceder..-dijo chizune

-eso es cierto...-dijo tsunade-ahora solo nos queda tramitar la denuncia..

-estoy de acuerdo...-dijo chizune

.

.

-asi que tenemos todo listo para tramitar la denuncia...-dijo tsugetsu

-asi es...es cuestion de esperar los dos meses para el tramite..-dijo tsunade

-es cuestion de esperar...-dijo tsugetsu-solo es cuestion...de que este bien la chica...

-yo tambien lo espero..-dijo tsunade

* * *

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO...**

-siento no quedarme mas tiempo querida nieta...-dijo jiraiya-pero sabes como es el trabajo..

-no se preocupe...esta bien...-dijo hinata

-eres buena chica...-dijo jiraiya-nos vemos mañana...

-nos vemos...-dijo hinata

_El abuelo salio de la casa..._

.

.

-_"estara bien hanabi"_-penso hinata-_"y si algo le pasa..."_

-hina...te traje algo..-dijo naruto entrando

-eh?..cuanto tiempo llevas ahi..-dijo hinata

-no mucho...pero tengo algo para ti...-dijo naruto-pero primero cierra los ojos...

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata y cerro los ojos

-bien...solo unos pasos mas...-dijo naruto

-ya puedo abrirlos..-dijo hinata

-ya puedes...-dijo naruto

_Abrio sus ojos vi vio un collar muy hermoso.._

-es por tu cumpleaños..-dijo naruto

-pero aun falta tres mese mas...para mi cumpleaños..-dijo hinata

-lo se...te gusta...-dijo naruto

-me encanta...es hermoso..-dijo hinata-de seguro te costo mucho...

-nada vale mas que tu... amor-dijo naruto y le dio un leve beso en los labios

* * *

**EN AMERICA...**

-ya te dijo a quien le dio la informacion...-dijo kana

-no señora...la niña no quiere hablar..-dijo nagato

-esto esta mal...-dijo kana-y que hacen ahi parados...vayan a interrogarla de nuevo...

-si señora...-dijo nagato y se marcho

-_"esta niña nos causara muchos problemas"_-penso kana-encontrare la forma de que hable...

.

.

-ya habla...dinos a quien le diste la informacion...-dijo kona

-jamas...-dijo hanabi

_Le dio una abofetada..._

-me lo diras por las buenas o por las malas..-dijo kona-ahora ¡HABLA!

-nunca...aunque me mates a golpes...-dijo hanabi-jamas dires nada...

-eres una...-dijo kona apunto de darle

-tranquila kona...recuerda que el señor quiere a su hija viva...-dijo nagato deteniendola-y lo sabes bien...

-de acuerdo...-dijo kona resignada-pero de esta no te salvas mocosa...

-aqui estoy cuando quieras...-dijo hanabi-bruja...

-como me dijiste...-dijo kona con el ceño fruncido

* * *

**EN KONOHA...**

_**EN LA GEFATURA DE POLICIA...**_

-aun no hay novedad de la chica..-dijo konohamaru

-no compañero...la abogada se culpa porque hiashi la ha descubrido...-dijo tsugetsu

-al menos tienes una foto de la victima...-dijo konohamaru

-claro...ten...-dijo tsugetsu mostrando la foto

-es muy guapa...-dijo konohamaru-lastima que su padre sea el mas buscado...

-estoy ciontigo compañero...-dijo tsugetsu

-_"es la chica mas hermosa que he visto..."_-penso konohamaru-y cuando volvera hiashi

-en dos meses mas...espero que la chica este bien..-dijo tsugetsu

-cual es el nombre de la victima..-dijo konohamaru

-hanabi...hyuga hanabi...-dijo tsugetsu-tanto ella como la hermana embarazada esta en peligro..

-_"hanabi...es muy hermoso el nombre para una chica tan hermosa..."_-penso konohamaru-esperemos que no le pase nada ala victima...

-yo tambien lo espero compañero...-dijo tsugetsu

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	40. Capitulo 40

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 40  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-y ya deja de ver la foto...a leguas se ve que te gusto la chica...-dijo tsugetsu-recuerda que en el trabajo no hay romances...

-lo se...pero se vale soñar no crees...-dijo konohamaru

-estas loco compañero..-dijo tsugetsu-pero aya tu...

-al menos a mi jamas me han rechazado como alguien que conozco...-dijo konohamaru

-no te metas con mis relaciones...-dijo tsugetsu-te lo advierto konohamaru

* * *

**EN AMERICA...**

-ya les dijo algo mi hija...-dijo hiashi-hablen...

-nada mi señor...no quiere hablar ni comer...-dijo leo

-esto es muy aburrido...-dijo chao-quiero matar...

-pronto...pronto mataras a ese estorbo que se metio conmigo...-dijo hiashi

-eso espero hiashi...-dijo chao-porque es muy aburrido ver un interrogatorio...

-ya deja de quejarte...que molesta mucho...-dijo kana

-ya basta...me enfadan..-dijo kona

-y ustedes que esperan...vayan y interrogen mas a mi hija y les cuente todo...-dijo hiashi-usen todo el metodo que quieran para que hable...

-si señor...-dijo kona-sera un placer...

.

.

-habla ya hanabi...todos aqui te haran daño...-dijo leo

-porque tu haces esto...-dijo hanabi-crei que eras mi amigo...

-lo soy...-dijo leo

-no lo eres...-dijo hanabi-si fueras mi amigo me liberarias de aqui..

-no puedo...sabes como es el señor si lo desobedezco...-dijo leo-y lo sabes muy bien...

-lo se...-dijo hanabi-pero no hablare...jamas los delatare...

* * *

**EN LA SALA...**

_-se bueno con tus hijas...ellas te aman con todos su ser...-dijo hana-como yo te amo a ti..._

-_"mentira.."_-penso hiashi-_"jamas me quisiste...aunque hice lo posible para que me amaras..."_

_-te amo...-dijo hana_

_-porque me odias tanto...soy tu hija...-dijo hinata_

_-que fue lo que te hizo mi hermana para que la odies tanto...-dijo hanabi_

-_"maldita sea la hora en que te acepte con todo y bastarda..."_-penso hiashi-pero me las pagaras hinata...

.

.

-aun te reprimes con esa mujer verdad...-dijo kana

-sabes lo obio kana...-dijo hiashi-ademas en dos meses mas ella morira junto con su bastardito...

-eso me alegra saberlo...pero que haras con tu hija...-dijo kana

-hare que hable cueste lo que me cueste...-dijo hiashi

-espero que lo logres...-dijo kana

* * *

**EN EL ZOTANO...**

-por favor hanabi habla...no quiero que te hagan daño...-dijo leo

-no hablare...aunque me maten y lo sabes leo...-dijo hanabi

-porque protejes a hinata...-dijo leo-no son hermanas de sangre si no medias hermanas...

-no importa si somos de sangre o no...ella es mi hermana...-dijo hanabi-y la quiero mucho...

-lo se...pero esa sera tu perdicion...-dijo leo

-no me importa-dijo hanabi-_"aunque tenga que aguantar todo por mi hermana..."_

.

.

-habla hanabi...a quien le diste la informacion...-dijo hiashi-¡HABLA!

-jamas...jamas dire nada padre...-dijo hanabi

_Hiashi dio seña y kona la abofeteo..._

-habla ya...a quien diste informacion de todo...-dijo hiashi

-hazme lo que quieras pero jamas te dire nada...-dijo hanabi-jamas...

* * *

**EN KONOHA...**

-oyes hina...recuerdas aquella cancion...-dijo naruto-en donde nos conocimos...

-si la recuerdo...-dijo hinata

-porque no la cantas para nuestro bebe...-dijo naruto-segun dice que ellos escuchan tu voz...

-creo que tienes razon...-dijo hinata-lo intentare...

.

.

jaanette itte kara mada  
gofun mo tatte nai noni  
sugu ni aitakute mou ichido oh baby  
gyutto shite hoshikute boy miss you

moshi mo futari kaeru basho ga onaji dattara  
tokei ni jama sarenakute mo ii oh no no  
okaeri mo oyasumi mo soba de ietara  
donna ni shiawase daro ?  
just want to stay with you

demone keitai ni kimi no namae ga hikaru tabi ni  
itsu datte hitori janaindayotte  
oshiete kureru

aenai jikan nimo itoshi sugite  
me wo tojireba itsu demo kimi ga iru yo  
tada sore dake de tsuyoku nareru yo  
futari issho nara kono saki mo

donna koto demo norikoe rareru yo  
kawaranai ai de tsunaide iku yo  
zutto kimi dake no watashi de iru kara  
kimi ni todoketai kotoba  
always love you

tomodachi no noroke banashi de  
mata chotto setsunaku natte oh no no  
ima kara mukae ni kite  
nante ietara donna ni shiawase daro ?  
just want you to stay with me

* * *

**EN AMERICA...**

-aun esta firme con tu decision...-dijo hiashi

-si...jamas te dire nada...aunque seas mi padre...-dijo hanabi-jamas te lo dire...

_Kona la abofeteo_

-habla ya...que me estoy aburriendo aqui...-dijo kana

-jamas pense que estabas con el tia...-dijo hanabi-eres de lo peor...

_Kana hizo seña a kona y la abofeteo..._

-habla ya hanabi...-dijo kana-a quien le diste la informacion...

-jamas...-djio hanabi

_Kona la volvio a abofetear..._

.

.

-por favor hanabi...no quiero que te lastimen...-dijo leo

-jamas...aunque me maten a golpes...-dijo hanabi

-ya dejala...ha elegido su destino...-dijo kona

* * *

**EN KONOHA...**

_**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO...**_

demone yappari wagamama wa ienai  
komarasetaku nai  
itsu datte gambatteru kimi no egao ga  
daisuki dakara

aenai jikan nimo itoshi sugite  
me wo tojireba itsu demo kimi ga iru yo  
tada sore dake de tsuyoku nareru yo  
futari issho nara kono saki mo

donna koto demo norikoe rareru yo  
kawaranai ai de tsunaide iku yo  
zutto kimi dake no watashi de iru kara  
kimi ni todoketai kotoba  
always love you

heiki dayotte  
ittara uso ni naru kedo  
daijoubutte omoeru nowa  
kimi dakara

aenai jikan nimo itoshi sugite  
me wo tojireba itsu demo kimi ga iru yo  
tada sore dake de tsuyoku nareru yo  
futari issho nara kono saki mo

donna koto demo norikoe rareru yo  
kawaranai ai de tsunaide iku yo  
zutto kimi dake no watashi de iru kara  
kimi ni todoketai kotoba  
always love you

dare yori mo kimi no koto  
aishiteru yo...

-ahora se escucho mas hermosa...-dijo naruto poniendo la mano en el vientre abultado de hinata de 4 meses

-es cierto...ahora tiene un significado diferente...-dijo hinata

_Cuando de pronto sintio una leve patadita haciendo sonreir a ambos..._

-lo sentiste naruto...-dijo hinata emocionada-sentiste la patadita del bebe...

-si la pude sentir...-dijo naruto-por eso creo que a nuestro bebe le gusto la cancion como a mi...

_Naruto le sonrio...provocando una pequeña risa en hinata..._

* * *

**EN AMERICA...**

-habla hanabi...-dijo hiashi-o si no...

-o si no que...que me haras padre...-dijo hanabi

-hare que sufras lo peor...la muerte de la estupida de hinata...-dijo hiashi

-a ella no le hagas nada...-dijo hanabi-y no te permitiran que le hagas nada...

-y quien me lo va a impedir...-dijo hiashi

-su novio...-dijo hanabi

.

.

_No aguantaba sus ganas de reirse..._

-crees que ese idiota me ganara a mi...-dijo hiashi-sueñas hanabi..

-no lo subestimes...padre...-dijo hanabi-se que podra contigo...

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	41. Capitulo 41

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 41  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA NOCHE...**

-como si pudiera hacerlo...-dijo kana-el sera el primero en morir...

-muy cierto hermana...-dijo hiashi-con quien se mete conmigo acaba muerto...

-no puedo creer que seas capaz de hacer todo tipo de maldades...-dijo hanabi-me...me averguenza ser tu hija...

* * *

**EN KONOHA...**

_Sentian cada vez mas las pataditas del bebe haciendo sonreir a los dos..._

-que pasa ahora...porque tan contentos...-dijo jiraiya entrando

-sentimos las pataditas de nuestro bebe...-dijo hinata-jamas pense que esto seria hermoso sentir una vida dentro de ti...

-si...eso me emociona sentirlo abuelo..-dijo naruto emocionado por las pataditas de su bebe

_Jiraiya solo vei la ecena de los jovenes..._

-_"esto me recuerda a tus padres naruto..."_-penso jiraiya-_"han hecho el mejor de los trabajos..."_

.

.

-se que es un momento unico y especial...pero tenemos una visita mas..-dijo jiraiya

-a que te refieres...-dijo naruto-abuelo...

-habla de mi...-dijo tsunade

-vieja...tanto tiempo...-dijo naruto

-vieja...no vez lo joven que soy...-dijo tsunade

-ya perdona...pero los años se te nota...-dijo naruto

-si seras...-dijo tsunade-a lo que vine...puedo hablar con hinata a solas...

-claro...si me necesitas...estare afuera de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

_Le dio un leve beso en los labios y salio junto con su abuelo..._

-bien...que quiere hablar conmigo...-dijo hinata-usted es abogada cierto...

-lo soy..-dijo tsunade-bien...se que esto es muy delicado para ti en tu estado...pero te lo dire...hinata...

* * *

**EN AMERICA...**

-_"necesito salir de aqui..."_-penso hanabi-pero como...

-con mi ayuda...-dijo leo

-leo...que haces aqui...-dijo hanabi

-tienes razon en todo lo que me dijiste pero...-dijo leo-quiero ayudarte a volver a konoha...

-de verdad...-dijo hanabi-esto es una trampa verdad...mi padre te envio para que te contara la verdad...

-no...lo estube pensando y te ayudare...-dijo leo-confia en mi hanabi...

-no lo se...-dijo hanabi-y si es un truco...

-no lo es...por favor confia en mi...-dijo leo

-esta bien...-dijo hanabi-y que tienes planeado...

.

.

-crees que esto funcionara...-dijo hanabi

-te lo confirmo...ya que todos estan en la sala y me dejaron a mi cuidarte...-dijo leo

-muchas gracias...-dijo hanabi-perdona por haber desconfiado de ti...

-no te preocupes...-dijo leo-tenias tu motivos...ahora toma este dinero para que vuelvas a konoha...

-gracias...-dijo hanabi abrazandolo-gracias por todo...

-de nada...-dijo leo-pero debes de golpearme lo mas fuerte en la cabeza...para que no sepa donde te fuiste...

-estas seguro de ello...-dijo hanabi

-si...hazlo...no tengas miedo..-dijo leo

-gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi...-dijo hanabi

-_"lo hago porque te amo.."_-penso leo-ya hazlo...y no te preocupes...estare bien...

_Hanabi lo dudo por un segundo y despuez lo golpeo con una cosa de metal...y salio por la ventana corriendo lo mas rapido posible..._

* * *

**EN KONOHA...**

-desde cuando hiashi te trata asi...-dijo tsunade-se sincera...

-pues...-dijo hinata y comenzo a tocarse el vientre de 4 meses-desde que tengo memoria...

-cuanto le calculas...-dijo tsunade

-desde que mi madre murio...tenia ocho años en ese entonces...-dijo hinata

-y como empezo los tratos despues de que tu madre muere...-dijo tsunade

-primero...fue con insultos...-dijo hinata empezando a sollozar-humillaciones...y despues con golpes...

-ya veo...y te dijo el motivo porque lo hacia..-dijo tsunade

-si...porque no soy su hija...-dijo hinata-yo...soy la hija del amante de mi madre como dice el...

-escucha...yo se que tu madre la habian comprometido estando embarazada de ti...-dijo tsunade

-lo se...aunque hiashi me trate como me trate...-dijo hinata liberando sus lagrimas-yo lo quiero mucho...es mi papa de crianza...

-te entiendo...-dijo tsunade-de verdad...

.

.

-y dime que es lo que sientes por tu novio...-dijo tsunade-me entere que se van a casar...

-si..por naruto siento muchas cosas...con el me siento protegida y amada...-dijo hinata-y saber que el me ama...me hizo sentirme amada por alguien...

-ya veo...entonces lo que sientes por el...como decirlo-dijo tsunade-es cariño...por la falta del amor de un padre...

-no se...pero lo unico que se es que lo amo mucho...y si le pasa algo no se que seria de mi...-dijo hinata

-_"esta reemplazando el amor del padre..."_-penso tsunade-y en verdad lo amas mas alla de todas las cosas...

-si..con el aprendi lo que es el verdadero amor...-dijo hinata-porque se que el es mi unico amor...

-_"son tan jovenes para saber que es el amor..."_-penso tsunade-_"aunque lo veo en sus ojos es verdad...es amor lo que siente por el..."_

* * *

**EN AMERICA...**

_**EN EL CENTRAL DE AUTOBUCES...**_

-buenas noches señorita...a que destino se dirigue...-dijo la recepcionista

-a konoha...a que hora sale...-dijo hanabi

-en este preciso momento...tenga el boleto...que tenga un buen viaje...-dijo la recepcionista

-muchas gracias...-dijo hanabi

_Subio al autobus lo mas rapido que pudo..._

.

.

**_EN UNOS CUANTOS KILOMETROS..._**

-_"espero que estes bien leo..."_-penso hanabi

_-muchas gracias...-dijo hanabi-perdona por haber desconfiado de ti..._

_-no te preocupes...-dijo leo-tenias tu motivos...ahora toma este dinero para que vuelvas a konoha..._

_-gracias...-dijo hanabi abrazandolo-gracias por todo..._

_-de nada...-dijo leo-pero debes de golpearme lo mas fuerte en la cabeza...para que no sepa donde te fuiste..._

_-estas seguro de ello...-dijo hanabi_

_-si...hazlo...no tengas miedo..-dijo leo_

_-gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi...-dijo hanabi_

-_"espero que el golpe no sea muy grave..."_-penso hanabi-gracias por todo leo...

* * *

**_EN KONOHA..._**

-todo bien tsunade...-dijo jiraiya

-si...la chica tiene una dependecia hacia tu nieto...por la ausencia de su padre...-dijo tsunad

-lo se...pero tambien veo el amor entre ellos en sus ojos...-dijo jiraiya

-yo tambien los vi...aunque todo lo que me ha contado...-dijo tsunade-el amor que siente por tu nieto es unico...

-lo se...-dijo jiraiya-esa misma mirada la vi en mi hijo...

.

.

-estas mas tranquila amor..-dijo naruto

-si...siento como si me hubieran quitado un peso encima...-dijo hinata

-lo se...ahora estas mas relajada...-dijo naruto-quieres algo de la cocina...

-ahora que lo pienso si...-dijo hinata-creo que hay un helado en el conjelador...me lo traerias..

-claro...-dijo naruto

-naruto...-dijo hinata-te amo..

-yo tambien te amo a ti...-dijo naruto

_Se acerco un poco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios...sintiendo ese amor entre ambos..._

* * *

**EN AMERICA...**

_Al entrar kona vio a su compañero en el suelo casi desangrentado..._

-¡QUE PASO AQUI!-dijo kona-leo...leo despierta...

-que sucede kona...donde esta la chica...-dijo nagato

-ella encontro la forma de escapar...-dijo leo-al darme cuenta me golpeo con eso y quede incosiente...

-ahora como le diremos a nuestro señor...-dijo kona-de seguro nos matara...

-tenlo en cuenta...-dijo nagato-tenlo en cuenta kona...

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	42. Capitulo 42

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 42  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-tenlo en cuenta...-dijo nagato-tenlo en cuenta kona...

-¡QUE...! ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE SEAN UNOS IMCOMPETENTES!...-dijo hiashi-¡COMO SE LES ESCAPO MI HIJA!

-fue un acidente mi señor...-dijo leo-me golpeo mientras estaba desprevenido...

-es cierto...el fue golpeado muy fuerte...-dijo kona

-bien...conociendo a mi hija volvera a konoha...-dijo hiashi

-entonces eso significa que...-dijo kana

-exacto...el plan se pondra en pie...-dijo hiashi

-al fin...-dijo chao

* * *

**EN KONOHA...**

_**EN EL SALON...**_

-por favor digame donde esta mi hermana...-dijo hanabi angustiada-digamenlo...

-estas bien..-dijo sakura

-lo estoy...solo quiero ver a mi hermana-dijo hanabi

-de acuerdo yo te dire donde es...-dijo sasuke-sigueme...

-espera yo voy contigo...-dijo sakura

-vamos...-dijo sasuke

.

.

-a donde van chicos...no es la hermana de hinata...-dijo kiba

-lo soy...-dijo hanabi

-estas bien...estas toda...-dijo ino-golpeada...

-lo se..-dijo hanabi

-vamos a casa de naruto...-dijo sakura

-yo voy con ustedes...-dijo kiba

-yo tambien...-dijo ino

* * *

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO...**

-bueno me ire al trabajo...nos vemos en la tarde...-dijo naruto

-si...cuando vengas de regreso...me traes mas helado..-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo..-dijo naruto-te amo...

-y yo a ti-dijo hinata-mucho...

_Se dieron un corto beso y se marcho..._

.

.

-bien aqui es...nosotros nos veremos despues...-dijo sasuke

-de acuerdo...y muchas gracias...-dijo hanabi

-de nada...vamos chicos...-dijo sakura

-nos vemos...-dijo kiba

_Ya que los chicos se fueron empezo a tocar la puerta..._

* * *

**EN AMERICA...**

-bien...nuestro vuelo sera en una hora...-dijo hishi-asi que todos esten listos...

-si señor...-dijo chao

-_"espero que le hayas dado la informacion que necesitan.."_-penso leo

-y que hacen ahi parados...retirense...-dijo hiashi

-si señor..-dijeron los demas y se marcharon

.

.

-sabes con quien estara ahorita verdad..-dijo kana

-lo se perfectamente...-dijo hiashi-con la estupida de hinata...

* * *

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO...**

_Al abrir la puerta no podia creer quien era..._

-hinata...que bueno que estes bien hermana...-dijo hanabi

-pasa...pero que te paso...-dijo hinata

-fue mi padre...estaba ayudando a la policia acerca de tu situacion...-dijo hanabi-y me descubrio...

-el te hizo esto-dijo hinata y ella asintio-jamas pense que esto te lo haria a ti...

-no te culpes hermana...se que esto es malo...pero ya veras que estaremos bien...lo juro..-dijo hanabi

-esperemos que si...-dijo hinata

.

.

-y cuantos meses llevas...-dijo hanabi-si que es grande...

-cuatro meses...el bebe no deja de moverse tanto...-dijo hinata

-es normal...eso significa que sera un bebe muy energetico...-dijo hanabi

-lo se...espero que hiashi no le haga daño a mi bebe...-dijo hinata

-no lo hara...te lo prometo hermana...-dijo hanabi-tienes un telefono que me emprestes...

-si aya esta..-dijo hinata

_Se acerco al telefono y comenzo a marcar a su amiga...chizune_

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA DE ABOGADOS...**

-como dices que estas aqui en konoha...-dijo chizune-pero como escapaste de tu padre...

_-me ayudo un amigo...-contesto hanabi-estoy en casa de mi hermana..._

-no te muevas de ahi...iremos con la abogada y dos de los mejores policias...

_-de acuerdo amiga...-contesto hanabi_

-nos vemos en unas horas...-dijo chizune y colgo

.

.

-que pasa chizune...no ves que apenas acabo de llegar...-dijo tsunade

-le tengo buenas noticias abogada...-dijo chizune

-no te quedes cayada mujer habla...-dijo tsunade

-hanabi escapo de su padre y esta aqui en konoha...con su hermana...-dijo chizune

-esas son buenas noticias...-dijo tsunade-y que esperamos vamos...y avisale a tsugetsu que vamos a casa de naruto

-si abogada...-dijo chizune

* * *

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES...**

_**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO...**_

-bien como escapaste niña...-dijo tsunade

-me ayudo un amigo pero me dio una informacion que esta aqui en la memoria USB-dijo hanabi

-esto es de buena ayuda...-dijo tsunade

-quieres que te revise algun medico...-dijo chizune

-no gracias...solo quiero estar con mi hermana...-dijo hanabi

-entendemos...-dijo tsunade-vamonos chicos no tenemos nada que hacer aqui...

-aguarda...yo luego los alcanzo...-dijo konohamaru

-como quieras...-dijo tsugetsu

.

.

-por si necesitas nuestra proteccion...-dijo konohamaru-y mas que necesites mi proteccion...

-gracias...-dijo hanabi-cual es tu nombre...

-konohamaru...nos veremos muy pronto hanabi...-dijo konohamaru y salio del departamento

-como supo mi nombre-dijo hanabi

-es policia...-dijo hinata-se nota que le gustas...

-que...de verdad...digo apenas lo conoci..-dijo hanabi-como puedo gustarle a alguien que apenas me conoce...

-cuando te enamoras..-dijo hinata-es lo mas obio..porque a ti te gusta tambien...

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	43. Capitulo 43

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 43  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRES HORAS DESPUES...**

-estas segura de que quieres hacerlo...-dijo naruto-yo puedo ir contigo...

-no...es que esto lo quiero hacer sola...ahora se donde esta...-dijo hinata

-quiero que estes bien...tanto tu y el bebe...-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes estoy bien..-dijo hinata-estaremos bien...te lo prometo..

-te amo y quiero que esten bien los dos...-dijo naruto juntando sus frentes

-lo estaremos...-dijo hinata

_Se dieron un beso...tras besos no queriendo separarse..._

-es momento de que lo hagas...-dijo tsunade-confia en mi...le prometo que estaran a salvo tanto ella como el bebe...

.

.

-ya esta todo listo para el arresto..-dijo konohamaru

-por supuesto..-dijo tsugetsu-toda la casa esta rodeada...

-muy bien...-dijo kakashi-es cuestion de que caiga en la trampa...

* * *

**EN LA CASA HYUGA...**

-_"esto esta solo...crei que habia mas gente..."_-penso hinata

-tanto meses...hinata-dijo hiashi

-hiashi...-dijo hinata sorprendida al verlo

-vaya si que eres muy rapida al enredar ala plaga que tienes por novio...-dijo hiashi

-no sabes lo que dices...-dijo hinata

-tu y tu...-dijo hiashi bajo la mirada en el vientre de hinata-bastardito...

-mi bebe tiene a su padre y todo el amor que le puedo dar...-dijo hinata

-JA...si claro el amor...para que sirve el amor...-dijo hiashi-el amor solo es debilidad...

.

.

-no sabes nada de lo que es el amor...-dijo hinata-mama siempre decia que el amor es hermoso...

-cayate...molestas con esa estupida cursileria del amor..-dijo hiashi-no es mas que perdida de tiempo...

* * *

**AFUERA DE LA CASA...**

-todo esta de acuerdo al plan...-dijo kakashi-bien equipo es momento de llevarlo a cabo...

-si señor...-dijo konohamaru-tranquila hanabi tu hermana estara bien...lo prometo

-lo se...confio en ti...-dijo hanabi-_"espero que estes bien hermana..."_

.

.

-tranquilo naruto se que estas preocupado por ella...-dijo jiraiya

-no puedo evitarlo y si le pasa algo...-dijo naruto-no me lo perdonaria...

-estara bien naruto...confia en mi equipo..-dijo tsunade

-_"hinata espero que estes bien..."_-penso naruto

* * *

**EN CASA HYUGA...**

-si que eres muy patetica...-dijo hiashi

-...-dijo hinata-a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado yo lo perdono...

-no necesito tu perdon jamas te lo pedi..-dijo hiashi

-yo lo se...solo quiero que lo haga por su hija..-dijo hinata-mi media hermana...

.

.

-jamas me arrepentire de lo que he hecho...-dijo hiashi-jamas...

-por favor solo por su hija...-dijo hinata-ella lo quiere mucho...

-si me hubiera querido como tu dices...jamas me habria delatado..-dijo hiashi

-lo hizo por el bien de todos..incluyendome...-dijo hinata

-todo siempre es por ti...-dijo hiashi-desde que naciste...siempre me has causado muchos problemas..

-perdone por ser una carga mas en su vida..-dijo hinata-siempre quise que me aceptara por lo que yo era...su hija..

* * *

**AFUERA DE LA CASA...**

-bien creo que esa es la señal-dijo tsunade-no se preocupen todo saldra bien...

-esta segura de que hinata y nuestro bebe estara a salvo..-dijo naruto

-te lo prometo...todo estara bien..-dijo tsunade

-confiare en ti-dijo naruto-procendan con todo...

-ya lo oyeron...preparense..-dijo tsunade

-si...vamos equipo...-dijo tsugetsu

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	44. Capitulo 44

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 44  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DENTRO DE LA CASA...**

-mira nada mas que tenemos aqui..-dijo hiashi

-porque hace esto ..-dijo naruto poniéndose adelante de ella

-ja...sera el primero en morir..-dijo hiashi

-jamas podra hacerlo..-dijo naruto-no permitire que le haga daño a nadie mas..

-pues eso ya lo veremos..-dijo hiashi

-a pesar de que su esposa estuviera embarazada cuando se comprometieron-dijo naruto-eso no significa que haga esto por la culpa de hinata..

-je..de que hablas..-dijo hiashi-tu no sabes nada de esto...

-claro que lo se...se de que tu y tu hermana provocaron la puerte de la madre de hinata..-dijo naruto

-que...-dijo hinata

-como te atreves a difamarme..-dijo hiahi

-porque se que es verdad..tengo pruebas de eso..-dijo naruto

-eso ya lo veremos..-dijo hiahi sacando una pistola y le disparo..

-naruto..naruto no..-dijo hinata llorando

-je..es verdad lo que dijo el bastardito...-dijo hanzo

-naruto..naruto háblame..-dijo hinata

-el morirá..y tu también..-dijo hiashi

-porque..porque me odias tanto...yo no te he hecho nada..-dijo hinata

-que no han hecho nada..tu estúpida madre me abandono por eso tuve que matarla..-dijo hiashi

-pero eso no significa que le hicieras tanto daño a hinata..-dijo naruto

-porque no..asi podre librarme de su maldito recuerdo de una vez..-dijo hiashi

-estas tan lleno de odio no logras ver con claridad las cosas..-dijo naruto

-tus ojos están llenos de odio...-dijo hinata-y con eso te matara el alma...

-no..no yo estoy vengándome por todo lo que me hizo tu madre..-dijo hiashi

.

.

* * *

**AFUERA DE LA CASA...**

-todo listo para el arresto de hiashi y su complices...-dijo tsunade

-si abogada...todo acabara muy proto..-dijo chizune

-eso espero...-dijo hanabi

-no te preocupes todo saldra bien...-dijo chizune

.

.

* * *

**DENTRO DE LA CASA...**

_Estaba a punto de dispararles cuando de repente una voz lo paralizo_

-alto ahí..-dijo tsugetsu-queda arrestado por todos esos crimenes...

-era una trampa...maldita seas..-dijo hiashi

-escuche todo lo que dijiste...-dijo tsugetsu y lo esposo

-y son las pruebas suficientes para el arresto...-dijo konohamaru

-me las pagaras lo juro...-dijo hiashi

_Salio de la casa todo esposado junto con sus complices..._

-papa...aunque no me quisiste como hija...yo te perdono...-dijo hinata llorando

-se que sera tu padre a pesar de todo..-dijo naruto sonriendole

-naruto..estas bien..-dijo hinata

-mas que nunca...-dijo naruto

-si..y mas que eso..-dijo hinata

-esperemos que nuestro bebe..-dijo naruto-este bien con todo lo que ha pasado...

-espero que si...-dijo hinata-pero hemos vivido cosas buenas que malas...

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	45. Capitulo 45

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 45  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Todo habia acabado al fin...por fin eran libres de la tirania de hiashi...solo habia paz despues de toda sufrimiento y dolor que le habia causado _

-estas segura de que no quieres quedarte...-dijo hinata-puedes estudiar aqui si quieres...

-no puedo hermana...pero te prometo que vendre cuando nazca tu bebe...-dijo hanabi

-estas segura de que no quieres quedarte...-dijo naruto

-lo siento pero no...y tu cuida mas de ella ahora que esta a unos meses de tener al bebe...-dijo hanabi

-te lo prometo...-dijo naruto-que tengas un buen viaje...

-gracias...te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho con mi hermana...cuidala...-dijo hanabi

* * *

**EN LA ESCUELA...**

-si que fue muy duro todo esto...-dijo sakura-pero al fin todo acabo al fin...

-si me alegro por ellos y por el bebe...-dijo ino

-muy cierto chicas...-dijo kiba-todo lo que pasamos con ellos han sido inolvidables...

-muy cierto...-dijo sasuke

.

.

.

-si que ha acabado todo al fin...-dijo temari

-si...cuando terminemos la escuela y empecemos la carrera me preguntaba...-dijo shikamaru-si te quieres casar conmigo...

-claro que si...-dijo temari abrazandolo-si quiero...

* * *

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO...**

-y como vas con este bebe...hinata..-dijo ino

-esta bien...pero no deja de moverse...tanto-dijo hinata tocandose el vientre abultado de 8 meses

-eso quiere decir que sera como su padre...-dijo sakura

-espero que si...-dijo hinata

-ahora si hay paz...-dijo sakura

-si...al menos todo acabo...-dijo ino

-si...a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado...estamos juntos y esperando a nuestro bebe...-dijo hinata

-y ya saben que va ser...-dijo ino

-pues...-dijo hinata sonriedo-naruto y yo queremos que sea sorpresa

-eso es bueno...sea lo que sea sera recibido con todo el amor de sus padres...-dijo ino

-si...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA MADRUGADA...**

_Era la madrugada...hinata no podia dormir y hizo que naruto se despertara..._

-que tienes amor...-dijo naruto

-nada...duerme..-dijo hinata

-sabes que me puedes decirmelo...-dijo naruto tocanto su abultado vientre de hinata

-yo...tengo un antojo...-dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos

-dime...¿que se le antoja?-dijo naruto

-pues...quiero un helado de chocolate...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...lo coseguire...-dijo naruto beso sus labios y salio

.

.

.

_hinata se estaba preocupando...no llegaba...solo tenia algo en su mente..._

-_"de seguro se quedo platicando con la empleada..."_-dijo hinata dandole celos

_minutos despues...naruto llego con el helado..._

-porque tardaste tanto..-dijo hinata daldole celos-de seguro te quedaste platicando con la empleada...

-me tarde porque no habia muchas tiendas habiertas en la madrugada...tuve suerte de que habia una al menos..-dijo naruto

-tu ya no me quieres...-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos-estoy gorda...y no te gusto...

-hina...no estas gorda solo estas embarazada...y como no me vas a gustar...te amo..-dijo naruto

-es que tengo miedo...-dijo hinata

-no seas tontita...aqui estare solo para ti...-dijo naruto

-te amo...-dijo hinata

-yo tambien..-dijo naruto y beso sus labios

* * *

**UN MES DESPUES...  
**

_Ya estaban las cotracciones del embarazo...estaba a punto de dar a luz...pasaron unas horas en donde el doctor estaba en el quirofano...naruto estaba a su lado...tomando su mano para animarla...cuando se escucho el sonido de un bebe...cabellos rubios...con ojos azule como el cielo...que fue colocada a los brazos de su madre...poco despues fue pasada a la sala de maternidad._

.

.

_Al llegar a la sala de maternidad...naruto contemplaba a su hija..tan hermosa...y fragil como un cristal..._

-es identica a hinata..-dijo sakura-tan pequeñita y hermosa...

-si...muy hermosa...-dijo ino

.

.

_Al llegar a la habitacion de su esposa...mientras despertaba lentamente..._

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-nuestra bebe esta preciosa...como tu...amor..-dijo naruto

-espero verla pronto...-dijo hinata-se que nombre le pondre...

_En ese momento entro la enfermera a entregarle a la pequeña bebe...a los brazos de su madre..._

-hinata...es una niña preciosa...-dijo sakura al entrar

-es preciosa...que suerte que no es parecida a naruto..-dijo sasuke

-oyes...estoy aqui sabes...-dijo naruto

-eso lo se...-dijo sasuke

-mira...tiene los ojos de naruto pero sus cabellos son rojos...-dijo sakura

-"son como los de mi madre..."-penso naruto

-es preciosa...-dijo ino

-y cual es su nombre de la bebe...naruto..-dijo jiraiya

-pues...esu nombre es kushina...namikaze hyuga kushina...-dijo hinata

-es hermoso...-dijo jiraiya sonriendo

-si...-dijo hinata-se que mi pequeña kushina sera una alegria en nuestra vida...

-lo es...ahora puedo decir que es el comienzo de una tranquila vida..-dijo naruto

-si...con esta princesita...-dijo hinata cargando a su bebe-nuestras vidas sean mejores...

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**


	46. EPILOGO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGO  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES...**

-nos vemos mama...voy a casa de mei...dijo kushina de 9 años

-de acuerdo...portate bien...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...nos vemos mama...-dijo kushina

_La niña salio de su casa..._

.

.

.

-estas muy palida hermana...has comido bien...-dijo hanabi

-pues...todo me da asco...-dijo hinata-...y me siento mareada

-iremos al hospital ahora mismo...-dijo hanabi

-pero estoy bien...-dijo hinata-de veras...

-nada de peros...vamos ahora...-dijo hanabi

* * *

**EN EL HOSPITAL...**

_La doctora entro a su consultorio con los resultados de los analisis..._

-que tiene mi hermana sakura..-dijo kushina

_En tres años se graduo de la escuela de medicina y que al año se caso con sasuke..._

-no es nada malo..hinata...estas embarazada de dos semanas...-dijo sakura

-embarazada...-dijo hinata sorprendida-"un bebe..."

.

.

.

_En la salida del hospital..._

-se lo diras cuando regrese a casa tu esposo verdad...-dijo kushina

-si...quiero ver su cara de nuevo al saber que seremos padres de nuevo..-dijo hinata

-bueno nos vemos en la tarde...recuerda que tengo una cita...-dijo hanabi

-que te vaya bien...-dijo hinata-me saludas a konohamaru...

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

_**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO...**_

-naruto...tengo que darte una noticia...-dijo hinata sonriendo

-que noticia...-dijo naruto

-bueno...yo...tu...naruto estoy embarazada...-dijo hinata

-de verdad...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces...amor...me diste a kushina...y ahora me daras otro bebe...-dijo naruto tocando su vientre aun plano

se sentaron en la silla del la mesa...hinata miraba el techo...y naruto le tocaba en vientre sonriendo

-naruto..-dijo hinata

-dime...-dijo naruto

-¿que hubiera pasado si...si no nos hubieramos conocido?-dijo hinata

-pues...el destino haria que nos conocieramos de alguna forma..-dijo naruto tocando en vientre de hinata-sea como sea...y al conocerte me enamore de ti...aun recuerdo cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo...-dijo naruto

_-donde estamos..es tan hermoso..-dijo hinata_

_-es un lugar especial..era de mis padres antes de que murieran y quería demostrártelo..-dijo naruto-solo mira esa flor...mírala bien..._

_-esta bien..-dijo hinata_

_Ella camino hacia la flor..era una flor mas bonitas de todas..cuando vio que la rosa brillaba y la toco lo que vio..vio un anillo en el.._

_-hinata..¿quieres ser mi esposa?..-dijo naruto -recuerdas lo que te dije..-dijo naruto y ella ansintio-pues ahora quiero cumplir con esa palabra y todo lo que has pasado fue muy doloroso...quiero que pasemos juntos todo esto y mas...y con...  
_

_-si quiero..-dijo hinata  
_

_-que..que dices..-dijo naruto sorprendido_

_-si..si quiero ser tu esposa...-dijo hinata llorando de felicidad_

_El le puso el anillo de compromiso..era el mas hermoso anillo del mundo.._

_-ahora con esto y nuestra pequeña nos unimos-dijo naruto_

_-si..-dijo hinata-porque contigo conoci lo que es el amor verdadero..  
_

_-te amo mucho hinata..nunca olvides mis palabras amor-dijo naruto_

_-jamas pasaría eso...-dijo hinata_

_Se dieron besitos y demostrándose cuanto se amaban de verdad..unidos en un solo ser.._

-a pesar de todo lo que paso para separarnos...-dijo naruto

-si...tenemos una familia ahora...y con este bebe...sera mas hermoso que nunca...-dijo hinata tocandose su vientre

-asi es...porque a pesar de todo lo hicieron nuestro amor es mas grande...-dijo naruto-y jamas acabara mi amor por ti

-tampoco el mio acabara...te amo...-dijo hinata acercandose a sus labios

-yo tambien te amo..-dijo naruto y la beso

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN****  
**

_gracias por leerlo...espero que les haya encantado como a mi...gracias por los comentarios me ayudaron mucho...gracias a todos los que estuvieron conmigo en cada capitulo de esta historia..._

_agradezco a todos que las canciones que le hayan gustado...aqui estan sus artistas reales..._

**.**

**.**

**GARNET CROW**

U

Picture Of World

Sky- new arranged track

****Kana Nishino **feat.** ****Wise****

Aenakutemo 

By Your Side

**kotoko**

Iruka

**flumpool**

Mirai

**ALTIMA**

TRYANGLE 

Backfire

Fight "4 REAL"

WALK THIS WAY

**Younha**

NO THERE**  
**

**YUI**

I wanna be...

**AYAKA HIRAHARA**

MADE OF STARS

**AYANE  
**

Close Your Eyes


End file.
